


世界末日那天我约了个实践

by ThunderingVoice



Series: 世界末日那天我约了个实践 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Corporal Punishment, Light BDSM, Multi, Science Fiction, Spanking, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 64,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderingVoice/pseuds/ThunderingVoice





	1. 第一章 一个做作的直男

第一章 一个做作的直男

2030年11月29日，下午3:15。  
宋光明站在全市最高的建筑物，同泰环宇商务中心大厦的六开旋转门外发呆。  
C城中心地标，全国首富投资立项，166层，五星级酒店加三星级米其林餐厅，每平米五万起价，一年前落成。宋光明路过了此地上百次，头一次进门，因为有个土豪在这里和他相约实践。  
“究竟是提前五分钟到还是准时到比较有礼貌？”  
这个问题已经困扰了宋光明二十分钟。此前他已经在旋转门和水晶灯吊顶的大堂间进进出出徘徊无数次，对着前台小姐姐和保安小哥哥欲言又止，欲语还休。这栋大厦一共有四处八台电梯，在他谨慎观察了二十分钟之后，他依然不敢确定通往139楼的是哪一台。  
前台小姐姐同样对他欲言又止，看着他一张又黑又嫩的娃娃脸，不知从何说起“装修工人请走后门，前台恕不接待。”  
下午3:23分。  
跟随一群提着行李箱风尘仆仆的旅客，宋光明终于找到了正确的电梯，尾随众人进入机箱，箱门缓缓合拢，宋光明按下139楼的按钮。  
没亮。  
他又试了一遍。  
还是没亮。  
身旁的好心旅客提醒他，“这个电梯需要用门卡刷一下才能用。”  
于是宋光明意识到他的社交恐惧症又把他带上了弯路，而此刻出门已经太晚了，说话间电梯升到了46层。  
不能再拖了，深呼吸了三次后，宋光明打开了在通讯录页面待机多时的手机，拨向了土豪大佬“指针”的电话号码。  
拨号失败。  
他又试了一遍。  
还是拨号失败。  
他低头一看手机，电梯里没有信号。  
宋光明心头一片冰凉。  
下午3:29分，电话终于成功拨通，对面的土豪讲话斯斯文文，带点广东口音。  
“亮亮？你到了？在大堂吗？稍等一下，我去接你。”  
宋光明沉默了一下。  
“我不在大堂，我在144楼。”  
“指针”也沉默了。  
“你怎么上去的？”  
“这个说来话长，而且，我也下不去了。”  
这栋安保措施严密的豪华酒店，上下楼都需要门卡。  
等到“指针”联系物业将宋光明接到一楼再把他接上楼去，已经是下午3:45了。  
宋光明站在目测有一百平米的豪华起居室边缘，思考该如何暖场。按小说里的套路，他现在算是迟到了，他是不是应该顺水推舟讨个饶请个罚然后开始啪啪啪？  
“站那里做什么，过来。”  
宋光明还没整理好措辞，指针已经大马金刀坐在沙发上招呼他了。他刚走了两步，又被指针呵住，  
“站住！换了拖鞋再上地毯！”  
还没坐稳，指针又发号指令了，  
“去帮我把这面墙的窗帘都打开，这么好的风景，不要浪费了。”  
宋光明拉开了那面将近十米的落地窗的帷幔，从他眼前可以俯瞰半座C城的天际线，平日遮天蔽日的楼房现在都成了豆腐大小的方格子，袖珍的城市像一座飞行棋盘，仿佛只需要跨一步，他就能从云端跨到城市的边缘，远山的另一端。  
宋光明一时有些神迷目眩。  
“傻站着干什么，坐。”

指针催他坐下，于是他规规矩矩坐到对面的沙发，打量这个素未谋面的男主。戴全框眼镜，穿浅灰色衬衫，头发梳得一丝不苟，可能打过发蜡，发梢泛着灰白，他不可能有那么老，多半是少白头。身高似乎比宋光明高一点，身材看着不是很壮，指骨纤细，手表的牌子虽然不认识但一看就是名表。  
“如果起了冲突，我应该打得过他吧……”  
宋光明想入非非，又不明白他为什么只要看男人就忍不住衡量战力指数。  
对面的指针也在打量他。  
“你在读大学吗？”指针问。  
“是的”  
“大几了？”  
“大三。”  
“之前有实践过吗？”  
“有过两次。”  
指针的表情有些惊讶，轻轻地笑了笑，  
“看你那么紧张，我还以为你是第一次。”  
“我那是……迟到了嘛，而且还上错了楼。”宋光明有些不好意思。  
“哦，对，迟到了。迟到了多久？”  
指针低头看表。  
“15分钟？”宋光明提醒他。  
“要加罚哦。”  
指针完全没有生气的意思，笑眯眯的表情就像说“我知道你很想要所以我会配合你的。”  
“啊……好吧。”  
宋光明也不知此刻他该表现得更喜悦还是更沮丧。  
“你对我有什么要求吗？”指针问。  
“啊，不要太重就好。还有……不接受 性 行为。”  
指针没绷住地笑了，“你看我像gay吗？”  
“我不知道。”宋光明诚恳地摇摇头。  
“不用担心这个，不会对你做什么的。”  
“如果你的要求只有这些的话，接下来，我来讲讲我的要求。”说话之间，指针突然站起了身，一手提起宋光明的衣领，把他按到了自己的大腿上。  
居然突然OTK！猝不及防的宋光明一时间大脑死机。  
啪。  
巴掌落单裤上的声音闷闷的，能感受到重量，却感受不到痛楚。  
“我的要求也不多，不会为难你什么。”  
指针一句一下，说得慢条斯理。  
啪。  
“第一，不要挡。”  
啪。  
“第二，不要满地乱窜。”  
啪。  
“第三，”指针顿了一下，仿佛勾起了什么惨痛回忆似的，声音都沉重了几分，“不要叫得太难听。”  
话音停了，巴掌却没停，指针隔着裤子在宋光明身后拍了百八十下，有点钝痛，又有点痒，暖烘烘地，热成了一片。宋光明难以分清发热的是指针的手还是他的皮肤，但他沉醉于这体贴的热身，放松得几乎要瘫在了指针身上。  
“能做到吗？”指针揪着宋光明的后脖颈问。  
宋光明被这突然亲昵的举动惊了一下，连声回答，“能的能的。”  
“起来，”指针屈起中指，轻轻敲了敲宋光明的后脑勺，“裤子脱了，趴到沙发扶手上。”  
宋光明听话照做。他的视线贴在沙发上，伸手解开腰带，在指针目光的注视下，慢慢将单裤和内 裤一起褪了下去。然后听到了指针的一声嗤笑。  
“哈，我还以为你天生皮肤黑呢，没想到这么白。”  
宋光明埋在沙发里的脸腾地红了，急急忙忙地扭过头去解释，“是之前工地实习晒伤啦！对不起我本来没有这么——”  
“啪”  
快很准的一击打断了宋光明的话音，指针把空着的左手搭在他腰上，声音平静威严，“转过头去。”  
宋光明的脸已经从脑门红到了脖子根，彻底装鸵鸟埋头之前，他瞥见指针手里的工具，是一支剪裁精致的三层皮拍。  
指针手劲不小，刚才又做了充分热身，下手毫无顾忌，抻直了胳膊将接连不断的拍击悉数砸到宋光明身上，往往到宋光明实在难耐地拱起腰，他再缓慢而坚定地把宋光明压回原处，然后轻拍两下以示安慰。  
宋光明觉得自己变成了一个草垛，指针毫不间断的拍打是一颗又一颗火星掉落在他身上，每一颗都点燃一簇火苗，最后火焰烧成一片，熊熊大火在皮肤的每一寸蔓延，痛苦焦灼却温暖，火苗在他心头 舔 舐，濯灌他难以启齿的欲望。指针的拍打越来越重，他却感觉灵魂越来越轻，超脱了红尘烟火，几要飘到平流层的上方去。  
皮拍持续了二百多下，指针停手了，将指尖轻轻贴在宋光明的屁 股上，冰凉的触感让宋光明一个激灵。  
“颜色很漂亮，你要回头看看吗？”指针问。  
宋光明坚决摇头。他听见指针在他身后轻轻笑了一声，然后脚步声走远了，木头和金属碰撞时窸窸窣窣的声音传来，指针应该在翻捡工具。宋光明等了大概两分钟，身后的皮肤逐渐降温，灵魂落回地面，理智回归主体，意识到下肢赤 裸的现状，脸皮反而逐渐升温了。沙发正对着落地窗，窗外晴空万里，窗内裸裎相对。  
宋光明还在瞎想，有东西贴在了他屁 股上，触感奇异。他回头去看，指针对他微笑，“带皮藤条，我想试试效果。”  
出于礼貌，宋光明回报微笑，“好的好的”  
下一秒他就笑不出来了。  
这个东西抽在身上的感觉简直是一路闪电带火花疾风骤雨雷电交加，一下子就把宋光明脑子抽木了。如果皮拍的痛感是3，藤条的痛感是5，带皮藤条就是5的平方，而指针甩藤条的力道和甩皮拍几乎没有区别，一根小棍被他挥得虎虎生风，宋光明恨不得把自己粘在沙发上才能避免在重击之下跳起来。  
挨了不过十下，宋光明终于忍不住抬起埋在沙发中的脸，泄露一丝呻吟，指针停手了，很关切地问他，还行吗？宋光明嘶了一声，直男做作的自尊心不允许他在此刻认怂，于是他咬着腮帮子含混不清地点头，  
“还行。”  
指针从善如流地抽了下去。


	2. 第二章 一群不讲道理的陨石

第二章 一群不讲道理的陨石

带皮藤条抽了一百下，宋光明的半袖已经被冷汗浸透了，持续不断的痛苦就像100v的交流电过脑，说不清是懵了还是醉了。皮肤作为感受器官表示罢工，被内酚肽浸透的大脑却表示很爽还能再战八个回合。宋光明拿不准该听哪边的意见，犹豫中，指针停手了。  
“休息一下，我们再来算那十五分钟的账。”  
指针提着他的脖子把他拎到落地窗前，面壁思过被当成中场休息的附加刑，他在晕晕乎乎的神智下观察云端的风景，指针已经倒进了沙发里，好整以暇地打开了电视。  
抗日神剧  
抗日神剧  
婆媳大战  
还珠格格  
还珠格格2  
古装言情，女主角用鸽子屎救了个中毒王爷  
还珠格格3  
宋光明竖起耳朵听指针嗖嗖嗖地换台，想象他尴尬又无奈的神情，尴尬的不止脱了裤子的他，这反倒让他对指针产生了某种共情。换台终于停下来了，是本地的新闻频道，正在讲本市金融专家们举行年度会议，地点同样在同泰环宇。突然间新闻停止，画风突变，气象播报员严肃又颤抖的声音响了起来。  
“紧急播报一条消息，有巨大陨石群即将在我国 境 内坠落，范围包括滇、贵、渝、楚、皖、徽、苏、粤等省，有极大概率波及我市，该陨石群体量巨大、破坏力强，请市民们及时寻找建筑物避难，不要在户外活动，请立即避难，避免伤害。”  
这场灾难过后他们会明白，面对天外飞石，最该躲的是防空洞而不是楼房，播报员实在是个傻 逼。再过一年之后还没死透的人会想通，并不是当时的播报员傻 逼，只是防空洞虽然适合避 难，却轮不到全市那么多平民。  
   
指针听着新闻神情逐渐凝重，正要开口，却见宋光明的眼神变得微妙起来。  
“亮亮？”  
“指针你看，”宋光明抬手指天，“那个亮点，是不是正在往大厦的方向飞？”  
   
于是指针就眼睁睁地看着那个橙红色的光斑越来越大，越来越近，然后消失在脚下，一场剧烈的震动将两个人都甩趴在地，大厦内的警报装置凄厉地响了起来。  
“快跑！”  
突然有个人钳着指针的胳膊就把他拖出了屋，指针扭头，宋光明不知在什么时候竟然已经穿好了裤子蹬上了鞋。  
宋光明拖着指针在警铃大作的走廊中狂奔，他先摁遍电梯，不出意料，陨石引发火灾，电梯已经在火灾中停用了。于是他毫不犹豫拉开了防火楼梯间的门往下冲。  
指针惊呼，“这可是139层啊！”  
“200层也得跑！”宋光明头也不回。  
下楼并不怎么费力，如果不用顾忌指针，宋光明甚至可以坐着扶手一路蹿下去，即使多拽一个人也不过是一步落地变成了三步落地。陨石坠落的地方应该在一百层左右，在这几层他们闻到了刺鼻的浓烟。然而即使过了一百层他也没敢同意指针离开楼梯间，谁也不知道陨石把大厦的设备系统撞成了什么样子，出去容易回来难。  
到了90层左右，他们不得不停下脚步，因为楼梯间里的人太多了，人挨人人挤人，人人互相唾骂推搡，老人小孩哭成一团，下面寸步难进，楼上还有人源源不断地往下涌。有人发出被踩伤的尖叫，恐怕还没被烧死就要先被挤死了。  
指针在宋光明身边气喘吁吁满头大汗，一切都太过离奇，跑了50层楼梯他吓飞了的魂魄才回归身体，他一边被前后的壮汉推来搡去，一边担忧地问宋光明，“亮亮你的伤……”  
“别管那个”宋光明贴近指针的耳朵对他大喊，“看到下面89层的防火门没有？我先跳下去，然后你踩在扶手上往下跑，我把你拉过去，出了门憋住气往右拐，右拐到头接着跑，看不清路也没关系，我抓着你！”  
指针迷茫，“下面都是人你怎么跳……”话没说完，宋光明左脚踏扶手凌空一跃，右脚已经踩进了89楼平台的人堆里，“快下来！”宋光明对他大喊。  
指针只好强忍着四面八方的谩骂斥责跟着往人堆里扎，落地后宋光明一手拽着他，一手以沉香劈山的气势，视众多堵死在防火门前的人如无物，即使把他们挤成肉酱也毫不在意，一把拉开了铁门。  
“开！”  
那场景简直像上帝创世，一声暴喝，乍破天光，浓雾从门外涌了进来。指针只觉得手腕一痛，就被宋光明拖了出去，被浓雾包裹时他才想起来该屏息。他们在一片白茫茫中前行，几乎没有摸索，宋光明拽着指针左转右转，整层楼一个人都没有，只听得到凄厉的警报和火焰的熊熊燃烧，在指针即将憋死前宋光明突然一声大喊，“找到了！”一扇颜色与墙壁融为一体的铁门被打开，宋光明找到了第二个防火楼梯间。  
“你怎么找到的？”重获新生的指针问宋光明。  
“我提前到了15分钟，又不好意思问你准备好没，所以在楼下看了十五分钟的防火逃生示意图。”  
第二个楼梯间是物业服务人员专用，注意到的房客很少，他们撒开丫子尽情狂奔，直到30层左右，楼梯才再次拥堵起来。而宋光明故技重施，带着指针七拐八拐，找到了会议室专用的第三个防火楼梯间。  
一路跑到一层，铁门上那个数字1在两人心中就是天堂的福音。宋光明一把推开门，门外噪音嘈杂，警笛和哭喊声汹涌如海，他们又回到了人间。  
“谢谢……”指针话还没说完，又被宋光明拖着继续跑，他觉得肺都要炸了，但宋光明一路带他死里逃生，他实在无法拒绝宋光明的决策。他们推开酒店门口哭泣的宾客和记者，一直向前跑，一直跑到了占地百亩的开阔停车场，指针实在跑不动了，忍无可忍地甩开宋光明的手，就听得身后又一声巨响，大地撕扯出条条裂纹，他们回头看，刚才还勉强支撑着的同泰环宇大厦已经轰然倒地。  
“谢谢……你……”指针魂不守舍，宛如梦呓。  
“没事没事，过去了过去了。”宋光明也长出一口气，一屁股坐到了地上，然后又如同触电一样跳了起来。  
“嘶……”直男的做作使他叫也叫得咬牙切齿。  
“你还好吧？”指针问。  
“没事没事，皮外伤。”宋光明用力摆手，一副举重若轻的表情。  
指针微笑，整理自己褶皱的衬衫和沾灰的皮鞋，回到人间的他找回了主场，风度翩翩地对宋光明说，“看你不是很方便，我送你回学校吧。”  
“你的车……”  
“运气好，停在了西区，应该没事。”  
跟着指针找到车，实践全程都没叫一声的宋光明发出了惊叫，  
“卧槽宾利！”  
   
宋光明坐在卖了他也买不起一个后视镜的高档轿车里，并没有诸如刚挨了打坐立不安这类矫情感受，绝地求生半小时，他现在每个细胞都在颤抖，也忍不住担心指针，跑到虚脱是否还能握得住方向盘。幸好指针开车很稳，他们一路穿过伤痕累累的城区，五栋房子里就有四栋在燃烧，火焰把天空烧成绯红色。有些陨石落在路面上，于是交通也被毁得一塌糊涂，原本40分钟就能到学校的路程，指针一次次被断路和堵塞逼得倒车，开了两个半小时。  
宋光明道了一声谢谢就要下车，指针叫住他，递过来一张名片。  
   
路时，时代号角网络科技有限公司董事长兼首席执行官  
   
“你是个……总裁？！”宋光明瞠目结舌。  
“和朋友一起开的小公司，没什么业绩，就是找点事做。”路时微笑，问他，“你的名字呢？”  
“宋光明。”  
“难怪叫亮亮啊。”路时若有所思，“总之，有事可以打我电话，这两天外出恐怕很不方便。今天多谢你了。”  
“哪里哪里，我才该谢你送我回来，回去的路上也要小心啊。”  
“那么，有缘再见了。”路时挥挥手，摇上了车窗。  
宋光明目送宾利离去，微瘸着漫步回学校。有一种直觉告诉他，他们再见的日子不会很远。  
   
   
 


	3. 第三章 一种丙型肆号的流感

当天晚上，在宋光明自己给自己大 保 健，咬紧牙关狠敲跑到抽 筋的小 腿肚子时，室友白佳明走进屋，带着神秘和八卦的气息，  
“听说了吗？经济学院有个女生狂犬病发作了，逮谁咬谁，临时叫来体育学院练柔道的一群人才把她摁住。”  
“狂犬病，岂不是没救了？”  
“肯定的，听说还是个学霸，每年拿奖学金的。”  
“可惜了。”  
接下来的话题就歪楼到了养 狗、养 猫、男不养猫女不养狗、土木系的男狗该如何摆脱母胎单身。直到有一个室友回来，带着神秘和八卦的气息，  
“听说了吗？计院和马院有俩男生同时狂犬病发作，好像还是一对gay，这也传染啊？！”  
话音刚落，又一个室友推门而入，满脸兴奋，  
“我刚从图书馆回来，二楼有个女生不知道犯了什么病，把图书管理员咬了，血喷了一脸！”  
满屋四个人集体沉默，然后纷纷露出细思极恐的目光。  
“都得了狂犬病的概率是极小的，除非全清河区的狗都来围攻我校，”白佳明一副狗头军师的样子在宿舍里背着手侃侃而谈，“与其说它们是狂犬病，也许是另一种可在人类间传染的，与狂犬病症状极其相似的东西。”  
“比如…僵 尸 病 毒？”宋光明眼前一亮，“陨石摧城都出来了，按末日小说的套路，接下来就该陨石里携带的僵尸病毒毁灭全人类了！”  
没人接茬，三双眼睛幽幽地看着他。  
“怎么了？”宋光明费解。  
“宋哥”宿舍老幺颤抖着开口，“你宛如戏台上的老将军，”  
白佳明接梗，“背后插满了flag。”

当晚，几乎每个宿舍都发生了类似的对话，有人半夜刷手机，发现全国都出现了类似案例的讨论，等到他召集全宿舍都登陆微 博，话题已经被和 谐了。  
那个夜晚过得十分匆忙，凌晨四点，宿舍楼里所有人都被凄厉的嚎叫声惊醒了，喊叫声时强时弱，不止一人。但是等宋光明他们跑到楼下，事发宿舍已经一个人都没有了，只剩下地上拖拽出一道长长的血痕。  
宋光明倒头继续昏睡，早晨七点起床，白佳明脸色铁青地给他看这一个晚上的微 博 截图，疑似狂犬病的症状已经被网民断定为僵尸。  
当天八点他们上课，老师没有出现。班长去问，得知都在开会，全校学生枯坐到十点，然后等到了学校用室外喇叭和室内广播同步放送的通知：  
“近日由于天气干燥气温突变，我市突发丙型肆号新 型流 感，主要症状为发热、咳喘，可能伴随肌肉抽搐和肢体痉挛，症状与狂犬病类似，但毒害轻微，可以治愈。请大家不要恐慌、配合治疗与隔离，发现感染者及时报告保安，自觉不出校门、少出宿舍，不要让感染扩大化。”  
听完广播，宋光明和白佳明拔腿冲向校门，发现那里站着里里外外三层保安，大门已经锁了起来。

“学校说这是流感，你信吗？”宋光明问。  
“鬼才信。”白佳明说。  
“这病不对劲，我们得离开学校，至少离开发病的人。”  
“说得对，但是学校附近连个村都没有，荒郊野岭的，公交车在陨石坠落后还停运了，出了学校难道要走回市区吗？”  
“我看广场上有两辆校车还没开走，今天开会的那些领导和老师也都还没走，我们盯住校车，总有机会。”宋光明说。  
校内广播也许能安慰人心，但阻止不了接连不断的发病。病患的症状确实和广播描述一致，但谁也不相信他们病情轻微可治愈。尤其发病者、被他们咬伤者、病人两天以来接触过的人，在事发后都消失了，这种神秘的隔离进一步加剧了学生们的恐慌。

陨石坠落的第三天，12月1日，二百多名学生冲击学校大门，与保安发生了激烈冲突，至少有两人重伤，两方各个头破血流。有五十多人在混乱中逃走了，校方不知为何态度异常坚决地要把他们抓回来，但最终带回来的也不足十个。剩下的人不是没有机会跑，但谁都知道荒郊野岭，外面也许还没里面安全。  
当天下午，又有三百多学生包围行政楼，要求讨个说法，而且包围的学生越来越多，楼前的小广场几乎站不下了。有急躁的学生冲进行政楼想到二十八层的校长办公室讨说法，发现电梯已经停止运营了。局面又僵持了半小时，有学生硬是凭毅力爬了二十八层楼梯，终于等到了回复：  
校方要求全体学生到主操场集合，将在那里宣布对此次烈性传染病的应对措施。  
那个操场离行政楼将近两千米远。  
白佳明乐呵呵地跟着人群走，却被宋光明一把拽住了，“去叫班长，让他把全班同学都叫来，到停校车的小广场集合。”  
白佳明惊愕，“难道说——”  
宋光明点点头，“调虎离山。”

宋光明在小广场的灌木丛里蹲了二十分钟，蹲到了校领导班子的半数成员，和学校里八十多名教师，司机打开第一辆车的车门，他想要冲上去，迟迟不见其他同学的身影，又忍了下来。  
宋光明目送第一辆车喷着尾气驶远，第二辆车的司机也向车门走去，转瞬即逝的机会急得他焦头烂额，终于瞥见广场北侧一群人跑来，宋光明再不忍耐，一步跳出树丛，一把就将刚迈进驾驶座的司机扯下了车。  
“你干什么？”被吓了一跳的工程学院书记喝问他。  
“我还想问你们干什么！”宋光明一边说一边等着援兵，眼看全班同学都跑到了，一声大喝，“揍他们!”然后飞起一脚把司机踹得打滚。  
学生都不是傻子，一看这场面就什么都明白了。领导坐车撤离，却把学生全留在了操场上，留下来的命运可想而知。宋光明的班级总共38人，只有3个女生，这三位也是女中豪杰，铁 撬风 镐使得虎虎生风。看到宋光明打头，众人纷纷撸袖子跟上，没几分钟，一群大腹便便的中年秃顶男人悉数呻吟着倒在了地上。  
“说吧，怎么回事？”白佳明扯起来学院书记的衣领，“为什么让学生都去操场，你们却偷偷跑了？”  
书记急得满头大汗，又被白佳明勒得脸红脖子粗，上气不接下气地说，“先上车，先上车！它们要出来了！”  
“什么东西？”  
“感染者！关不住了！”  
白佳明与宋光明对视一眼，一种不祥的预感在所有学生心中升起，“难道是…”  
“僵尸！”站在最外围的一个女生发出尖叫，广场西侧，从生物实验楼的方向，一群血迹斑驳的身影跌跌撞撞地走来，数目不下两百，如果有谁精通校内八卦，一算便知，这个数目与三天内消失的总人数相差无几。  
书记一听吓得裤裆都湿了，又挠又踢试图脱离白佳明的控制，一边扭动一边尖叫，“快放我走！快上车！”  
“上车！”宋光明立刻跳上驾驶座打开前后车门，同学们一拥而入，在地上呻吟的领导们也想跟上，被白佳明一脚一个地踹了下去，  
“老师们，让你们与学生同富贵是不可能的，至少请你们与大家共患难吧！”  
“把书记带上。”宋光明一边点火一边说。  
“为什么？”  
“他看起来知道真相。”

中型客车一路驶出学校，离开校门时，隐约听到了被留在原地的领导们的哀嚎。客车往市区方向走，途径大操场附近的北校门时，班长突然问，“要不要去接几个学生？”  
所有人都沉默了。现在客车还有将近二十个座位，看起来载人绰绰有余，但操场上聚集着全校一万两千名学生，这辆小车无异于石沉大海。  
宋光明打破沉默，说，“接不了，带着手机的人赶快用各种方式联系其他人，电 话 微 信 微 博 论 坛，让他们从北门离开学校。”  
没人反对。  
于是客车渐行渐远。


	4. 第四章 一种必然的偶然

“为什么要封 锁 学 校？”  
“省里的命令，校书 记执行的，不关我的事啊！”  
“为什么抛弃学生逃跑？”  
“省里命令又变了啊！昨天早晨省里把这个病定 性 成乙 级传 染病，只要求把患病学生隔离，做好学生管理，到下午变成甲级 传 染 病了，要求人员密集的场所就地隔离，诸如学 校、医 院、监 狱这种地方一个人都不能跑出去，都当病毒携带者对待。就在刚才，命令又下来了，要求学校迅速识别感染者，将感染者隔离至封闭建筑内，并带领全部未感染者有秩序疏散撤退，撤退地点还要统一组织、时刻报告。这怎么可能？！大学哪有那么多人手管学生？校书 记都跑了，我们能怎么办？”  
被绑在椅子上的学院书 记青筋暴起，神情激动，仿佛他受了天大的委屈，是最无辜的受害者。他两侧的学生都紧握拳头，看样子随时可能失控给他个大嘴巴子。  
“省里到底怎么解释这个病的？”白佳明问。  
“就说是丙 型 肆 号流 感 病 毒，”书 记苦笑，“我们在隔离室外看着发 病的学生，全身都烂了，皮肤青灰，翻着白眼，逮什么咬什么，活生生一个僵尸，但上面咬死了是流 感，你有什么办法。”  
“你们坐车打算撤到哪里去？”宋光明问。  
书记沉默了一下，白佳明对他挥拳头，他无奈开口，“D市。”  
“怎么跑那么远？”  
“我们是听校长得到的消息，军 队 都到D市了，那里已经建起了避难所。”  
“D市有避难所，那C市呢？”宋光明接话。  
“你想得没错，”书 记停顿了一下，“C市已经被放弃了。”  
客车中突然顿时骚动起来，所有人都开始打 电 话发 短 信通知亲属，有个男生说着说着就哭了，立刻压抑地捂住了自己的嘴巴。  
“我如果是你们，就不会把消息告诉太多的人。”书 记冷不丁冒出一句话，“C市到D市只有两条公路，堵车会是什么下场，你们懂吧？”  
白佳明再也忍耐不住，结结实实一记勾拳打飞了书记三颗假牙，“我们没你那么无 耻！”  
书 记冷笑着闭嘴，在白佳明和班长带头下，全班人做了简短的讨论，决定不进入市区，直接上环 城 路，开到C D两市的高 速路入口，然后在那里解散，学生找各自的亲属汇合。书 记建议他们不要等人直接去D市，又被白佳明打飞两颗牙。  
“老白，”上了环城路，宋光明突然从兜里掏出一张名片甩给白佳明，“帮我给这个人打个电话，告诉他僵尸的事，让他尽快去D市。”  
白佳明拿着名片一愣，“总 裁？你什么时候被包 养了？”  
“实习时认识的朋友，不熟，只是有点交情。”  
白佳明一副我懂我懂的暧昧神情打通了电话，聊了两句之后兴奋地跑到驾驶座旁跟宋光明咬耳朵，  
“总裁叫你亮亮哎，你们到底什么关系？”  
“真的就是朋友而已……”宋光明顶着一直烧到耳根的红脸，强行撒谎。

一个小时车程开得十分平稳，虽然沿途道路时常被陨石毁坏，但宋光明驾轻就熟，宛如驾龄十年的老司机。同学纷纷惊叹他什么时候开过大车，宋光明腼腆地笑笑，  
“以前打过 黑 工，无 证 驾 驶。”  
高速入口近在咫尺，同行的车辆逐渐多了起来，同学们都放松了紧绷的神经开始闲聊，谁都没注意，坐在第一排座位的女生，以痉 挛僵 硬的姿态，慢慢站了起来。  
白佳明跑到车尾去和室友聊天，书 记虽然看到了异样，但冷笑着一言不发。等宋光明听到女生喉咙里发出的如同地狱犬嘶吼一样的喘息时，她距离宋光明已经不足一个脑袋了。  
宋光明如坠冰窟。  
他对僵尸的习性一无所知，此刻也无法逃离，僵尸堵住了他的退路。呼救可能会激发僵尸的凶性，置之不理也保不准僵尸突然对着他脖子来一口，思来想去，宋光明决定先靠边停车，即使被咬了也只牺牲他一个人。  
客车缓缓靠边，白佳明才意识到不对，“哎宋哥，还没到呢啊，怎么停车了？小桃姐你先回去坐着不要着急，小桃姐？”  
宋光明屏着呼吸用极微弱的声音说，“她好像…被感染了。”  
客车里顿时就炸了。前排的同学往后排冲，后排的拍着车门要求下车，僵尸在噪音中越来越烦躁，对着宋光明猛然张开了嘴。  
满嘴獠牙擦着宋光明的头皮掠过，他一手拍前后门开关，一手推驾驶座车门，就在僵尸以千钧之力猛咬了一口空气时，他滚下了车。其他人也从后门狼狈地跑了下来，甚至包括不知道什么时候已经偷偷解开绳子的书记。  
宋光明在地上打了两个滚，又把几天内受过的大伤小伤温习了一遍，没空回味，他一骨碌爬了起来问白佳明，“这个僵尸怎么办？”  
僵尸还在车里，似乎病毒损害了它的思考能力，被椅子挡住就不会下车了，但凭借丰富的僵尸小说阅读量，谁都明白这是个移动的传染源。  
“要不…烧了？”班长提议。  
“我不抽烟，没打火机。”宋光明表态。  
“我没带。”白佳明说，其他男生纷纷附和。一圈问下来，所有人把眼光投向了凸肚秃顶的书 记。

火光在路肩熊熊燃烧，过往车辆纷纷避让。离高速入口已经不足两公里，走路用不了多长时间，一路上同行的学生越来越少，都找到了自己的家人。书 记趁人不注意早溜了，到了目的地，只剩下宋光明和白佳明两个无亲无故的外地人。宋光明翻翻兜里的现金，想在路口搭个顺风车，但他还没举起手势，一辆路虎已经停在了面前。  
车窗摇下，是一张宋光明意想不到的，斯斯文文的脸。  
“亮亮，我们又见面了。”  
土豪总裁路时如是说。


	5. 第五章 一次别有用心的堵车

第五章 一次别有用心的堵车

“你怎么没去D市？”  
“佳明告诉我你们要在高速站停靠，我就先过来了。”  
“专门等我？”  
“等自己的救命恩人，有什么问题吗？”  
“太客气了，我只是举手之劳…等等，你跟白佳明什么时候认识的？怎么叫得这么亲密？”  
宋光明和路时在路虎车的前排聊天，白佳明突然从后座支出脑袋，表情兴奋，一个锁喉把宋光明卡得直翻白眼，  
“从我看到路哥的总裁名片，我跟路哥就是同甘共苦的把兄弟了，现在见到路虎，我和路哥已经是异父异母的亲兄弟了！”  
“拜金奴！想不到你是这种人！”

原本宋光明和白佳明逃难仓促，如何到达D市再生存下去是个大问题，有总裁的路虎开道，两人都安心下来。一人一句给路时讲起来刚刚在学校经历的险情，路时则介绍了被砸得稀烂的市区从断路断电到断水断网的艰辛历程。白佳明一直对这两人的关系非常好奇，不停试图 从路时嘴里套话，其实早已被浪迹红尘的总裁看透，白佳明一句有用的都没问出来，自己暗恋过的十三名女同学被套了个干净。  
收到消息的C市人不在少数，一传十 十传百，平日宽松的高速路上如今挤满了大小车辆。C市到D市将尽300公里，前面50公里还算通畅，才过半个小时，路虎前面的车越排越多，车速不得不慢了下来，路时皱眉，“前面恐怕堵车了。”  
大家都紧张起来，白佳明猜测，“是不是陨石砸坏了路面？”  
“不太可能”宋光明反驳，“这都过去三天了，随便铺个木板也能保证路通了。”  
“那是…”  
“前面不会有僵尸潮吧？”宋光明说。  
车里一阵寂静，白佳明颤抖开口，“宋哥，求你不要乱立flag。”

路虎从80迈减速到40迈直到彻底熄火，他们在原地停留了一个小时。后面有车主已经在焦虑的驱使下弃车徒步前行，白佳明也开始坐立不安，“要不…我们也下车？”  
路时神色如常，“再等等，万一路通了，我们把车留在这里，后面的人怎么办。”  
宋光明跟着点头。  
他们又等了半个小时，被路时说中了，前面的车辆竟然缓缓挪动起来。堵车并没有彻底解决，车速一直被压在20迈以内，随时可能停下，但移动总比静止好，哪怕是爬也有爬到D市的一天。  
缓慢挪动了20公里之后，三人终于明白了制造堵车的是什么。两辆装甲车横向停在公路中央，将三条通道中的两条彻底堵死，仅留下一条路可以通行，过一辆拦一辆，武装森严的军//人站在路口，全套口罩防疫服的医生躲在路障后面，一个大喇叭架在装甲车上，喊话循环播放，要求每一辆车中的旅客下车接受体温检测并抽血。  
“怪不得堵了那么久，一辆一辆拦着检查，这得查到什么时候。”白佳明小声吐槽，被体检医生听到了，冷笑一声，抽血针朝白佳明肘窝狠狠一针，扎得他嗷嗷叫。  
“我们冒着生命危险在冷风里吹了大半天都没说话，你坐在车里有什么可抱怨的？”医生医生一边训白佳明，一边给体检过的一人一张红卡纸，“收好了，到下个关卡如果没有红卡，直接带走隔离。”  
“大夫，问您一句，到D市还要过几个关卡？”路时在一旁搭话。  
医生似乎不愿和他们多聊，匆匆赶他们上车，“遇卡停车就是了，我哪儿知道那么多，你一句他一句都有问题，后面的车得排到什么时候？”  
在荷枪实弹的军//人审视下，路时只能匆匆发车，车队依然开不起来，以极缓慢的速度在公路上爬行，时不时就突然停下，过了两三刻钟又缓慢挪动起来。十分离奇的是，开到地势较高的地段，明明能看到前方很长一段路空空荡荡，然而附近的车却仍然堵成一团。而右侧被封禁的两条车道上又有不少挂着军队牌子的车来来往往，甚至有一辆拖车从他们眼前开了过去。  
“这是在干嘛呢？”肌肉多于头脑的白佳明发出了费解的声音。  
“我觉得军队这些车，好像在围着我们转一样。”宋光明犹犹豫豫地发表想法。  
“围着我们？我们有什么可转的？”白佳明莫名其妙道。  
“不是我们三个，是路上的所有人。”宋光明说，“他们好像是在观察……”  
“你们看微博了吗？”开车的路时突然发话，“今天在有信号的地方我了一眼。”  
“微博上这个话题不是都被屏蔽了？”白佳明强势插嘴。  
“只是超话被撤了，搜隐晦的关键词还是能搜到。”路时解释，“有人提到，虽然发病的症状和僵尸基本一样，咬了人也会传染，但有些患者明明没有任何伤痕，莫名其妙就发病了。”  
“哎，我们班有个季小桃就是这样的！”白佳明附和，“在大巴车好好的突然就发病，差点把宋哥咬了。”  
路时听罢扭头瞟了宋光明一眼，“你没事吧？”  
宋光明脑子里莫名就开始脑补溪苑里成千上万篇吹风着凉闯红灯打断腿的梗，越想越觉得脖子贴着僵尸的牙擦肩而过这梗与闯红灯异曲同工，脸倏地就红了，拼命摇头，“没事没事没事！”  
路时其实什么都没想，只是礼节性地一问，问完又把被拐跑的话题拉了回来，“所有病患都发病在陨石坠落后，我想你们也能猜得到，僵尸病毒多半与陨石有关，所以网上有很多人认为，第一批感染者并不是被咬了后通过体液传播的，而是空气传播。现在既不知道什么人会直接被空气中的病毒感染，也不知道病毒潜伏期多久，所以我猜，让C市的难民滞留在高速上其实也是一种隔离，那些军车其实在等…”  
路时说到这里戛然而止，白佳明仍然一头雾水，“在等什么？”  
宋光明叹气，“在等我们发病。”

话音刚落，三人还没来得及感慨，前面的大众小轿车突然车轮急转，一头撞到了隔离路障上！几乎与撞击声、乘客的尖叫声、车喇叭的鸣叫声同时响起，大众的挡风玻璃哗啦一声破碎了，两只青筋毕露鲜血淋漓的胳膊唰地伸了出来。  
路时当场停车，还好车速极慢，车辆间的间距又被强制拉得很大，没发生连环追尾。还没容他们多做思量，一个狰狞的脑袋从大众的驾驶座直接爬到了前车盖，那暴凸无神的双眼，滴着口水的大嘴，一看必是僵尸无疑。僵尸趴在车盖上回头，空洞的双眼正对着路时，长啸了一声就手脚并用地朝路虎爬来。  
“下车往后跑！”路时当机立断打开车门就往车后行李厢跑，宋光明和白佳明搞不清状况，但还是跟着路时往后跑，没跑两步突然被路时叫住，人手一支工兵铲落进怀里，路时行李厢居然放着这等神器。  
三人躲在车尾，宋光明小声对路时说，“不应该出来啊，逃哪儿去啊？”  
“路虎也不防弹，它那一爪子下来车玻璃肯定挡不住，”路时解释，“我们围着车跟它兜圈子，只要等到巡逻的军//车过来就安全了。”  
宋光明认同了路时的看法，但兜圈子说着简单，路虎体量再大也不过四五步步的长度，僵尸三下就爬过来了，他们又是三个人，活动空间更小，谁被咬一口都是万劫不复。  
这只僵尸似乎对路时一见钟情，伏在车顶，对其余两人视若无物，路时跑到哪里它转向哪里。  
宋光明看过的僵尸片不多，只感觉现实里这僵尸行动力远远超过《行尸走肉》里的前辈们，能跑能跳能打，现在怕是被三人转出了选择恐惧症，只要路时脚步慢一点，它扑上去咬人不过是一跳的功夫。  
巡逻的军车迟迟不来，宋光明不知道哪里来的勇气，与白佳明对视一眼，突然左手一撑翻过了隔离栏，然后右手将工兵铲猛地甩出，工兵铲呼啸着削掉了僵尸一边肩膀。  
“草你妈！过来啊！”隔着八九米距离，宋光明在隔离栏的对面放肆嘲讽僵尸。  
这一波仇恨拉得很稳，原本对路时蠢蠢欲动的僵尸痛叫了一声就爬下了车顶向隔离栏迈腿狂奔，就在它背对白路两人翻栏杆的时候，白佳明提铲就上，工兵铲开了刃的铲刀对着僵尸后脖梗直捣下去。  
“操！”  
白佳明一声暴喝，血花飞溅，斩首干脆利落，颈动脉处已经开始腐//败的乌血喷了五六米远，然而僵尸的头并没有跟着飞起，它以人类绝对不可能有的速度、绝对不可能有的力度，死死地咬在了白佳明的手背上。  
“这东西的反射神经真他妈的……”还没说完最后一个字，白佳明的眼眶周围已经凸起了青筋。


	6. 第六章 一次否极泰来的感染

第六章 一次否极泰来的感染

2030年11月29日，当浩劫中幸存的人们怀着复杂的心情回头审视，这一个跨越现代与新世代的时刻被称为“灾变日”。  
这一次从天而降的灾变，拦腰斩断的不仅是安逸的现代文明，还一举改写了人类的生态环境、人类的基因、乃至人类的未来。  
仅仅距离灾变日87天后，残存的科研机构以众多血淋淋的案例和近乎野蛮的活体实验，总结出了足以拯救人类命运的“15秒生存定律”  
通过体液感染僵尸病毒后，如果在15秒后发病，必定成为僵尸无疑；如果在15秒内发病，病症有1%的概率在半个小时内自行消退，且患者全程意识清醒，攻击性低，并有0.1%的概率获得远超常人的体力、智力、视力等天赋，俗称超能力。

此刻身陷CD高速公路上的宋光明和路时对此定律一无所知，看到白佳明被咬，两人心头自然而然划过的念头都是：完了。  
路时目测了一下白佳明与两人的距离，犹豫再三，还是一咬牙，举起铲子向他走去，反倒是远在隔离栏对面的宋光明对他大喊，  
“路时别动！回车里去！”  
通过与刚才僵尸的周旋，两人都已明白，感染者对声音非常敏感，宋光明这一喊，手头又没有武器，与送死无疑。路时心头不忍，让两个少年为自己接连牺牲又感到良心不安，所以踟蹰在原地，没有上车。宋光明见他不动，扯着嗓子又喊起来，  
“路哥你不要管！我和老白是睡了三年上下铺的兄弟，他是为了掩护我才被咬，至少也要死在我手上！”  
宋光明这辈子没说过如此肉麻的话，此刻直男表真情，也算壮烈前的遗言。他已经看好公路围栏外就是百丈悬崖，等白佳明扑过来，他抱着白往下一跳，粉身碎骨不留祸患，也算是同年同月同日死，没白做一场兄弟。  
路时有心阻止，但白佳明听着声音，脚步已经不由自主朝宋光明迈了过去。肉眼可见地，白佳明的皮肤上越来越多的血管外凸，青筋密布，瞳孔开始涣散，走路姿势越来越僵硬，甚至咧开了嘴，一滴滴唾液顺着锋利的虎牙淌了下来。  
“呵……”  
宋光明听到粗重的喘息声，从白佳明大张的喉咙里嘶吼出来。  
再近一点，再近一点我就能抱住你了。宋光明想。他已经退到了路缘，后背紧贴围栏，只等白佳明一口咬上他的脖子，他就顺势搂住白的腰，将两人一起拖下深渊。  
喘息声越来越近，白佳明距离自己只剩一步之遥，宋光明闭上了眼睛，等待脖颈刺痛的来临。等死的那个刹那，他惊讶地发现自己竟然没有什么遗憾，平庸到一无是处的人生，活着就能从二十岁一眼望到六十岁的未来，天降陨石又把这平庸的未来也彻底砸碎了，没什么可遗憾的，值得担心的只有他远在家乡的母亲，但母亲住在地广人稀的乡村，如果村中没有僵尸，活得必定比他好，再有感到对不起的就是白佳明，是他的鲁莽行事害白佳明被咬，还好他现在补救来得及。  
他就这样想东想西，只觉得光阴无比漫长，真可谓刹那百年，脚都站酸了，脖子还没被咬，忍不住睁眼偷偷看，看到白佳明脸对脸立在自己面前，青筋还未消散，瞳孔却仿佛缩小了一点，张大了嘴对着他的鼻子，却迟迟没有咬下去。一滴冰凉的液体滴在宋光明锁骨上，宋光明摸了一把，不是口水，再看白佳明，白佳明已经泪流满面。  
“快…跑…”白佳明以凄厉沙哑的嗓音嘶吼出这两个字，浑身剧烈颤抖，眼球外凸，血管更是凸得像要爆掉，活脱脱一个择人而噬的僵尸。没想到宋光明一步没动，一把搂住了他。  
“跑什么啊，老白，”宋光明在白佳明耳畔轻轻地说，“我跑你追，等我被咬了反过来你跑我追，有意思吗？我已经跑了一天了，遇到的僵尸都三波了，一直在跑，工地实习都没这么累过，如果今天过去了，以后恐怕也要一直被僵尸追着跑，想想都累得慌。我懒得跑了，与其被不认识的人传染，还不如死在你手里。你还没咬我，我就还当你是个人，等你咬了我，我就带着你一起跳下去，谁都不祸害，死得干干净净。”  
他紧紧抱着白佳明，对方冰冷的呼吸紧贴他的脖子，每一次喘息，白佳明的牙齿就贴宋光明的脖子更近一些，然而白佳明始终没有咬下去，宋光明甚至觉得白佳明的呼吸变热乎了。他抱了白佳明十多分钟，一直抱到胳膊发酸，身子被山风吹得发抖，只觉得白佳明的身体越来越暖和，摸着越来越不像僵尸，他忍不住想把手伸进衣服里确认一下，突然竟听到了白佳明沙哑却明显有人味儿的声音，  
“宋哥…我觉得我好了…”  
宋光明搂着白佳明在风中凌乱，被僵尸咬了还有自愈的？

两个成年男人当街搂搂抱抱，怎么想怎么gay。感到不对的白佳明想要挣脱，宋光明反而用力搂紧了他，钳住他的腰问，“老白，你确定你好了？”  
“我觉得差不多…宋哥你先放开我。”  
“你没觉得哪里不对？”  
“我觉得…浑身充满力量…”  
“八的平方等于多少？”宋光明冷不丁发问。  
“啊？64。”  
“五的三次方呢？”  
“嗯……125？”  
“虎克定律的适用范围是什么？”  
“我结构力学已经补考两次了！不要问我的痛点！换题！”  
宋光明终于松手了，拍拍手扭头就往隔离栏里走，“不换了，智力这么低，变成僵尸也没有社会危害性，你通过了考验”  
“过分了宋哥！我变成僵尸第一个吃你的脑花！”白佳明在原地气得跳脚。

路时已经给发动机点着了火，宋光明和白佳明距隔离栏只有一步之遥。解决了危机的他们马上就要重启旅程，然而生活总是充满波折，久候不至的巡逻车终于来了，三支漆黑的枪管从车窗伸出，瞄准了两个人的脑袋。  
两人僵立当场，一动不敢动。  
后排车门打开，一身武警制服的男人下车，打量了一眼路旁尸首分离的僵尸，又看到白佳明手臂上再明显不过的，还在淌血的伤口，拔出枪向白佳明走来。  
顾不得车里的三支枪口，宋光明急忙大喊，“虽然他被咬了但他没感染！”  
话音未落，他被军官一脚踹飞了出去，在地上螺旋打滚三四圈才停下来。军官脚步不停，走到白佳明面前，手枪抵在白佳明脑门上。  
生死关头，白佳明反而冷静了些许，他强忍住夺路而逃的冲动，上下牙打颤地说，“我没有感染，我叫白佳明，是C市工程大学工程学院的学生。专业是土木工程，今年读大三，家在皖省A市，父亲是地税局的…”  
“行了，我知道你没被感染了，你现在感觉身体有没有什么异常？”军官打断了他流水账一样的报户口。  
白佳明长出一口气，然后皱眉思考起来，“没什么不对劲的，就是有一种特别的感觉，觉得自己身体充满了力量。”  
“怎么说？”  
“我还没试过，只是有这种想法，觉得我现在如果跑步可以跑很快，如果出拳力气会很大，如果往上跳可以跳很高。”  
“是吗？”军官不知为何发出冷笑，瘫倒在地的宋光明眼睁睁看着他的嘴角勾起一个锋利的弧度，食指同时扣动了扳机。  
“老白！！！”  
一声巨响。

枪击的爆鸣声渐渐消退，现场没有血肉横飞也没有白佳明被爆头的尸体。原本被军官抵着额头站在路边的白佳明，此时以近乎五体投地的姿态蹲在地上，汗出如浆，但毫发无伤。  
“确实进化了，体力强化方向。”军官做出结论，然后把枪塞回腰间。  
直到这时，听到枪响感觉不对的路时才从路虎车上跑下来。  
“怎么能这样！如果躲不过去怎么办！”愤怒的宋光明强忍着五脏六腑的剧痛，跳起来就喊，送人头的姿势积极到让路时绝望。  
“躲不过去？”正在往军车走去的军官停下脚步回头看他，一眼看得宋光明肚子又开始疼，“躲不过去就是感染者，杀就杀了。”


	7. 第七章 一场猝不及防的离别

第七章 一场猝不及防的离别

宋光明应该庆幸，作为没被僵尸咬过的普通人，他没有被军//官再踹一脚，否则就要当场去世了。回到车里的军//官没有扬长而去，而是取出一份合同，又向白佳明走去。  
“你被特别行动处录用了，在上面签个字，和我们走吧。”  
“啊？那是什么？”刚从地上爬起来的白佳明颤颤巍巍地问。  
“特/种/部//队，没签合同前你无权知道。”  
“也是军//队？”  
“是的。”  
“我进去有什么好处吗？”  
“食宿全包，月薪按灾变前每月八千的生活水平支付，优先保障你的生命安全，帮你找失散的亲属，内部价分房分地，在哪儿生孩子上哪儿的户口，条件够好吗？”  
“够好够好。”白佳明用力点头，然后犹豫地看向宋光明，“能不能带上他们两个？”  
军//官问，“他们被僵尸咬过？”  
宋光明和路时一起摇头。  
“他们有超能力？”  
两人再次摇头。  
“那你说什么屁话。”  
三人噤若寒蝉。  
“还有什么要问的？没有就签字。”  
白佳明有点犹豫，支吾着没有开口，还是宋光明挺身而出勇当恶人，“我们怎么知道，你们把他带走，不是当小白鼠切成片做研究？”  
军//官嗤笑，“超能力者即使在军//队里也很少，三天只发现了不到五个，这么宝贵的人才我们不留活口随时观察，反而杀了，你当我们蠢？”  
“如果以后多了…”  
“入伍越早，战功越多，地位越高。”军//官斩钉截铁地说，“如果他去了贪生怕死，整天混日子一事无成，即使他是个濒危动物也只能当炮灰。如果他积极配合，行动处待遇又高，两年当个少//校不成问题，谁敢动他？这种大实话不用我多说吧？”  
三人哑口无言，白佳明哆哆嗦嗦地举起手，“如果我拒绝…”  
“你觉得你有的选？”军//官一个眼刀让他闭上了嘴，然后突如其来的勇气又催促他把嘴张开了，“他们两个是我的同伴，一路扶持走了这么远，如果不能带他们一起入伍，至少把他们送到D市吧？”  
军//官锐利的目光盯得白佳明脊背发毛，良久，叹了口气，“何必呢，不过就是两个普通人，以后你们将是云泥之别，再也不会有见面的机会，现在拉他们一把又有什么用。”  
说归说，拗不过白佳明的坚持，军//官最终打开对讲机，叫来一辆拖车，并叮嘱宋路两人，“直接送你们到D市不可能，你们隔离时间还不够，我把你们送到一号净化站，省了你们路上排队的时间。以后不要对任何人讲白佳明的任何事，你们泄露的信息可能会害死他。”  
两人一阵猛点头，宋光明肚子还隐隐作痛，对面冷心热的军//官却有了一丝好感。  
拖车还有等一阵才能调来，军//官要带着白佳明先行一步。路时与宋光明为白佳明送别，其实也没什么可说的，就和之前送走一个又一个同班同学时一样，挥一挥手，道一声珍重。白佳明转身时眼眶有点发红，宋光明一把捉他肩膀，又把他拽了过来，  
“你记着我的身份证号，我也记着你的，中国说大不大，想见总有再见的一天。”  
“身份证号是那么好查的吗？”  
“连身份证都查不到，混那么烂，还有脸见我？去你的吧！”  
宋光明一巴掌把白佳明推远，两人笑骂一两句，白佳明再也没回头，宋光明目送他随军车渐行渐远。  
“路哥，收拾收拾，我们也出发了。”他对路时说。


	8. 第八章 一个奇装异服的女人

第八章 一个奇装异服的女人

拖车直接把路虎拖出了隔离带外，宋光明和路时在军人荷枪实弹的监视下越过动弹不得的漫长车队一路飞驰，心里很有些插队走后门的爽快。也不过开出三四十公里，两人到达了一号净化站。所谓一号净化站，其实就是公路上的休息站，此处同样戒备森严，早已不是随意进出的公共场所。  
两人进去先被拖走测了体温查了瞳孔，然后冲了个透心凉的冷水澡，身上沾血的衣服都被没收销毁，只发下来两套单薄的衣裤，还好路时背包里居然带着换洗内衣。彻底消毒后，红卡换成黄卡，又发下来两张房卡，标准间必然容不下这么多难民，他们只分到了八人间中的两个床位。  
按照要求，他们必须在净化站停留观察三天才能再次启程，这三天难免发生意外，所以路时尽最大可能把两人武装得严严实实。  
净化后的两人被允许去车内取行李。路虎车也被彻底消毒了，后备箱飘荡着刺鼻的氯水味，宋光明还是第一次仔细观察总裁的库存，摞了半车厢的压缩饼干和水、两大包换洗衣物、码得整整齐齐的工兵铲、冷光灯、信号弹、防水垫、睡袋等野外求生物品让宋光明惊愕地合不拢嘴。  
“你早就准备好逃难了？”宋光明怀疑地问路时。  
“不是，”总裁谦逊地说，“我有好几台不同用途的车，这台路虎本来就是登山野营用的，里面物资都是常备的。”  
“路哥，我有一个冒昧的小问题。”  
“你讲。”  
“你总共有几台车？”  
“这边就四台，一台商用，一台日常，一台SUV，一台越野。”  
“这边？”  
“老家还有，不过我走了之后应该是我弟弟在开，不算了。”  
“贫穷限制了我的想象力……”宋光明呆滞地喃喃自语。  
净化站提供饮食，路时暂时不打算动能救命的压缩饼干。他取出来的东西很有意思，是平头百姓宋光明从来没见过的防暴叉。  
“这……你怎么搞到的这东西？”宋光明惊异地摆弄着可伸缩的握柄。  
“这东西不开刃，其实不算管制用品，也很容易买到。你看用它推开僵尸是不是很容易？这样就不担心被咬到了。”路时手把手教宋光明如何组合叉头和握柄。  
“即使很容易买到，你车里为什么连这种东西都会准备……”宋光明无力地吐槽。  
除了不管制的防暴叉，还有管制的尼泊尔狗腿弯刀，路时从层层防潮垫里把深藏起来的凶器取出，向宋光明介绍起这一丛林开山神器，宋光明已经被有钱人的离奇生活震惊到麻木不仁，就算路时再变出一套刀枪不入的防刺服他也不会更惊讶了。  
然后路时就在宋光明更加惊讶的眼神中真的翻出了一件防刺战术背心。

“可惜只有一件。”路时有点抱歉地说。  
“有一件已经够离奇了，你真的不是军二代吗？”  
“不是，我家只是单纯的有钱而已。”

走进八人间，宋光明愣了一下。不知道是事急从权难以管理，还是为了照顾一同出行的全家人，八人间居然是男女混住的。  
虽然在生死关头很少有人动什么歪心思，但异性在场仍然让宋光明感觉浑身不自在，爬上铺的时候胳膊腿都僵硬别扭，肋骨被藏在腰里的狗腿刀磕了好几次，简直磕青了。  
与他们同屋的五个人看起来是一家子，一对中年男女和一对青年男女聚在一起聊天，用戒备警惕的眼神盯着刚进门的两人，还有个七八岁的小女孩趴在上铺，无忧无虑地看着ipad播放动画片。出于互不侵扰的尊重，宋光明没敢多往这家人的方向看一眼。屋子里还有个单身女人，这位就十分离奇了。  
女人化着相当精致的妆容，甚至还戴着美瞳，看不出年龄，看起来身材不算高，身旁放着一个占了半张床的巨大背包。在一片狼藉的逃生路上居然有闲暇化妆，这已经非常离奇了。如果有比这更离奇的，大概要数她的装扮，以宋光明堪称贫瘠的二次元常识，她脑袋上硕大的蝴蝶结，不到膝盖的短裙，被长筒袜覆盖的修长小腿，以及裙子上层层叠叠蕾丝边，恐怕是lo服无疑。  
Lo娘到底怎么背得动那么大的包啊……不对，这种生死关头为什么要穿lo服啊！  
发现了宋光明过分强烈的目光，这位lo娘微微仰头，递给他一个富含鄙夷、不屑、直男癌少见多怪、敢骚扰就劈了你等讯息层层递进过分丰富的眼神，然后毫不顾忌走光地盘起了双腿，打开巨大的背包，取出一面小镜子和一个化妆包，不紧不慢地一层层卸下美瞳、双眼皮贴、眼影粉底，然后敷上了深绿色的海藻面膜。  
在经历了富豪的三观改造后，宋光明又一次经历了lo娘的三观冲击，恐怕受到惊吓的不止他一个人，那五个人的一家子缩成一团也在情理之中，他听见下铺的路时同样恍惚地喃喃自语，  
“国之将亡必有妖孽……”

当晚风平浪静，弯刀就枕在宋光明脑袋底下，所幸没有机会派上用场。一直睡到天色泛白，宋光明突然感觉有什么东西一直在戳他的脑袋。经历了一天危机的宋光明本能地逃避现实不愿醒来，但那个东西一直在不停地戳他，直到戳得他脑门突突发痛。  
“路哥……怎么了……”  
宋光明不情愿地睁眼，以为戳醒他的是路时，睁眼一看，床下站的却是面无表情的lo娘，一直在戳他的东西是武士刀的刀背，关键是刀已经开刃了，寒光闪闪的刃尖直指他的鼻子！  
“卧槽！你干什么！”宋光明一骨碌爬了起来。  
“我够不到你。”目测不到一米六的lo娘一副理所当然的神情，似乎够不到就用刀戳的逻辑无懈可击。  
“你……”宋光明有心和她争论一番，又想想大千世界无奇不有没必要和陌生人较真，于是深吸一口气问她，“你叫醒我干什么？”  
“你先下来。”  
怕两人争论太久吵醒其他人，宋光明只能下床，“到底为什么？”  
“我感觉外面有点不对劲，你是这屋里看起来最能打的一个了。”女人说，宋光明听着忍不住有点得意神色，没想到她越说越不对劲，“而且服从度也很高，看起来耐受力也不错，应该是玩重度的吧？你下铺这位兄弟斯斯文文的，未必能满足你啊……”  
“等等等等，你在说什么？”宋光明浑身汗毛都炸了，女人的眼光过分有侵略性，盯得他简直想夺门而逃，忙不迭地否认三连，“我不是我没有我听不懂！你到底有没有事，没事我就上去睡觉了。”  
女人一脸‘别装了我早看透了’的老司机神情，冷笑一声，“你不承认就算了，说正事，你不觉得走廊里安静得过分了吗？”  
宋光明愣住了，“这个时间——还不到五点，安静不是很正常吗？”  
“这层楼有两个管理员，每过半个小时巡逻一次，从我们住进来就没停过，但是四点和四点半突然没有脚步声了，总不会是他们巡逻了大半夜，天快亮就睡觉去了吧？”  
宋光明懵了，“你从哪里知道有巡逻的人？”  
“听的啊，这点本事都没有你还想逃命？”  
“你这身lo服有什么资格批判我……”宋光明在心中默默地槽，仔细一看这女人好像又换了一套衣服。  
“总之，外面肯定出了问题，我希望你能出去看看，如果你不愿意，我就直接跳窗了。”女人说。  
“啊？”  
“把他们都叫醒，这么多人的声音必然引来僵尸，还不如直接跳楼呢，三楼也摔不死。”  
“好吧……我去看。”宋光明有点不情愿，又觉得女人说得有道理，往门外走时他突然灵光一闪，顺手推醒了路时。  
“路哥带着尼龙绳，你跟他说，一起跳窗，用绳子翻窗更安全。”宋光明对女人说。  
女人无所谓地点点头，“其实我也有。”  
宋光明深吸一口气，扭开门锁，轻轻推开了宿舍的门，往外一探头。这一眼看得他魂飞魄散，走廊尽头，按lo娘的说法本应该住着管理员的方向，一溜儿七八间屋子大门开敞，十几只姿态僵硬鲜血淋漓的手，从门里慢慢地伸出来……  
宋光明一言不发，迅速地回屋关门锁门，全程没发出一点声音，然后用过分夸张的口型张大了嘴对醒着的两人说，快！！——跑！！——  
口型还没对完，哗啦一声，一只苍白的手已经砸破了玻璃，从宿舍门的小玻璃窗伸了进来。  
碎裂声不出意料地惊醒了屋内所有人，一家五口里的年轻女人睁眼看到门上那只手，立刻不管不顾地尖叫起来。  
“啊——————————————！”  
宋光明和路时对视一眼，确认了眼神，都是绝望的人。  
这一嗓子喊完，全楼的僵尸肯定都过来集合了。

Lo娘第一个反应过来，打开窗户就把她的巨型背包扔了下去。宋光明以为她肯定跟着包就跳下去逃命了，没想到她拎起来路时刚绑在窗框上的尼龙绳，对一家五口里的男青年说，“跳窗吧，快点。”  
这一家子刚刚惊醒，智商还在梦里，lo娘眼见男青年神志不清眼神发直，上前一步啪啪就是俩嘴巴，对床女人开口要骂，lo娘转腰甩手又是俩嘴巴，把这一对小夫妻打得又懵又怕，眼神倒是不呆滞了，恨不得缩回被子里。  
“你背着孩子先下去，你第二个，老头老太太跟上。”lo娘斩钉截铁地发号施令，这家人听着让自己先走，也不敢多抱怨什么，男青年打头，背着孩子就下去了。  
Lo娘转过身看也不看撤退的五个人，提起武士刀唰地就把卡在小窗里胡乱挣扎的那只僵尸手斩了下来。  
“你……”完全被排除在外的宋光明和路时发出了毫无存在感的声音。  
“我殿后。”她挥刀甩落刃上的污血，将刀刃对准门外更多蠢蠢欲动的爪子，一米六的身躯有着不容置喙的威仪。  
“你俩帮我。”


	9. 第九章 一场自找麻烦的搏斗

第九章 一场自找麻烦的搏斗

太霸道了。  
太迷人了。  
太有气势了。  
宋光明的小心脏不争气地跳起来，一种名为抖M的不可抗基因蠢蠢欲动试图作祟。  
路时举着防暴叉站在门的右侧，宋光明提着弯刀站在左后方，两人都等着lo娘破门而出大杀四方势如破竹杀人如麻，就看lo娘对着从小窗再次伸进来的一只手用力挥下，  
“啪”  
僵尸手稳稳地抓住了刀刃。  
“嘎嘣”  
僵尸手用力一握，刀断了。

场面一度十分尴尬 。

Lo娘握着刀柄愣了一下，然后非常迅速地一巴掌扇上了宋光明的后脑勺，“愣着干什么，补刀啊！”  
宋光明急忙挥起弯刀把那只手砍下来，lo娘像是为了找回场子一样轻描淡写地解释，“那就是把cos道具，断了很正常。”  
路时顾不上多话，赶快把多余的一把弯刀塞进了lo娘手里。

休息站的宿舍门就是两层单薄的木板，只是象征性地抵挡了一两分钟，就被门外数十只僵尸挠得支离破碎。至少有二十条胳膊从门板骨架间伸了进来，仅存的木质骨架也发出不堪重负的呻吟，随时都会彻底断裂。  
Lo娘不耐烦地回头，看一家五口里的中年夫妻仍在窗口扭捏，没好气地催促，“快点，再不跳我踹你们了啊！”  
老太太不敢辩解，一弯腰抓着绳子窜了下去。老头很不服气地回过头来和lo娘理论，“你懂不懂礼貌和尊重，你是谁啊凭什么对我们又打又骂的。”  
Lo娘冷笑着提刀就抵在了老头喉咙上，“我不懂礼貌，僵尸比我更不懂礼貌，让你先走是嫌你们连做肉盾的资格都不够，你再废话我就先宰了你再把你扔下去。”  
她这边还没教训完老头，就听门口轰然一声巨响，脆弱的门板终于被撞烂了。  
路时第一时间举起防暴叉把僵尸往外推，宋光明站在门口把冲在最前面的脑袋或爪子一个个砍下来。血肉横飞，宋光明不敢去想那些液体会不会溅进他的嘴巴或眼睛里，只是闭上嘴挥刀乱砍。门外僵尸越涌越多，宋光明猜测路时可能撑不住了，防暴叉在一步步往后退，僵尸的脸离他越来越近。其实他也撑不住了，虽然他假期打工开过大车搬过砖，却从来没有如此长时间的剧烈运动，现在每一次挥刀，手臂都是撕心裂肺的疼。  
就在宋光明意志动摇时，终于听到lo娘在窗口大喊，“你们两个快下来！”  
路时示意宋光明先走，没想到宋光明后退一步握住了防暴叉对他说，“你先走。”  
路时意味不明地看了宋光明一眼，翻出了窗户。

宋光明独自握着叉柄才明白路时刚才用了多大力气，叉头顶着的四五只僵尸拼命往前撞，巨大的蛮力几乎要撞断宋光明的腰。他眼看路时已经消失在窗外，无须用力硬抗，于是随着僵尸的冲撞一步步向后退去，一直退到窗沿，他把防暴叉的握柄抵在窗台上，眼看在僵尸的撞击下握柄与窗沿擦出一溜火星，他虚握着绳子几乎完全踩空地滑了下去。  
落地的瞬间，剧痛从手脚两端同时传来，手是被绳子磨得火烧火燎，脚是猛烈坠落撞得筋骨酸痛。宋光明眼前一黑，顾不上喘息就挣扎着往前跑，被从天而降的僵尸砸死就太亏了。  
“右拐！亮亮！”  
路时招呼他往停车场的方向跑，他抬脚想要跟上，往前一眼瞟到lo娘，她往左边的净化站出口跑去，距离她不到十米的距离，两只摇摇晃晃的僵尸从宿舍楼里走了出来。  
“快跑！！”宋光明下意识地就朝lo娘大喊，没想到他的大动静反而成了明晃晃的靶子，刚刚还步履蹒跚的两只僵尸突然打了鸡血一样亢奋地向他冲过来。  
Lo娘看到这状况懵了一下，她背着巨大的背包，行走起来非常艰难，但思索了不过刹那，还是扔下背包拿着弯刀朝宋光明跑来。  
“都怪你多话啊蠢货！”lo娘一边骂一边跳起来砍一只僵尸的后脖颈。  
“我不多话你早就被咬了！”宋光明举起刀吃力地挡住另一只僵尸的利爪，不甘落后地还嘴。

没有了守在门内的地形优势，人与僵尸在平地上一对一对打实在非常困难，不管是力量还是反应速度，普通人水平的宋光明完全抵不过一个已经被感染了两三个小时的小姑娘，况且僵尸不怕受伤，除了尸首分离没有其他弱点，人只要有一个伤口就必死无疑。  
狗腿弯刀虽然挥砍方便，但是尺寸太短，近身搏斗出奇制胜，但防御的时候就捉襟见肘了。宋光明一边手忙脚乱地抵挡僵尸的尖牙利爪，一边后悔之前看到路时车里有个长方形的东西看着像防暴盾忘了借来用。突然僵尸一口咬住了路时的刀刃，他用力挥舞，刀纹丝不动，僵尸反而腾出手来挠他，路时不得已松开刀后退几步拉开距离，正想撒腿狂奔，余光却瞟到旁边的lo娘已经摔倒在地。也是由于同样的原因，尺寸不够长的弯刀没能一刀把僵尸砍翻，转身的僵尸却把lo娘连人带刀掀翻在地。  
眼看僵尸张着大嘴就要往女人脸上扑，宋光明眼一闭心一横，一个头锤撞在僵尸侧腰上把它撞飞了出去。  
‘我头上有没有破了的粉刺？’这是和僵尸一起滚倒在地的宋光明最关心的问题。  
“卧槽你真是疯子。”lo娘倒吸一口冷气，捡起落在地上的弯刀，趁僵尸还在地上挣扎，彻底砍断了它的脖子。  
“还有一只……”宋光明眼睁睁看着第二只僵尸向自己扑来，他已经没有任何武器防身，也没了躲闪的力气，等死的瞬间一切都清晰了起来，他甚至看清了那个被感染的小女孩斑驳血污下的脸，不过十六七岁，留着细密留海，脸颊爆三四颗青春痘，鼻子挺翘，挂血丝的涎水顺着小虎牙一路淌下来。  
‘美人身下死，做鬼也……’  
横空飞来一支回旋镖把僵尸女孩打翻在地，打断了宋光明的死前诗意，他赶忙爬起来往停车场的方向看，不出意料看到了路时铁青的脸。

“还不快过来。”路时压低声音呵斥。  
宋光明连忙在lo娘的搀扶下一瘸一拐爬起来，走到一半想起来lo娘的包，使出吃奶的力气把包背到了停车场，在路虎的车门前，宋光明垂下脑袋，面对路时，难以启齿地支支吾吾，“能不能带上她……”  
“我还能把她扔了不成？”路时无奈挥手让他们上车。  
“那就谢谢两位啦，”lo娘很不客气，笑呵呵地就上了车，“你们也去二号净化站吗？把我捎到那里就成，刚才太感谢你们了。”  
“不客气不客气。”宋光明笑容腼腆也想跟着上车，被路时一把按在了车盖上，从头皮一路摸到脚踝，确认了三遍宋光明没有开放伤口，又盯着他的瞳孔和他大眼瞪小眼三分钟，确认他真的没被感染，然后把宋光明翻了个面，对着屁股狠狠扇了三巴掌。  
“到了再跟你算账。”路时在宋光明耳边压低声音威胁一句，把他推上了车。

宋光明的脸从脑门一路红到脖子根，坐在副驾驶一动不敢动，他听见后排的lo娘仿佛轻轻笑了一声，于是坐得更正，脸红得简直能烧开水了。  
“嘻嘻，副驾驶这位小哥哥好可爱，还在读书吧？你叫什么名字呀？”宋光明越想减弱自己的存在感，后排的lo娘越是不客气地发问。  
“我……我叫宋光明。”  
“开车这位小哥哥看起来好有钱啊，土豪贵姓啊？”  
“免贵姓路，你不用搭讪了，我只是顺路捎你一段而已。”  
“不要这么冷漠嘛，相逢即是缘，都是去D市，也许以后还是邻居呢。”  
“那你叫什么名字？”路时反问。  
“我叫陈定邦。”  
“啥？”宋光明以为自己在刚才的搏斗中被打出了耳鸣。  
“陈定邦，”一身lo装风尘仆仆，弯刀紧握在腰间，巨大背包搭在身旁，眼神凌厉的矮个子女人平静地说，“定国安邦的定，定国安邦的邦。”


	10. 第十章 一种九死不悔的圣母

第十章 一种九死不悔的圣母

从一号到二号净化站的旅途中，空气沉默得有些尴尬。  
路时是一脸严肃冷峻不知道在生哪门子气，宋光明是隐约猜到路时在生气但是又猜不出他到底是不是真的为这种事生气，陈定邦是——埋头在看手机里的小说。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！！！！”  
一阵突兀的狂笑打破了寂静，路时和宋光明齐刷刷地将视线偏向陈定邦，被视线聚焦的lo娘茫然地转了一圈脑袋，  
“看啥呢？我没笑你们啊，你们继续，继续。”说完接着看小说去了。  
于是两人又开始了“我好气呀但是我要忍到净化站再说”和“你好像有点生气但是我搞不懂你在气什么呢我们还是等到净化站再说吧”的微妙对峙。

不知道他们是一号净化站里难得幸存的人还是跑得最快的人，这一路上畅通无阻，连一辆车都看不到，100公里开了一个小时出头就到了。令人不安的是，二号净化站门口空空荡荡，没有荷枪实弹的军警也没有防疫检查的医护人员，甚至难民也看不到，空空荡荡，仿佛一座鬼屋。  
出于紧急逃生的需要考虑，路时甚至没把车放到停车场，而是直接停在了住宿区的大门前。  
“小心一点，先进去看看情况。”  
路时说着，抄起弯刀下车，打开后备箱，给两人补齐了之前战斗中丢失的砍刀，鉴于两人壮士捐躯一样拼命的打法，他又强迫两人一人裹上一件厚重的冲锋衣，手持一面小型防暴盾。  
宋光明下车的时候明显脚步蹒跚，被陈定邦一眼瞟到，“你咋瘸了？”  
宋光明强行摆出一脸轻松的表情，“没事没事，跳窗的时候磕了一下，还能走，小伤。”  
路时在旁边冷哼一声，脸色更差了。宋光明感觉此刻不宜多话，连忙深一脚浅一脚小步跑进了楼。  
住宿楼里同样空空荡荡，但凌乱的桌椅和散落的生活用品表明，此处的旅客撤离得相当匆忙。  
“烧水壶里的水还是烫的。”宋光明摸了一把房间里的水壶。  
路时点点头，“看来他们刚走不久，我们可能正好赶了个前后脚。”  
“我这间屋子里的住户也像是刚刚离开的样子。”陈定邦从隔壁探出头来。  
“把整栋楼都搜查一遍吧，万一遗漏僵尸就麻烦了，”路时说，“不要分散，一个人可打不过它们。”

三个人把五层的宿舍楼仔细翻了一遍，无论是人是鬼都没有踪迹，这座净化站仿佛一瞬之间就被遗弃了，工作人员走得太匆忙，甚至完全没考虑过接引之后抵达的难民。  
“有点诡异啊。”宋光明感叹着，扭头问陈定邦，“一个人都没有，你还要留在这里吗？”  
陈定邦毫不犹豫地点点头，“我和人说好的，他一定会在这里等我，没人只能说明他还没到，我更要留在这里等他了。你们呢？”  
“我们……”宋光明想了想，“我觉得这里不太安全，但是继续上路的话还有一百多公里，在D市附近肯定又要堵车，堵车时的风险同样很大，昨晚我们又没休息好，直接赶路精力不足，到时候遇到僵尸连应对的力气都没有，好像还不如留在这里——”  
说到这里宋光明才想起来，开车的是路时，理论上有决定权的也是路时，于是赶忙问他，“你觉得呢？”  
路时点点头，“先在这里休整一下吧，把这栋楼的入口都堵住，我们三个人住一个房间，轮流警戒。”  
“哎呀，还是分开住吧，我想洗个澡再补个妆，住一起太不方便啦，就住隔壁，也可以互相照应嘛。”陈定邦提出异议，听起来也挺有道理的，两人也没再劝阻。  
因为一楼有防盗窗不方便逃生，他们选定住在二楼，生活经历复杂诡异的陈定邦灵机一动，还在楼道口栓了一道缠满铃铛的编织绳，只要有僵尸上楼就能听到。宋光明费解地表示逃难怎么会带着这种东西，陈定邦轻蔑地甩给他个复杂的眼神让他自己领会去了。  
于是陈定邦从她硕大的登山包里翻出了若干大包小包率先上楼了，临走前在宋光明肩上意味深长地拍了一巴掌，“姐可是给你们腾出地方了，好好享受。”  
“我不是我没有我听不懂你在说什么！”宋光明百口莫辩。  
路时很奇怪地扫了一眼嘀嘀咕咕的两人，背起小包准备上楼，还关照了一声宋光明，“能走吗？”  
“没，没问题！”宋光明咬紧牙关脚步轻快地跳上了二楼。

进屋关好门，宋光明四仰八叉地把自己摔在了床上，刚刚长出一口气打算舒展筋骨，没想到路时冷着脸提着包就冲他过来了。  
“裤子脱了。”路时说。  
“啊？”宋光明懵了。  
“不是瘸了吗？我帮你看看。”路时从包里掏出了云南白药。  
“哦，哦。”宋光明一副恍然大悟的表情，紧接着又不好意思起来，“没必要脱裤子吧，只是磕了膝盖而已，你看，没什么事。”  
他说着就脱了鞋去挽裤脚，挽到小腿突然顿住了——膝盖肿得太厉害，裤子卡住了。  
宋光明的手僵在半空。  
“这叫没什么事？”路时在旁边不紧不慢地问。  
“啊……问题不大，你把药给我，我自己处理就好。”  
“我说你扭捏什么呢？都是男人，有什么见不得人的？”  
路时这么一说，宋光明也觉得自己十分矫情，心一横就解了腰带把外裤脱了，裤子一脱两个人都震惊了一下，宋光明的右膝一片黑紫，肿成了个小馒头。  
“你真能忍啊……”路时啧啧赞叹。  
“我……谢谢夸奖啊”宋光明只能应和一句。  
路时冷哼一声，上手去检查伤势，“我看看伤没伤到软骨——”  
“嘶——”  
他手刚覆上皮肤，宋光明就忍不住倒吸一口冷气，吸完又强行把这口气咽了下去，“你继续。”  
当事人都不反对了，路时自然不会手软，连捏带敲把宋光明整条右腿摸了一遍，宋光明脸皱成了苦瓜，眼角简直有泪花闪烁。  
“有……有事吗？”宋光明颤抖着问。  
“我又不是医生，我怎么知道有没有事。”路时冷淡地说。  
宋光明几 欲 喷 血。  
“不知道你摸啥呢？”  
“大问题总能摸出来吧，虽然看你能跑能跳的，骨头应该没事，软骨就不知道了。”  
所以还是白摸了呗。宋光明有苦说不出。  
路时给他喷了云南白药，又贴了一张可固定的冷敷贴，能做的应急措施都做了，宋光明也舒了一口气，一边摸索着裤子一边问路时，“咱们轮流值班？你先歇一会，我帮你盯着？”  
没想到路时按住了宋光明拎裤子的手。  
宋光明挣扎了一下。  
纹丝不动。  
“歇什么呀，转过身趴着去，我们该算账了。”路时说。  
“啊？”宋光明有点难以置信。  
“怎么？”路时。  
“你认真的？”宋光明。  
“认真的。”路时。  
“这种时候？”宋光明。  
“这种时候怎么了？”路时。  
“僵尸随时可能出现，这种时候实践不合适吧？”宋光明。  
“我是跟你实践吗？”路时。  
“啊？”宋光明。  
“我是收拾你。”路时。  
宋光明一口老血，“这有区别吗？”  
“区别大了，你的问题很严重你知道吗？不把这个问题解决了，之后我们都会有生命危险你知道吗？”  
宋光明脑子卡了一下，“打一顿就能解决问题？”  
“死马当活马医吧，”路时说着已经从背包里抽出了小红，“你说的，僵尸随时可能出现，我们速战速决，快点打完快点休息。”  
比逃难带着编织绳更离奇的行为出现了，这个人逃难居然带着小红！路虎的空间是用来这样浪费的吗！  
宋光明已经不知该从何处吐槽起了，路时准备得如此充分，环环相扣，不挨这顿打都对不起路时的套路。他其实也没什么抵抗的意志，挨打这种事情——他一直是当个娱乐活动的，可有可无，多多益善。虽然路时的目的他未必赞同，但路时的行为他总之不会反对的。  
想通了，宋光明妥协地趴了下去，忍不住叹息一声，他之前脱裤子那么扭捏，就是预料到肯定会有现在的结果啊！

“啪啪啪啪啪”  
完全没有热身，一连十下的小红毫无间隙地砸了下来。宋光明紧咬牙关，刚想趁间隙喘一口气，没想到路时一把拽下了他的内裤，又是十下落下，而且越来越重。  
小红在圈子里，一般被公认是作为关底Boss使用的，势大力沉，痛感强烈，几下就能把小孩子打懵，威慑力大于实际伤害，没听过谁上手就用它，也没听过谁用它用得和落巴掌一样虎虎生风的。  
路时这样激烈的打法落到宋光明身上，真的是有如油泼一般，连自命钢铁直男的他也忍不住发出惊叫，但叫声都被过分响亮的抽打声掩盖住了，连宋光明自己都听不清自己叫了些什么。  
一时间满屋子里只有震耳欲聋的抽打声和宋光明十分剧烈的颤抖，他甚至忍不住弓起腰支起了上半身，但是直男的自尊心逼迫他又把自己按了下去。  
十下一组，路时抽了八十下，终于停手了，宋光明顿时瘫倒在床，粗重的喘息清晰可闻，隐约还有哽咽的声音。  
路时甩甩酸痛的手腕，捏捏宋光明已经涨成深红色的屁 股，问他，“知道错哪里了吗？”  
“大概知道。”宋光明的声音又轻又低。  
“大概？”  
“猜到了你为什么生气，但我不觉得我错了。”  
“啪！”  
“嘶——”  
“不觉得？”路时追问着又落一记。  
“不觉得。”  
“啪！”  
“呜—”  
“真不觉得？”  
“真的…不觉得。”  
路时冷笑一声，又是二十下抽上去，打得宋光明嗷嗷叫，冷汗涓流一样顺着脊背流下，洇透了他的衬衫。路时等他喘息平静了，再次问他，“现在呢？错了没？”  
“唉，”宋光明轻叹了一口气，“你接着打吧。”

一场训诫就这样陷入了僵局。  
路时也有些无奈，一边揍一边问他，“你真觉得自己没错？不知道自己这一天都干了些什么？”  
为了训话效果，路时压低了小红制造出的声音，但每一下仍然把宋光明抽得两 股颤栗。  
“知道。救人。”宋光明咬紧牙关说。  
“拿自己命去救？那叫以命换命。”路时手底下不停，数落一句宋光明就狠抽他一记。  
“救白佳明，一次。”  
“嗷”  
“一号净化站你殿后，一次。”  
“啊”  
“救陈定邦，一次。”  
“呜”  
“还有你们之前在大巴上，听起来又是你和僵尸擦肩而过啊？”  
“怎么危险总围着你转呢？你是小说主角怎么着？”  
“这就是——嘶——命——呃—”宋光明咬着牙一个字一个字往出挤。  
“命个头，纯粹是你在送命。”路时气得下重手连抽他八九下，宋光明嗷嗷呜呜地咬紧了枕头，他现在已经完全感觉不到膝盖受伤的刺痛了，路时的给他制造的疼痛压倒了一切。  
“真拿自己的命不当命？你是想自杀吗？”路时问。  
“你们不值得救吗？”呼痛的间隙，宋光明冷不丁反问。  
路时愣了一下，甩手又是一下抽上去，“说你的事情呢，别提我们，你自己呢？你急着往僵尸嘴边凑，往僵尸身子底下钻，急着堵窗口的时候，就没想想自己？不想自己就不想想你父母？”  
“你们没有父母吗？”  
路时被问得有些上火，抄起小红一直打到宋光明有了哭腔才停手，“孰轻孰重你分不明白吗？素昧平生的陌生人和自己比起来那个更重要你不明白吗？”  
“咳，咳，”宋光明清清嗓子，试图掩盖自己被打哭了的鼻音，“我不明白。我不觉得自己有什么重要的。死亡面前人人平等，既然谁死没有区别，为什么我不能去以命换命呢？”  
“何况——嗷——”路时的抽打打断了他的发言，但他咬紧牙关说了下去，“何况大家都平安无事，这是最好的结果了，如果我不去救——呜——又要死多少人呢？”  
“啪”  
宋光明闻声一个激灵，但小红并没有落在他身上。  
路时甩手将小红砸到地上，走到窗边，神情苦闷地点了支烟。  
“你赢了。”路时说。  
“啊？”宋光明被痛觉刺激到爆炸的大脑明显反应迟钝。  
“我大概明白了，你是纯粹功利主义的那种人，众生平等在你眼里不是说说而已。”  
“纯粹的功利主义？”宋光明问。  
“铁轨问题你听过吗？一辆火车的原定运行路线上绑着四个人，岔道上绑着一个人，你手里有改变岔道的扳手，扳不扳？”  
“扳。”  
“换个情况，火车失控了前面绑着一堆人，你和胖子站在桥上，把胖子推下去就能卡住火车，你推不推？”  
“我跳下去。”  
“你体型不够，胖子才能卡住。”  
“那也还是我跳吧。”  
“为什么？”  
“至少能减速，这样良心好过一点。”  
“对人世没有眷恋吗？”  
“别人对人世没有眷恋吗？”  
“看，就是你这样，纯粹的功利主义者，为了集体的最大利益，谁都可以牺牲掉，包括自己。”路时苦闷地吐了个烟圈。  
“不好吗？”  
“很难说，只是我觉得很挫败。”  
“为什么？”  
“我觉得我应该关心你，没想到你根本不关心你自己。”  
“也不是不关心，只是生死关头来不及想安全健康这种事吧。”宋光明犹豫着说。  
“随你吧，我不会再多管闲事了。”  
“不不不，还是很感谢你的关心的。”这话说得有点滑稽，被打了的人还要感谢打他的人，但是宋光明没顾得上想这码事，“我也是知道你是好心，所以才让你打……”  
路时冷笑一声，“谢谢你配合啊。”

……  
天又被聊死了。

没了激烈的抽打声，标准间突然显得空荡荡的，满屋子只有路时吐出的小烟圈一个个上升，飘荡。  
宋光明出乎意料地开口了，打破寂静。  
“我倒是不懂什么功利主义。不过我突然有个故事想讲给你听，不知道你愿意听吗？”宋光明问得小心翼翼，仿佛一个字说重了，这场谈话就将不欢而散一样。  
“你讲。”路时缓缓地吐了一口烟。  
“我被县高中录取的时候，成绩还可以，学费全免，但要交每年一千六的住宿费。那时候我父亲转行做包工头不久，刚接了一个小工程挣了点甜头，就急不可耐的去揽政 府的大项目。被坑了，实际上施工费拖欠到现在都没给齐。  
“当时他自己倒贴了五十万，还欠了工 人的工资十五万，车、房子、建材、我妈的项链，能卖的全卖了，只剩下自家住的宅基地，连我父亲自己为了躲 债 都逃跑了，谁也不知道去了哪里。我家当然拿不出一千六百块钱，于是我母亲带着我去攀亲戚，在村子里一家一家地敲门借钱。我父亲做工头时带过不少乡亲，现在出了事，几乎村子里有男人的家庭，我们都欠着他们钱。不来砸我们的窗户就不错了，谁能借钱给我们呢。我和母亲一路走，一路碰壁，一直走到一个远房的姨奶奶家。  
“那是个很吝啬的老太太，独居。她闺女在城里有出息，考上了公 务 员，给她翻新了房子，又给她买了农合社的退休保险，一个月有八百的退休金，可是她基本没花过，至今穿的棉裤都是带补丁的。她很抠门，但其实是个热心肠。我母亲向她借钱，她问我母亲，‘你们家儿子虽然现在学习不错，考上了县高中，可是成绩更好的早就被省高中招走了，你怎么能保证他将来能考上大学呢？如果考不上，你的钱岂不是白花了？就算考上了，考不了好学校，回来还不是继续给人打工，还耽误了四年。你还不如现在就让他去打工，正好跟着村子里的孩子一起去深圳，早点挣钱，也能早点盖房子娶媳妇。你觉得呢？’”  
“而我母亲说，”宋光明声音有些哽咽，他把脸深深埋进双手里，盖住了浓重的鼻音。  
“我母亲说，我不管，他考不考得上是他的事情，我有没有本事供他是我的事情。我尽力了，为人父母问心无愧了，等到他娶不起媳妇住不起房那天，他也没脸来说我什么。”  
“最后你们借到钱了吗？”路时问。  
“借到了，姨奶奶给她闺女打了个电话，她闺女说上学是好事，让她借钱不要收我们利息。  
“那个姨奶奶说得其实没错。我最后考了一个烂二本，如果世界末日没有降临，我毕业后也不过是和初中学历的工人一起下工地，他们施工，我做监工，工资还比他们少一半。但这就是我想告诉你的，即使姨奶奶是对的，我依然感谢我的母亲，她做了力所能及的最大努力，把未来的选择权交给了我，她问心无愧。我也问心无愧，我救人是我的事，他们能不能活命是他们的事，如果事事都要权衡风险利弊，我母亲不会供我，姨奶奶也不会帮我，我现在早就搬了六年的砖，娶了媳妇生儿子了。”  
宋光明胡乱穿上裤子，走进了洗手间。

路时觉得这两件事有点不太一样，具体哪里不一样，他一时间也说不上来。但他知道了，这件事是宋光明的心结，是他看得很重，轻易无法被说服的事情。  
富贵总裁懂得生命的珍贵，但他不懂生命的低贱，那是宋光明才咀嚼过的滋味。生命是可以很低贱的，低贱如宋光明一代代死于工厂事故的同乡，低贱如宋光明在酷暑中一家家腆着脸敲门求助的母亲，低贱如被僵尸扑倒在地的女人。生命是如此的低贱，以至于每一个能让它发光的机会，能将它拖出泥沼的机会，宋光明都不愿意放过。  
他不在乎救的是自己还是别人，甚至不在乎那个人是否能获救，他只是一次次漫无目的地伸出手。多年前攥着他的手拖着他走的母亲在他心中埋下了一颗种子，从此他记住了伸手的这个动作，一次又一次，向深渊更深处，试图将还有希望的东西统统拖出来。

“后来你父亲还清 债 务了吗？”  
在哗啦啦的水流声中，路时问。  
“没有，”宋光明的声音从卫生间传来，“从那之后他就失踪了，再也没有回来。”

———————————————————  
功利主义所追求的并不是最大的经济效益或是最大的集体利益，而是最大快乐，也就是全人类的福祉。所以为了让十个人活下去而生拆一个人的器//官这种事功利主义者并不会做，因为对一个人生命权的无端剥夺会造成人类集体的恐惧（毫无隐喻）  
人应做出“能达到最大善”的行为，这是功利主义的动机，但具体什么判断才算最大善，每个人会有不同的看法。


	11. 第十一章 一个坚守阵地的理由

第十一章 一个坚守阵地的理由

卫生间里的水声持续了很久，路时上前敲敲门，把云南白药递了进去。  
宋光明打开门缝愣了一下，嘴上说着“不至于啦，没必要啦”，身体还是很诚实地把喷雾接住了。  
又过了一会儿，水声停止，宋光明推门而出，于是路时就看到这个死要面子的直男把一张脸揉搓得通红，试图掩盖哭过的眼睛。  
很默契地，两人都不再提刚才的事情。  
路时看宋光明站到窗边，问他，“你先盯着？”  
宋光明点点头，“你先休息吧，反正我现在也不是很方便躺着…”  
路时挑眉，问，“不用我帮你揉揉？”  
宋光明坚决地摇头。  
路时也没再多话，转身进了卫生间。  
两人交替睡了一个半小时，勉强补足了精神。轮到宋光明醒来时，半醒半梦间闻到了强烈的人造香精味，一睁眼，热气袅袅的一桶泡面摆在床头柜上。  
宋光明看路时，路时点点头，“给你留的，刚泡上，等两分钟再吃。”  
宋光明霎时就被感动了，好人啊！刚和自己冷战完，转头就给自己泡面吃，他都没想起来给路时泡。  
端着那碗在冷清的净化站里倍感温暖的泡面，宋光明犹犹豫豫地开口，“路哥，刚才的事情，对不起啊。”  
“嗯？为什么道歉？”路时问。  
“我语气是不是太硬了？态度也不是很好…”  
路时笑了，“你都被我打哭了，为这点事跟我道歉？”  
“我才没哭！”宋光明当场跳脚。  
“谁眼睛红了？”  
“那是洗脸搓的！”  
“跑题了吧？”  
“啊…”宋光明回到正题，“你打我没问题嘛，毕竟我是被动，不管你用什么理由打我，我都不会拒绝的，因为这是我的……”  
“你的什么？”路时追问。  
宋光明超小声地说，“我的欲望。”  
空气又安静下来，两个人都沉默了一下，路时突然笑了，“你觉得你态度不好，那你下次态度端正了，我说的你就会改吗？”  
宋光明十分尴尬地回答，“对不起，不会…”  
“诚恳道歉，打死不改，有什么用，”路时抬手敲宋光明一个爆栗，“吃面。”

两人没聊几句，房门被敲响了，陈定邦在外面大喊大叫，“我闻到了！你们居然背着我偷偷吃面，过分了！”  
路时上前打开门，有些奇怪，“你房间里不是也有水有面吗？”  
“自己吃哪有气氛，这种垃圾食品就是一起吃才好吃嘛。”陈定邦说着就蹦蹦跳跳地进了屋，看到宋光明还在低头吃面，对着他后脖颈就是一巴掌，趁他呛到咳嗽，陈定邦贴在他耳旁说，“我都听到了哦，很激烈嘛。”  
说完又送上一个包涵“你小子很刚嘛”“看不出你家总裁很狂野嘛”“时间太短没听够”“你爽到没有”等信息，内涵丰富层层递进的眼神。  
宋光明呛得更厉害了。

宿舍楼的标间面积很小，除了两张床之间的过道，几乎没有落脚的地方。陈定邦不知要给自己的泡面加什么暗黑调料，在两套房之间愉快地跑进跑出，为了给她腾地方，其余两人就只能乖乖坐在床上。终于放齐调料，倒满开水，陈定邦在标间里到处寻找能压盖子的物品，在空调遥控器和电视遥控器接连落选之后，陈定邦掂掂路时还没收起来的小红，称心如意地把它压在了泡面上。  
“…”  
“…”  
坐在床上的两人惊呆了。  
“怎么？”陈定邦疑惑地回头问宋光明，“难道你还要用它吗？”  
“用不到用不到，”宋光明拼命摇头，“你随意你随意。”  
“咳，”总裁路时试图发出抗议，“那其实是我的…”  
“反正你这么有钱，不差这一根嘛”陈定邦满不在乎地说，“这里又没有kindle，只能拿它代替啦。”  
“有道理，”路时居然一副被说服的样子点了点头，“我确实还有很多备用品。”  
这个男人，出来逃命到底带了多少工具啊！宋光明毛骨悚然地想…

正午即将过去，室外温度逐渐降低，风裹挟着云层遮蔽太阳，给这个寂寥的冬日笼罩上一层不安的色彩。路时在窗边凝视良久，回过头来。  
“陈小姐，”他问，“你和你要等的那个人，究竟约定什么时候见面呢？我不觉得留在这里过夜是个好主意，毕竟所有人都从净化站撤离，就意味着这里存在极大的危险。”  
“今天。”陈定邦说，“我们并没有约定确切的时间，无论是凌晨12点还是午夜0点都是今天，只要还在今天，我们还没有见面，我就会在这里继续等下去。如果你觉得有危险，你们就先走吧，不必迁就我。”  
“如果今天你等不到…”  
“如果等不到，就说明他已经死了，或者是决定离开我，那和他死了也没有区别。”陈定邦说。这个一直嬉皮笑脸，甚至有些混不吝的女人，脸上浮现出一种可以称为落寞的神色。  
“我不是问这个，我是说，如果我们走了，你又没有等到人，明天你该怎么离开这里呢？”路时说。  
“无所谓啦，车到山前必有路啦，死了也无所谓，反正我过的也不是什么有意义的人生。”陈定邦满不在乎地耸耸肩，又变回了那个混不吝的怪异女人。

“那么，五点可以吗，亮亮？”路时低头看看手表，说。  
“啊？”宋光明愣了一下才意识到是在问自己。  
“如果要离开的话，最迟等到下午五点。冬天天黑得太早，再晚了上路更加危险。要么就留下来，等明早一起离开。你怎么想，亮亮？”  
“我……”没想到总裁这么认真地征求自己的意见，宋光明很辛苦地思索良久之后才回答，“我觉得…先等到五点再说吧，也许陈小姐要等的人过一会儿就到了呢。”  
“你这话说了等于没说啊。”陈定邦及时吐槽。  
“这么两难的抉择我根本做不了啊！”宋光明痛苦地抱住了脑袋。  
“不可以这样哦，”陈定邦走到宋光明面前，俯视坐在床头的他，把手按在了他发型凌乱的脑袋上，“不可以这么软弱哦，亮亮。”  
虽然那不到一米六的身高实在缺乏压迫感和说服力，但宋光明还是愣住了。  
“不可以因为害怕后果就逃避抉择哦，不是每件事都可以靠牺牲自己去解决的。抛弃一个朋友或抛弃另一个，牺牲一群无辜者或牺牲另一群，成年人总是要一次又一次作出这样的选择。”  
“我…”  
“当然，你现在还是个孩子，所以我就替你做决定啦，五点就出发吧，不要等我啦。”  
“我才不是孩子呢！我都20了！”宋光明生气地抗议。  
“老娘都25了！你给我听话！”陈定邦不客气地敲他一个爆栗。  
“才大五岁有什么了不起的啊！”  
“老娘五年的人生阅历比你五十年还要丰富啊！”

就在两人“愉快”的吵闹中，有一阵清脆的震颤声同时传入三人的耳膜，标准间霎时安静下来，阴霾浮现在每个人心头。  
缠绕在楼梯间绳网上铃铛响了。


	12. 第十二章 一个完全不抓重点的吐槽

第十二章 一个完全不抓重点的吐槽

“是哪边的楼梯？左边还是右边？”路时问。  
“右边。”陈定邦毫不犹豫地指出声音的方向。  
“那么，”宋光明一边说一边走到门口，拿起刀与盾，“我去右边看看情况，你们去左边，没有僵尸就上楼，一直上到天台去。”  
天台是他们早就定好的最终退路，爬上去的梯子狭窄又陡峭，易守难攻，可以撑很久。  
“什么？”陈定邦愣了一下，“开什么玩笑，你们应该趁机从左边离开啊，上了天台不就彻底走不掉了吗？”  
“不是说好的吗？”宋光明拉开门，留给她一个灿烂的微笑，“我们会在这里陪你，一起等到五点。”  
说完，他双手紧握武器，向右侧楼梯走去。他身后，路时把战斗装备塞给了还在发呆的陈定邦，并说道，“走吧，不要耽误时间。”

宋光明从楼梯口往下看，果不其然，看到了皮肤青白，神色狰狞的僵尸，不止一只，粗暴地拉扯着陈定邦编织的绳网，挨挨挤挤地向二楼涌来。多亏绳网给低智商的僵尸造成了极大困扰，否则它们一个蹲跳就能冲到宋光明面前，再一口咬掉他的鼻子。  
它们究竟是从哪里来的呢？宋光明一边思考一边往楼上跑，不知是他的气味还是他的声音刺激了僵尸，它们的动作更加激烈了，绳网岌岌可危，随时都会被扯碎。  
宋光明拔腿狂奔，磕伤的膝盖每走一步都是钻心的痛，但他甚至不能把重心挪到另一条腿上，因为一瘸一拐会耽误奔跑的速度。  
“争气点啊！你可是个受虐狂！这点程度算什么！”思路清奇的宋光明以这种方式给自己打气。  
终于跑到五楼，通往天台的唯一爬梯在左侧，宋光明跑到梯子下面时，路时刚刚作为殿后者爬上去，看到他露面，天台上的二人都松了一口气。  
“你还活着真是太好啦，快上来！”陈定邦在上面大喊。  
“我没那么容易死啊。”宋光明一边回嘴一边把盾牌和刀别在了背后，向上攀爬。  
爬梯横档之间的间距很大，虽然总共没有几步，却十分考验力量，尤其是在瘸了一条腿的前提下，宋光明几乎全靠手臂的力气把自己拖上去。  
还有最后一步，他的头已经探出梯井，只要双手一撑就能跃上天台，在这个瞬间，却响起了路时的惊呼，  
“僵尸！”  
一只高大魁梧的僵尸冲到了梯井下，只做了个原地起跳，就像子弹一样朝宋光明扑了上来，锋利的獠牙对准了他的脚踝。  
来不及了！宋光明这样判断。  
来不及跳上去，也来不及躲开。也许不会受致命伤，但一定会被咬中脚踝。要死了吗？他这样想着，心中又有些期待，会不会像白佳明一样幸运，大难不死还能觉醒超能力？  
就在他已经展开死前走马灯的时候，一声暴喝如醍醐灌顶在他头顶响起。  
“深蹲！”陈定邦大喊。  
宋光明毫不犹豫地照做。  
“咔嚓”  
皮肉被咬穿的痛感并没有出现，在他背后响起的，是盾牌被咬碎的声音。  
“我真幸运啊…”宋光明懵懵懂懂地想着，随后就被天台上的二人七手八脚拖了上去。

三人合力，压死天台的盖子，宋光明直起腰，从刚才深蹲之时就被拉扯的身后皮肉猛烈地堆积起来，痛得他呻吟了一声。  
“你这个人，居然让我深蹲，你根本不知道我经历了什么。”他向陈定邦抱怨。  
“你刚才不是蹲得挺利索嘛，说明没事儿啊。是不是总裁还不能满足你？总裁你要加油啊，真男人不能说不行。”陈定邦肆无忌惮地火上浇油。  
路时不接她的话，关心地询问他一手制造出的受害人，“没事吧亮亮？”  
“没事没事，小伤小伤。”永远不习惯接受他人关心的宋光明急忙摆手，停顿了一下，他补充道，  
“其实我上来的时候在想，这些僵尸是从哪里来的呢？我们明明已经把净化站彻底检查过了，什么活物都没有。”  
“末日片里的僵尸，嗅觉不是都很灵吗，只要是活物的味道，距离很远都能闻到。”路时说，“如果它们是从别的地方闻着味道过来的…”  
“那也就意味着附近的活物很少，甚至可能只有我们三个…”陈定邦补充。  
“那也就意味着会有越来越多的僵尸聚拢过来…”宋光明说出了最可怕的结论。  
“你还要等下去吗？”路时突然打断讨论，问陈定邦。  
陈定邦犹豫了一下，坚定地点了点头。  
“那好吧，”路时叹气，“我们陪你等到五点，如果那时候宿舍楼四周聚集的僵尸不多，我们就用尼龙绳翻下去。如果僵尸已经多到没地方下脚，我们就可以陪你等到明天了。”  
“何必呢，现在走也来得及啊，你怎么看也不像会为陌生女人献身那种人。”陈定邦忍不住问。  
“亮亮已经说了要等到五点，我比他大八岁，还是他的主动，我怎么好意思出尔反尔呢。”路时苦笑道，“何况就像你说的，反正我前面过的也不是什么有意义的人生，死了也没什么可惜的。”  
“原来你这么老了！”陈定邦。  
“你那么有钱怎么能称作没有意义！”宋光明。  
“你们两个完全没抓住重点吧！”路时。

宋光明其实抓住了重点，路时说他是宋光明的主动，而不再是萍水相逢的路人。这份肯定使他心旌荡漾，但他没空表达，在生死关头多说一句都是矫情。

正如他们所预料的，从天台上可以清楚地看到，越来越多的僵尸聚拢过来。也许这就是净化站空无一人的原因，掌握更多情报的D市防疫人员提前预判到这种情况，人员密集的净化站在旷野中会成为一盏明灯，把四面八方的僵尸全部吸引过来。  
虽然三个人的吸引力远远比不上一支部队，但在一个小时内，已经陆续聚集的五十多只僵尸。  
僵尸的数量还不够把宿舍楼完全包围，但他们的处境不容乐观，因为用来封/锁梯井的木盖子下一刻不停地传来刺耳的抓挠声，而且越来越响。  
“不能让它们跳上来，”路时说，“一旦完全跳上天台，以它们的敏捷程度，我们未必能毫发无伤。而且一旦不能迅速杀死第一只，后面的就会源源不断跳上来。”  
“因此，要像打地鼠一样！”陈定邦跃跃欲试地说，“探出一个脑袋就打碎一个脑袋！”  
“用打地鼠来形容僵尸，意外地有点萌呢……”宋光明发出了不合时宜的吐槽。  
作战计划非常简单粗暴，三个人围在梯井周围，等待木盖子被彻底挠碎，然后冒出什么砍什么。  
宋光明一眼不眨地盯了盖子十分钟，眼睁睁看着盖子上的裂隙越来大，颤动越来越剧烈，然后伴随着一声怒吼，一个皮包骨头的青色脑袋咆哮着钻了出来！  
“砰。”  
天灵盖被一刀两断，脑浆迸裂，僵尸瘫软地垂下头，随后被脚下急切的同类们拽下了梯井。宋光明挥挥刀柄，感觉与切西瓜有种微妙的相似感。  
越来越多的僵尸从梯井冒出了头，木盖子已经被撕碎成木屑。虽然三人毫不停歇地挥砍，刀都砍卷了刃，但僵尸只要不被彻底破坏大脑就还能保持生命力，因此实际被他们杀死的寥寥无几。  
“咔”  
令人不安的声音从宋光明身旁响起，那绝对不是砍在僵尸身上能发出的声音。宋光明应声去看，就看到举着半截断刃，向自己苦笑的陈定邦。  
“真是没办法了，刀断了呢…”  
在她疲惫笑容的阴影中，一只僵尸突破封//锁，一步跃了上来。

血红色溢满宋光明的眼眶。  
不是鲜血。  
是火焰。  
炙热如同火山爆发的火焰，从梯井下源源不断地喷涌上来。  
之前凌空跃起的僵尸还没有落地，就已经被火焰包裹了全身，青白的皮肤瞬间变成焦炭，哀嚎着掉下井口。原本拥挤在梯井中的僵尸群则成了干柴烈火，无处遁形，被一把火烧了个干干净净。  
火焰持续了十多分钟才熄灭，方才张牙舞爪的地狱恶鬼们已经成了一堆焦炭，稀稀落落散落在梯井下。  
究竟是哪里来的火？怀着这样的疑问，宋光明向下探出头去，却看到一只手搭上了梯井的边缘！  
恐惧使他瞪大了瞳孔，下意识地，宋光明举起了刀。  
“不要冲动。”路时喝止了他，“你仔细看。”  
宋光明应声看去，才注意到那只手是米黄色的，血肉充盈，皮肤反射着活人才有的光泽和质感，那是男人的手，宽大、粗糙，充满力量。  
“请您宽恕我，我的主人。”  
伴随低沉的男声，一个高大的身影跃上天台，随后双膝跪倒在陈定邦面前，额头触地，近乎狂热地亲吻女人的鞋尖。  
“你做的很好，我很满意，阿山。”陈定邦轻柔地抚摸男人的发旋，眉宇间再也看不见轻浮或落寞的神色，她高傲又端庄，虽然不到一米六，但被一个将近两米的巨人俯身拱卫着，犹如被天兵拥戴的女王。  
“容我向你们介绍，”她看向路时与宋光明，如同投下恩赐的一瞥，“这就是我在等的那个人。我的奴隶，我的Sub，我的金毛寻回犬，我的——情人。”

“情人？”路时突然有一个不合时宜但大胆假设的猜测。  
“就是你想的那样，”陈定邦面无表情地说，“他已婚，我未婚。”


	13. 第十三章 一对奸夫淫妇

第十三章 一对奸夫淫妇

“这位青涩稚嫩且充满锐气的少年，叫宋光明。  
“这位有着骄矜贵气，举手投足都十分优雅的青年，叫路时。  
“而俯首在我身下的男人，容我向两位介绍，他是我的奴隶，我的Sub，我八块腹肌的罗马角斗士，我忠诚的金毛寻回犬，我一往无前的骑士，柳承山。”  
陈定邦以咏叹调一般浮夸的语气冗长又戏剧地介绍了两边的身份，而她身旁的高大男人则万分熟练地接住了她的梗，及时捧哏，  
“为您献上肉身和灵魂是骑士的无上荣耀，我的女王陛下。”

“这都什么和什么啊！”宋光明忍无可忍。  
“不要破坏气氛啊！稍微有脑子的都能看出这是角色扮演吧！”刚刚还端庄威严的陈定邦一秒破功。  
“所以说，为什么这种要命的时候还要玩角色扮演啊！”  
“因为我准备了服装啊笨蛋！看不出来吗，我现在穿的是中世纪宫廷刺绣方领喇叭袖公主裙，为了换这套衣服我洗了半个小时澡化了两个小时妆！阿山的衣服也是我特别找人订做的中世纪宫廷礼服，光和客服扯皮就扯了两周！做了这么辛苦的准备就是为了这个戏剧性的会面！怎么可能不演啊蠢货！”  
宋光明：“…”  
路时：“…”  
“别说，仔细一看，他们两个穿的真是情侣款呢。”路时突然发表感慨。  
宋光明：“路哥…这不是最该槽的点吧…”

“总之，既然阿山来了，就没必要在这里久留了，从爬梯爬下去，赶快离开吧。”被强行破坏气氛的陈定邦索然无味地说。  
“走楼梯会遇到太多僵尸，不是很危险吗？还是用登山绳翻下去更安全吧？”宋光明问。  
“不必担心，”从刚才起一直跪在陈定邦身旁的男人开口了，他猝然站起，高大的身影让宋光明眼前一黑，“我上来的时候，已经把楼道里的僵尸都清理了。而且我带来的武器，在绑着绳子下落的时候使用，实在太危险了。”  
柳承山一边说，一边将他背上的一件装备递给了宋光明，后者讶异地瞪大了眼。  
M2火焰喷射器！  
究竟是从哪里搞来的啊！  
“会用吗？和枪差不多，打开保险然后扣动扳机就可以。射程有80米，燃烧范围很广，整个楼梯间都能烧焦，所以一定要确认面前没有同伴才能扣动扳机，否则，宁可被咬死也不要使用它，明白吗？”柳承山问。  
“明白。”宋光明点点头。  
“那么，出发吧。”

柳承山和宋光明在前面开道，四人毫发无伤地走出宿舍楼，路虎旁边停着一辆吉普，明显是柳承山开来的车。  
“你们跟着我。”柳承山撂下这句话，带着陈定邦踏上吉普。吉普的底盘对于穿公主裙的陈定邦来说有点高，柳承山不假思索地蹲下身，手垫在陈定邦脚下，将她托上了车。  
路时和宋光明面面相觑。  
“那就跟着他吧，”路时叹气，“虽然看起来有点奇怪，不过是个很能打的大哥，应该可以信任吧。”  
宋光明犹豫地点点头。

开出净化站不到五百米，吉普就在第一个路口转弯下了高速，还特意打双闪提醒路时注意跟紧。两辆车行驶在乡间国道上，僻静的乡村没怎么受到陨石损毁，但因为僵尸潮的恐慌，居民都逃往D市，这里已变成死寂的无人区。  
山路崎岖又颠簸，虽然大致方向是往D市而去，但却离高速路越来越远。宋光明完全搞不清身在何方，路时反而不时解说一句“我们来这里打猎过”“这村子的农家宴很好吃”“我和这村的厂子有过合作”，使宋光明十分怀疑到底他俩谁才是真正的农村人。  
行驶了将近三个小时，吉普车开进了一座小镇的高档居民区，并在地下车库中停住了车。路虎紧随其后停车，二人下车后正要发问，就见柳承山抬手打开吉普后备箱，满满半车厢的军火！  
宋光明和路时齐齐倒吸一口冷气，神色复杂地看着这个神秘到让人恐惧的男人。  
身家千万在这个国家还不是很困难，但是拥有军火就太不寻常了。  
将二人的困惑看在眼中，柳承山平静地说，“这都是部队退役武器，射击场有很多，虽然平常不可能出售，但是C市政//府已经撤离了，这些被遗忘的武器随便拿。”  
“但你怎么知道它们在哪里？”路时发问  
“因为我经常陪领导打靶。”柳承山半跪着将陈定邦托着请下车，这女人在车里又换了一套连衣裙，这回看起来朴素多了，虽然和柳承山的还是情侣款。  
“感谢你们这一路对主人的照顾，刚才主人已经对我下令，我将无偿与你们分享所有情报。当然，也别指望我能知道太多，我只是个小公务员而已。”  
听到他要讲情报，两人都严肃起来，只有陈定邦满不在乎的样子，一屁股坐到了吉普的引擎盖上，“站着多累啊，来坐着说，小宋你不方便你就站着吧。”  
宋光明：“...”  
路时：“不了我的车这周没洗。”

“首先，为什么不走高速，因为D市的入口肯定有严格的审查，我们会像刚刚离开C市时一样堵死在路上。而这条国道，在高速路和高铁修通后已经废弃很久了，只有沿途村民在使用，对本地村民的审查相对宽松而且排队人数也更少，这样就可以更快地入城。”  
柳承山侃侃而谈，难以想象这样一个对局势了若指掌的人甘愿被陈定邦称为奴隶和狗。  
“我们现在停车的这个镇子，距离D市入口，步行只要40分钟就能到，所以我们可以假装是滞留在镇子的游客逃难到D市，虽然没与村民一起行动有些可疑，但只要你们没有犯罪记录又确实没感染病毒，总会被放行的。  
“我额外需要告诉你们的一点是，我不会将任何武器带入D市，相应的，我也希望你们能把车里全部物资都留在这里。”  
“当然，零碎小件可以带上，比如换洗衣物和情趣工具。”陈定邦插嘴。  
然而对面两人没顾得上配合她的幽默感，惊愕地反问，“为什么？”  
“一切都会被充公，”柳承山不容置喙地说，“也许他们会以租借的名义，还会给你打个借条，但你永远等不到还账的一天。”  
路时耸耸肩，表示作为商人他也很懂政府的行为习惯，又问，“那么为什么你还要偷这么多武器出来？，不去射击场你就不会与陈小姐分离了吧？”  
“这是我们的一条退路，”柳承山说，“我认为难民在D市的日子不会好过，如果无法生存，我们会带着武器自行谋生。”  
“那么你希望我也把物资留在这里，是希望与我们组队吗？”路时问。  
“选择权在你，如果你在D市过得不错，你也再可以把车交上去，恐怕你还能因此得到一些奖励。不过我觉得你这种富二代不会喜欢那种生活的。”柳承山说。  
“真的会有那么差吗？”宋光明难以置信。  
柳承山说，“相信我，一个以军//事管制的名义执行独//裁的政//府，将会是最差的政//府。尤其是，军//事对抗的敌人是僵尸，那就意味着，只要城里城外还有一只僵尸，管制就不会解除。你看过僵尸片吧。”  
宋光明：“当然，除非发明血清，僵尸永远不会灭绝……”  
柳承山：“所以管制永远不会解除。”

柳承山随后介绍了各种武器的使用方式，进城后的接头地点。四人一起清点了现有物资，决定只带两把西瓜刀上路，既能防身，又符合普通游客的身份。而后陈定邦摩拳擦掌地登场，把每个人都化妆成灰头土脸、鼻青脸肿的难民。  
出发前，路时问柳承山，“柳先生，可能是我多嘴，看得出你和陈小姐对D市都没什么好感，那么为什么你们一定要去D市呢？以你的能力，随便哪里都可以生活吧。”  
柳承山沉默了半晌，陈定邦替他做了回答，“他的家人在那里，妻子和女儿都在。”  
惊愕了一刹，路时追问，“那你们是去......”  
“去还债，去给她们一份让她们满意的补偿，”陈定邦摊开手，“如果她们无法满意，那就只能把命赔给她们了。”


	14. 第十四章 一种无法忍受的生活

第十四章 一种无法忍受的生活

赶在天黑之前，四人走到了D市国道入口，十分幸运的是，一路上都没有遭遇僵尸，也许僵尸都被吸引到了人味强烈的D市，又被军队清理干净。  
如柳承山所料，四人经历了严厉的身份审核和体检，一号净化站中的流程被重新走了一遍，之后在净化站住三天隔离观察。宋光明的腿也被顺路检查了一下，没有大问题，只是需要休养。  
三天后，在D市有亲属的柳承山直接投奔亲属，而其余三人作为难民被分配到集体宿舍。这一次的宿舍男女有别，陈定邦提早与二人道别，所幸她知道柳承山的住址所以不会失联。而剩余二人，宋光明和路时，忐忑地打开集体宿舍的铁门，迎接他们的是塞了满满六张上下铺的拥挤房间。  
没有桌椅柜子，床架上只有一张草垫，甚至没有棉被，因为寝具还没消毒完成。上铺6人共用一架梯子，下铺6人也头脚相抵。直至宵禁也没等来被子，12人瑟瑟发抖地苦熬了一整晚。

第二天，宿舍管理员向他们公布舍规：不允许带任何食物回宿舍，因为所有哺乳动物都可能传染僵尸病毒，包括老鼠；夜晚宵禁时间不能离开宿舍；白天义务劳动十小时修建防御工事，日后会根据个人职业分配工作；食物定量配给；身体不适及时汇报；严禁肢体冲突。  
违规的后果也十分简单，会被驱逐出D市。  
随后管理员又公布了奖励政策，除了劳动勤恳、战斗立功之外，向政//府捐献物资也能获得奖励，只要捐出在兑换清单上与500kg大米等价的物资就可以住进八人间，2000kg大米入住六人间，话音刚落，宿舍中四个有车的男人就举起了手，纷纷表示愿意捐出停在净化站里的私车。  
这四个人欢天喜地地离开12人间，马上又有四个完成净化的男人住了进来。整个白天，他们被组织清理市内被损毁的建筑，劳动强度极大，食物则少的可怜，只有两顿饭，每顿都是半块压缩饼干。晚上终于有了被子，然而棉絮很薄，在冬天的深夜根本不足以取暖。第三天早晨，路时发现自己手脚都起了冻疮。  
第四天，又有三个男人向管理员汇报，自己的车停在郊外，于是他们也晋升了宿舍待遇。又有三个新人入住了，这天他们来到市郊修筑抵御僵尸的围墙，令二人惊讶的是，不止男人，16岁以上不分男女全部参与了工程。  
路时面对打桩砌墙搅水泥的体力活一筹莫展，全靠宋光明为他分担了大半工作。宋光明甚至冒着被管理员发现驱逐的风险，在午休时间从市郊废弃的药店中为路时找来了凡士林治疗冻疮，当然，路时既喜且怒，掐着宋光明的大腿恐吓他“给我等着”。  
当天，有室友在搬砖时打翻推车，被砸断了腿，同行两名同伴连忙将他架去难民专用医院。没想到宿舍宵禁前，此人居然一瘸一拐自己回来了。据他所述，医院已经被病患堵得水泄不通，连落脚的地方都没有，再等下去恐怕要在室外过夜，还不如回宿舍更安全。  
第二天一早，此人身体冰冷，停止了呼吸。新的难民很快又搬了进来。  
第六天，有三人鼓起勇气问管理员，如果他们去D市安全区之外的地方偷一辆车来，能否上交政//府并获得奖励，管理员仿佛早有预料，拿出一张地图，告诉他们D市外哪里有物资可以获取，潜在危险有多少。三人一脸决绝地走了，不知成功与否，再也没有回来。

第七天，按照路时与柳承山的约定，是四人碰头的时间。天刚亮，难民们起床排队洗漱，路时在队伍中问宋光明，“亮亮，你怎么想？”  
宋光明斟酌了一下说，“他们在刻意制造匮乏。”  
“住房虽然紧张，但D市相对繁华，有大片写字楼和商务区，这些地方完全可以腾出来给难民住宿，没必要拥挤成这样。蔬菜虽然紧缺，但粮食原本有很大一部分是家畜饲料，把这部分给难民食用，也不至于只吃军队过期淘汰的压缩饼干。还有医院，全市二十多所医院，向难民开放的却只有一所...”  
“再明白不过了，他们刻意制造不平等的匮乏，逼迫难民捐献全部财产，如果没有财产，甚至要冒着生命危险离开安全区去寻找。”路时做出结论，“那么亮亮，你愿意忍受这样的生活吗？”  
宋光明缓缓摇头，“如果有更好的出路，我也不喜欢这里。”  
“那么，我们去与柳承山汇合吧，看他能拿出什么更好的建议。”  
“好。”

中午的午休时间，他们趁机脱离工程队，前往与柳承山约定好的碰头广场。  
柳承山与陈定邦早就等在那里了，柳承山穿了一身仿佛私立高中制服的格子衬衫加呢子外套，陈定邦则是一身黑色西装外套加金丝边眼镜。虽然画风怪异，但是他们对周围人惊奇的目光熟视无睹，看到路时和宋光明后就满脸“我知道你们两个肯定会来”的表情。  
宋光明惊了一下，“你们这是…新的角色扮演吗？”  
“是啊，看不出来吗？今天是师生。”陈定邦边说边用纤细的伸缩教鞭去挑柳承山的下巴，柳承山顺从地半蹲下来。  
“咳，我们是不是应该先谈正事。”路时忍不住打断这对狗男女的公开调情。  
陈定邦扫兴地瞟了一眼路时，教鞭轻拍柳承山肩头两下，示意他站起来说话。  
“决定好与我们一起行动了？”柳承山问二人。  
路时说，“还没有，我们的午休时间有一个小时，来回往返会用掉半个小时，只剩半个小时。所以在最短半个小时里，我希望你能向我们说明你们的计划。”  
柳承山颇为赞许地点点头。  
“很简单，你们在难民营应该也得知了，出城搜集物资是有奖励的。实际上奖励不仅包括提供住宿而已，还包括货币、食品、体制内编制，以及你能想象政//府愿意提供的一切。  
“我们想去做的就是，以固定小队的形式去搜集物资。这很危险，但也收获巨大。其中最大的好处是，相比集体宿舍要多得多的自由。  
“其次是，只要你能找到物资，至少你不会为自己的衣食发愁。何况还会有政//府的额外奖励。”  
刚刚逃难进城就要想着出城谋生，这对死里逃生的普通人来说，冲击力是巨大的。然而对于见过军火库又是一路踩着僵尸杀出一条血路的路时与宋光明，这个决定并没有那么艰难。  
所以路时点点头，“具体怎么操作，请说下去。”  
柳承山说，“官方有管理野外调查小组的机构，我们只需要去那里注册挂名，而且还会得到一些基础装备，比如野外露营设备和卫星地图。我唯一特别的要求是，鉴于我提供的武器至关重要，官方所给的酬劳，我希望分七成，你和宋光明分三成。”  
路时，“我想知道原因。”  
陈定邦仰天长叹，“当然是还债啊！他要对他老婆孩子的生活负责，还要去还五百万的赡养费！”  
路时沉吟了一下回答道，“只要你能保证在野外调查的过程中不留私心，公平地对待队友，我没有意见。而且鉴于我目前不知道政//府都能给出什么酬劳，如果不是我特别急需的，我甚至可以全部让给你。”  
宋光明也毫不犹豫地说，“我也一样，只要基本生活和安全能够保障，再多的报酬对我没有意义。”

柳承山神色有些感激，然后说，“如果两位是确定与我们共同行动了，就没有必要回集体宿舍了。现在是紧急状态，政//府所有部门无假日照常上班，我们现在就可以去注册。接下来要做的就是，决定一个登记注册时的队长。”  
始料未及地，他和陈定邦的手齐刷刷指向宋光明，“我们希望他做队长。”  
宋光明一下子就慌了，“为，为什么是我？我最年轻也最没有经验，你们都见多识广而我什么都不会，我，我实在不合适...”  
路时仔细思索了一下，“亮亮做队长也不是不行，如果是我做决定的话，在他和你俩之间我也会选亮亮，因为你们对报酬的欲望实在太强烈了，在分配物资时我很难彻底相信你们，甚至会担心你们会不会为独占资源而灭口。你们也是这么想的吗？”  
“是的，”陈定邦摊开手，“我们也很难相信一个养尊处优的贵公子，相比于圣母心充沛舍命救我的宋光明，我很怀疑你在生死存亡关头会把所有人甩掉自己逃走。”  
空气中突然就充满了阴谋与火药的味道，寂静了片刻之后，一声苦笑打破了僵局。  
“所以我居然是那个最不坏的选择吗？”宋光明表情无奈。  
“从利益权衡上是这样的，”柳承山点头，“你自己愿意吗亮亮？”  
宋光明低头想了一下，“说实话，我很没有信心。我连自己的人生都过得很失败，你们却让我一下子承担四个人的命运。”  
“不过其实你们也会参与决策不是吗，”宋光明抬起头来，“你们的经验仍然会发挥作用，你们选我做队长不过是因为我没有利害关系所以最公正，那么我会努力做到你们期待的结果。我可以的，没有问题。”  
“太好了。”陈定邦长出一口气。

他们一起前往登记处，然后卡在了申报队名环节。  
路时：“白银之手？”  
办事员：“已经有了。”  
柳承山：“霜之哀伤？”  
办事员：“有了。”  
陈定邦：“火之高兴？”  
办事员：“有了，而且不要玩梗了！”  
陈定邦：“114514。”  
办事员：“数字不能作为队名，而且都说了不要玩梗了！”  
看看后面漫长的队伍，办事员有些烦躁，“你们到底想好没有啊，没想好就明天再来注册！”  
宋光明：“紧急搜救小队。”  
办事员愣了一下，“这个没有，确定用它做队名吗？”  
宋光明环顾了一眼其他人，大家都无所谓地点头。宋光明：“确定。”  
办事员麻利地在电脑中填好表格，并在打印出的委任状上加盖钢印，“那么恭喜你们，第158号野外调查小组，紧急搜救小队，从现在开始就成立了。”

从登记处出来，陈定邦偷偷戳宋光明，“紧急搜救小队是什么梗？”  
宋光明笑笑，“没有梗，但你不觉得很有趣吗，名叫搜救小队的调查小组，别人看到会以为是什么不明觉厉的新机构呢。”  
“意想不到的恶趣味呢。”同伴们纷纷侧目。


	15. 第十五章 一堂射击教程课

武器介绍章，全部都是当场百度，作者本人对枪械一无所知。有内行读者请及时指正。  
全部国产的原因是武器来自射击场，所以都是军/队退役装备。  
————————————————

第十五章 一堂射击教程课

野外需要收集的不止粮油燃料，实际上，现代社会所生产的一切物品，都有被收集的价值。  
因为租用政//府的大车需要额外多付押金，而他们一无所有，所以，所有需要大批量运送物资的任务都被排除了。  
柳承山谨慎地在任务清单上审视了很久，最终建议大家去收集一家坐落在乡镇的种子公司里，被遗弃的良种。育种研究者跑得匆忙，什么都没来得及带走。  
“乡镇地广人稀，种子公司劳动力也少，不会有很多僵尸。而且种子携带也很方便。”柳承山这样解释。  
宋光明毫不犹豫地认同了。  
当天因为即将天黑，他们没有急着出发，而是去柳承山家打地铺，借宿了一宿。

居民区也不平静，每个角落都有特勤持枪巡逻，随时可以拦截下路人要求查验身份。时不时有枪声在附近响起，恐怕是潜藏的感染者被击毙。  
还好宋光明他们刚刚办好委任状，一路都没受阻碍。  
进家前，柳承山犹豫了一下，回头对三人说，“你们不要多说话，就在客厅睡一晚，忍忍就过去了。”  
宋光明和路时一头雾水地跟着走进门，就看到一个女人和一个六七岁的女孩神色不豫地开门，看到三人进家，女人转身就去了厨房，过了片刻突然尖叫着冲了出来。  
“你居然敢把小三带回家！那两个又是什么人！打手吗！你要把我们赶出去吗！我就知道你想害死我们母子！”柳承山的老婆挥着菜刀就向他面门砍去。  
众人连忙七手八脚把她拦下，一时间女人的尖叫，小孩的哭声充斥了屋子，四个人一人按一只手脚才把女人控制起来。  
“是同事不是小三！不是提前告诉你了！”柳承山无奈地重复。  
“就一晚上，你就忍他们一晚上，天亮我们就出城去工作，你就不用看到我们了。”柳承山一遍一遍安慰妻子，低声下气近乎哀求。  
女人终于放下了菜刀，但是嘲讽的神情显示着她并不相信柳承山的鬼话。  
宋光明、路时和陈定邦三人顶着柳承山老婆孩子几欲噬人的怨毒目光，一声大气也不敢喘，战战兢兢地睡了一晚上，第二天，天一亮就迫不及待出发了。  
路上，宋光明小心翼翼问陈定邦，“定邦姐，这到底是咋回事啊？”  
陈定邦摆摆手，“这事吧，不好说，有机会跟你慢慢讲。他和他家人关系很复杂。”  
宋光明他也不敢说他也不敢问。

种子公司在D市的东面，与他们停车的小镇完全南辕北辙。  
他们在空旷的国道上战战兢兢走了四十分钟，因为少有车辆与行人，又再也没有清道夫打扫，路肩和排水沟中已经开始有杂草探头探脑地生长。  
终于平安地走到停车场，柳承山却不急于让大家上车，而是打开后备箱，开始分发武器。  
“首先我想问一下，在此之前谁有射击经验？”  
只有路时举起了手。  
“用过什么枪？”  
“民用步枪和9mm手枪。”路时回答。  
“准头怎么样？”  
“还行吧，假期偶尔去和朋友打猎兔子和狍子，手枪的话50米十环能中6环。”  
“那相当可以了。”柳承山点点头。  
“首先，我要向你们介绍一下武器都有哪些。其实也不难上手，掌握了拆装和保养技巧，剩下的无非就是培养熟练度。”  
柳承山打开了他的军火库，在众人瞪直了的眼神中把寒光闪闪的军械一件一件拿出来。

“EM332步枪，5.6mm小口径，主要用来打兔子，有效距离不到100米，是最常见的民用步枪，虽然我这里子弹不多，但我相信以后可以在民用靶场找到不少子弹和配件。我还没有试过，但我想除非一枪爆头，它很难杀死僵尸。”  
“85式冲锋枪，有效射程200米，体积小重量轻，但我只有4把，而且不注意保养的话很容易故障。”  
“95式步枪，有效射程400米，最大射程600米，是目前国内性能最好的步枪，我这里配件和弹匣库存也不少。”  
“88式狙击步枪，只有两把，有效射程1000米。我想紧急情况时也很难用到。虽然子弹不多也难以操作，但如果要长期野外生存，它还是很有用的。如果可以，我希望我们中可以培养出一个专职狙击手。”  
“92式9mm半自动手枪，有效射程50米，只能单发不能连击，但手枪还是比步枪好携带得多，9mm子弹也是我这里库存最多的。它同样需要瞄准头部射击才有效果。”  
“我还有两支Glock18，可以连发，性能比92式好很多，同样是用9mm子弹。”  
“还有两只M2火焰喷射器，但是没有备用的燃料罐。而且它不好保存，燃料罐还有可能炸掉。所以燃料用完就等于报废了。”

“你们肯定不可能当场掌握所有武器的使用方法，我希望你们现在至少学会使用手枪和95式步枪，这样我们进入种子公司时会安全很多。”  
柳承山教陈定邦，路时教宋光明，好歹学会了如何拆装手枪，如何上膛退膛。但是精准度惨不忍睹。  
柳承山在距离30米的车顶上摆了易拉罐，陈定邦打了八次才打中，宋光明更惨，把15发的弹匣打空了，易拉罐纹丝不动。  
其余三人默然无语，宋光明羞红了脸。  
“不应该啊，”柳承山奇道，“我听姐姐说，你体能很好，所以不应该手抖到准头这么差啊。”  
“姐姐？”宋光明疑惑。  
“哦，我们今天是姐弟play。”陈定邦答疑解惑。  
“你们真是太有情趣了……”路时扶额。

“再来一次。”柳承山要求。  
于是宋光明上满子弹再次瞄准。浪费14发子弹后，易拉罐终于被子弹擦中边缘，歪歪扭扭落到地上。  
“这就是传说中的描边枪法吗？”陈定邦奇道。  
宋光明无地自容。  
“手腕并没有抖。”柳承山观察得很仔细，“你是眼睛有问题吗？”  
听起来很像骂人，但是宋光明不得不承认，“我是有点近视，但是度数不深就没配眼镜。”  
“不止吧。”柳承山追问。  
“还有点散光……”  
“原来如此。”  
疑惑终于被解开了，虽然并不能减少三人对于他枪法的鄙夷。  
“但是我还是建议你随身携带手枪，多一件武器总是多一条生路。但是不要远程射击了，最好是抵着脑袋爆头，否则我怕你误伤队友。”柳承山提出警告。  
宋光明忙不迭地点头。  
空荡荡的小镇并不是绝对安全，就在四人乒乒乓乓试枪的过程中，枪声将游荡的感染者吸引了过来，停车场的入口处，一小群摇摇摆摆的僵尸嚎叫着向地下走来。  
还好四人停车时很注意视角，第一时间就注意到僵尸入侵。  
“那么，接下来就是实战演习环节了。”柳承山提醒。  
四人同时将枪口对准了入口。

凭借强大的火力压制和地形优势，五六十只僵尸被一口气消灭在停车场入口。四人甚至换下手枪，又试射了一轮95式步枪。  
消灭僵尸后他们并不敢在原地停留，因为枪声恐怕还会将更多僵尸吸引过来。这个车库虽然是个很好的藏身之处，但经此一役也等于报废了。  
宋光明和路时作为先锋打头，柳承山和陈定邦跟在后面，两辆车从另一个出口离开，向远在二百公里外的种子公司驶去。


	16. 第十六章 一个希望的守望者

第十六章 一个希望的守望者

名义上的二百公里路程，实际上为了避开仍在拥堵的高速路，两辆车绕了不下三百公里路。  
所幸还有GPS，虽然无人维护的卫星迟早要报废，但短时间内车载导航还能使用。  
将近四个小时的车程之后，众人都十分疲乏，早晨从柳承山家跑得太匆忙，甚至忘了准备食物，于是只能啃路时库存的压缩饼干。  
进行了短暂休整后，宋光明决定正式开始调查。他对于使用队长权限下命令还是挺不好意思的，不过其他三人并没有露出不屑或嘲笑的表情，着实使他松了一口气。  
四人对武器和站位的分配方案是：  
柳承山，步枪+手枪，前哨  
宋光明，手枪+弯刀+防暴盾，前哨近战  
路时，步枪+手枪，火力输出  
陈定邦，手枪+火焰喷射器，后卫

柳承山手握步枪开门，迎面就是两只穿着保安制服的僵尸张开大嘴扑了上来，他不慌不忙挨个点杀爆头。  
随后冲上来的是两位穿A字裙的前台小姐姐。  
可能是怜香惜玉，柳承山没有打中其中一人的脑袋，小姐姐哀嚎着扑了上来，被宋光明及时补刀一刀斩首。  
清场后他们没有急着深入，反而故意空放两枪，试图把更多僵尸吸引过来。  
果然，稍等了片刻，公司大楼中就走出了各色穿白大褂、保洁制服、推销员西服、学生校服的僵尸。甚至吸引来的不止楼内的，还有楼外穿着工装风尘仆仆，一看就是刚从田野出来的农民僵尸。  
如同在停车场的复现，四人依靠强大的火力压制快速清场。田野中的人口密度比城镇低很多，所以并不害怕会将源源不断的僵尸招来。  
最后一只抽搐的僵尸倒在宋光明的补刀下，他担忧地叹了一口气，  
“这种方法不能多用，我们并没有用之不竭的子弹。”  
“当然，”柳承山一边给步枪上膛一边说，“这只是因为现在准头太差所以采用最安全的办法。以后射击准度提高了，不可能再像这样浪费子弹。”  
“描边枪法有什么资格说我们啊，”陈定邦对宋光明提出抗议，“回城就给我配眼镜去！”

清场之后，拿着政/府管理机构提供的地图，四人向良种仓库摸索着走去，途径的实验室中仍然可以看到被门锁阻拦，在屋子里急得团团转的僵尸，但为了不惹麻烦，四人都没有解决它们的想法。  
血肉斑驳的墙壁，横陈的尸体和残骸，因养料而聚集的虫豸，房间中僵尸如同幽灵的呻吟声，还有时不时会使脚下一滑的，腐烂的器官和组织渗出液。  
四人之前所见的僵尸都是刚刚感染，还保持着基本的人形，也未曾见到被僵尸荼毒的普通人下场是多么悲惨。此时第一次见到被僵尸袭击过的完整场景，真切地体会到何为世界末日，每个人都感到毛骨悚然。  
“小心脚下。”看宋光明只顾着盯走廊尽头，却被脚下一截肠子差点绊倒，路时忍不住出言提醒他。  
“啊哈哈谢谢...”  
宋光明不好意思地干笑两声，话音未落，拐角突然冲出一只僵尸，宋光明举起盾牌挡住面门，想不到强大的冲击力直接将他撞倒在地。  
“侧翻！”柳承山在他身旁大喊。  
他手脚并用将压在他身上的僵尸推向一侧，将脑袋与僵尸的獠牙拉开距离。而后柳承山枪口抵住僵尸脑门，完成一枪爆头。  
“没受伤吧？”柳承山担忧地看着在地上滚了一身血污的宋光明。  
宋光明摆摆手站起来，警觉地与众人拉开一定距离，“不知道，我们等等看。”  
他们就这样一动不动地观察了一分钟，宋光明毫无变化。  
“看来没感染。”路时长出一口气。  
“好了，继续前进。”宋光明接过路时递来的纸巾把脸擦干净，继续下命令。  
“唉，实在是刺激过头了。”殿后的陈定邦三步一回头，心惊胆战，忍不住叹气。

终于摸索到仓库，柳承山一脚踹开大门，闭着眼睛迎面一轮扫射。出乎意料的是，子弹全部落空了。空荡荡的仓库中没有僵尸冲出来。  
他们谨慎地巡视了一周，然后在紧锁的冰柜里听到了砰砰砰的撞击声。  
“听起来里面有一只僵尸。”宋光明说。  
“除了这玩意儿，也没什么还能在冰柜里活下来了。”陈定邦吐槽。  
“要打开锁杀死它吗？”路时谨慎地建议。  
“没必要，它已经不可能出来了，再杀它只是浪费子弹。”柳承山回应道。  
“是谁这么大胆，想得到把僵尸锁进冰柜呢？近身搏斗的话人类很容易被感染啊。”陈定邦啧啧称奇。  
“恐怕是那位。”路时指向仓库深处。  
在仓库角落的一个写字台旁，倚靠着一具已经腐烂的尸体，他将锄头抵在墙上，而他的后脑勺深深地凿进了锄头里。  
“这都是看过僵尸电影的人啊。”陈定邦感叹，“知道得把脑子凿烂才不会尸变。这么自杀也真是够狠的。”

宋光明率先上前查看，发现写字台上端正地摆着一封遗书。招呼众人都围过来后，他读出了文字内容。  
“我已经在工具储藏室躲了三天，王志高一直在仓库里徘徊，我无法出门。虽然满仓库都是粮食，但没有水，我很快就会渴死。  
“王志高没有被任何东西咬过，我不明白他为什么会感染。但这个问题已经不重要了。  
“我希望我能把重要的种子整理出来，但我现在无法出去。我司是全渝省最著名的种子公司，所以我相信一定会有人回来取良种。以下是重要经济作物的在仓库货柜中的位置：  
水稻骨干亲本 IR8，S1240。 IR24，S1256。 丰锦，S1359。 明恢63，S1366......  
常规粳稻 镇稻11，S2714。 扬粳4227， S2951。 扬粳4038，S2966……  
常规籼稻……  
粳型三系……  
籼型两系……  
玉米品种……  
油菜品种……  
向日葵品种......  
菠菜品种......  
番茄品种......  
“最后是我的一点私心，我知道在僵尸出现后人类文明随时会崩溃，除了求生，人类没有精力做任何享乐。但我希望你们能带走一些花卉种子，它们在H54区，已经做了脱水处理，可以保存至少50年。希望你们能一直保存它们，直到看得到希望的那天，把它们播洒下去。  
“我无法忍受我的朋友再被僵尸病毒折磨了，我们同事了十三年，如今却要在门缝里看他一点一点烂掉。我决定让他安眠，如果我不幸被他咬到，我就自杀。  
“我不确定低温是否能冻死僵尸，打烂脑袋是否能让我安眠，如果你们到来时我们两个仍然活着，请给我们个痛快。  
“我叫林一磊，我和我的全家人都住在C市，如果你们还能联系到他们，请告诉他们，我已经死了，但我已经尽了我所能做的一切努力，我死得没有遗憾。  
“以下是我家人的联系方式。”

“C市，”路时轻轻叹息，“恐怕已经凶多吉少了。”  
陈定邦一言不发朝冰柜走去，第一枪打开锁链，第二枪将扑出来的僵尸爆头。  
看着被枪声惊动的三人，陈定邦哑声说，“这是林一磊的心愿。”  
没人对她浪费两发子弹表示异议。  
林一磊留下的清单为他们搜集种子提供了极大的便利，搜集全部经济作物没用半小时。  
一人提着一个储物箱，四人站在了H54花卉区。  
“都有什么花？”陈定邦问。  
借着身高优势，柳承山去读货柜上的备注，“大花蕙兰和文心兰。”  
“蕙质兰心啊。”路时感叹。  
三个人一起看向宋光明。  
宋光明愣了一下，然后意识到他是队长，“当然是能带多少带多少啦，这是文明的希望。”  
即将离开仓库时，宋光明犹豫了一下，还是说出口，  
“我们把林一磊带出去吧，然后在路边埋葬他。他值得有尊严地死去。”  
————————————————————  
没带上王志高是因为四个人抬两具尸体太危险了，遇到袭击将毫无还手之力。


	17. 第十七章 一个破冰小游戏

第十七章 一个破冰小游戏

调查任务有惊无险地完成了。  
此时是下午三点，离天黑还有很久，三人决定尽快上路，争取回城过夜。  
车开了一半的路程，在即将穿过一个县的县城时，路时打开后车灯，缓缓靠边停车。后面的吉普收到信号，也尾随着停下。  
“怎么了？”柳承山下车询问。  
“不好说，”路时摇摇头，“我看到前面仿佛有什么东西，但我不确定是什么。”  
他边说边从车厢取出望远镜，举起来一看就神色大变。  
“看到了什么？”陈定邦也一脸紧张地跳下了车。  
“僵、尸、潮。”路时声音压得很低，但每个字都咬得很重，听到的三人同时倒吸一口冷气。  
“是朝我们来的吗？”宋光明追问。  
“不是，是横着走的，”路时一边解释一边将望远镜塞给宋光明，“但数量很多，非常多。”  
柳承山也取出了望远镜，举起望远镜的两人神色同时凝重起来。  
难以计数的僵尸，无边无际，布满了县城大街小巷的每个角落，挨挨挤挤地，从南向北缓缓移动。偶尔有缺胳膊断腿的僵尸倒下，立刻被尸潮淹没，而行进队列一刻不停。两人观察了十分钟，看不到尸潮有终结的希望。  
“不能再往前走了。”柳承山说。  
好奇心爆炸的陈定邦一把夺过望远镜，看了两眼就脸色灰败地放下镜头，低声骂了一句脏话。  
“那么我们原地露宿？”宋光明建议。  
柳承山点点头，“任何额外的声响都可能把它们吸引过来，而且如果倒退的话也不能保证上一个镇子没有发生尸潮。所以就原地露宿吧。”  
他们把车开得离镇子稍微远了一些，确保镇子里的僵尸还在望远镜的视野范围内，随后两辆车并肩停靠，两位司机路时和柳承山先休息，而宋光明和陈定邦放哨。

陈定邦只在车里安静//坐了不到半小时，随后就一屁股坐上了路虎的引擎盖，轻敲路虎的前车窗，“嗨，出来陪我聊天。”  
宋光明被望远镜视窗中突然出现的一只大手吓了一大跳，拿下望远镜才看到是陈定邦在笑着和他打招呼。  
“不要这样吓人啦定邦姐，我们处境很危险的，我要专心放哨。”  
“你坐在车里，视野是受限的，除了前方，哪里都看不到，还不如我看得清楚呢。”陈定邦劝说他。  
宋光明想想也有道理，于是也下车坐到了引擎盖上。陈定邦还邀请他爬上车顶，他犹豫了一下，“车不会被压塌吧？”  
“吉普说不准，不过路虎肯定没问题。”  
在陈定邦的怂恿下，两人最终还是爬上了车顶。  
“这样，我们背靠背，一个看前方一个看后方，然后隔半个小时就换一次位置。”宋光明建议。  
“没问题。”陈定邦满口答应。  
只坐了十分钟，陈定邦又闲不住了。  
“亮亮，我们来聊天吧。”  
“但是我们要放哨啊。”  
“聊天用嘴又不用眼睛，你不用看着我。”  
“好吧，”宋光明无奈答应，“聊什么？”  
“星期天逛公园那个游戏你玩过吗？”  
“玩过，”宋光明想了一下，“不知道我们玩的规则是否一样。”  
“就是我说逛公园，你说逛什么，如果是动物的话我再接有几条腿。”  
“听起来规则差不多。”宋光明点头。  
“很简单吧？输了的人要说真心话哦，大冒险就算了，太要命了。”  
“好的。”  
“那么你先开始。”陈定邦戳戳宋光明后背。

“星期天，逛公园。”  
“看美妆店。”  
“公园里哪有美妆店啊！”直男宋光明当场崩溃。  
“不要狡辩，我说有就有，你答不上来就是你输了。”陈定邦理直气壮。  
“好吧，那就算我输了，你想问什么？”宋光明十分无奈。  
“你和路时是怎么认识的？”  
“这个啊，我们其实只是约了一次实践的普通网友，然后僵尸出现后我告诉他去D市避难，没想到他在高速路口等我。之后我们就一直在一起行动了。”  
“实践？和约调是一个意思吗？”陈定邦好奇地问。  
“差不多吧，你和柳承山是S/M圈的人吗？”  
宋光明给陈定邦解释了一下S/M和SP的区别，陈定邦听的啧啧称奇，“你果然比我想象得还刚啊，纯挨打的话恐怕阿山都受不了。”  
“不……并不像你想象得那么可怕……”宋光明不知该如何纠正她的错误观念。  
“总之我眼光还是挺准的嘛，这两年也没有退步，一眼就看穿了你是个抖M。”  
“这怎么办到的啊！”  
“哼，老娘这辈子见过的男人比你吃过的盐还多啊。”陈定邦洋洋得意。  
“继续？”陈定邦问。  
“你开头。”宋光明说。

“星期天，逛公园。”  
“看动物”  
“没有腿”  
“…蛇”宋光明差点又被算计到。  
“海豚”  
“鲨鱼”  
“金鱼”  
“电鳗”  
“海豹”  
“海豹是有腿的！”宋光明及时抓住错误。  
“什么！居然是有腿的吗？”陈定邦一时懵逼。  
“两条前腿啊。”  
“啊……你这么说我想起来了。”  
“那么愿赌服输吧，我来提问。”  
“好吧，你想问什么？”  
“你和柳承山，到底是什么关系？”宋光明语气严肃地问。  
“啊，这个问题啊。”陈定邦一副早有预料的语气，“这是个很长的故事，不过迟早要让你们知道，不如就现在告诉你吧，然后你再转告路时。”  
“可能以你的阅历来说很难接受，但不要打断我哦，否则我会把你踹下车去。”陈定邦威胁道。  
“……我不会打断你的。”


	18. 第十八章 一个橙V的心事

第十八章 一个橙V的心事

“我很小的时候，据说我爸妈都是工人，家里条件还不错。后来他们全下岗了，一家三口带我姥姥，全吃我姥姥的退休金。我姥姥说，我妈心思活泛，提起来去南方打工。她先走的，我爸过一年也跟着走了，都再也没回来。”  
“我的名字不是父母起的，他们给我的名字是陈丽，俗透了，全国最烂大街的名字就是丽和明。  
“我上四年级的时候，拖着我的姥姥，拿着户口本去了派出所，让姥姥把我的名字改成了陈定邦。也没什么理由，当时只是太讨厌他们起的名字了，班里同学谁叫我全名我打谁。上课无聊我就翻字典，翻到‘定邦’那天我想，这是个男人的名字，坚定，威风，又响亮，就它了。

  
“我从十岁出头就开始在街上混了，虽然是女孩子，但没怯过阵，打架从没落下过，谁叫我我都帮忙。好在脑子好使，成绩马马虎虎一直没有被学校劝退。高考那年我姥姥死了，她的退休金没了，我高考成绩也一塌糊涂，三本都上不了。当时根本没想过上大专。大专有什么可上的，一群垃圾，每天不上课跟我喝酒打架的全是大专的，连高中生都打不过。  
“不上学了，我也没有什么积蓄，就想找个工作，当时有个曾经一起玩过的女生来找我，说她想和我一起去广东那边卖酒，钱很好挣，就跟以前一样每天晚上照样玩，只不过是陪客人玩。客人喝得越多我挣得越多。夜店里的酒卖得多贵啊，一晚上喝一箱，一千块钱就到手了。  
“去了我才知道，卖的不是酒，是我。那女孩儿早就做了鸡，把我带进行，她是想开始做鸡头了。酒水经理是真有，陪酒陪玩也是真的，酒贵也是真的，只有工资是假的，一晚上能挣一百顶破天了。  
“我当时觉得被骗了很生气，当然不答应。她让手下的小姐收拾我，我来一个打一个。她又给她男朋友打电话，她男友带着人把我拖到夜总会后院想教训我，我把玻璃打碎，在手里藏了玻璃碴子，把他们三个全捅了，逃了出来。  
当时我身无分文，身份证都丢了，坐不了车，回不了家。没法报警，那一片儿的警察，一看你穿这个样子就知道你是个什么东西，你说的话他们一句都不信。我在大街上流浪了三天，连乞丐都不如。乞丐还有人给钱呢，我连妆都没卸干净，头发也没洗，谁见我都躲着走，到晚上还有吸了毒的流浪汉来对我动手动脚，第三天晚上三个男人围住我，我差点没躲过去。我当时就想，何苦呢，迟早都会被强//奸，还不如自己卖，挑个顺眼的，街上又没有鸡头拿我的抽成，我挣的一毛一分都是我自己的。隔一天我就去丽莎街了，站街女最多的地方。  
“你知道找站街女做一次，最低多少钱吗？”陈定邦举起双手，一只手比划一，一只手比划五，“十五块钱，就在街边随便找一个死胡同就完事儿了。我当然混得没有那么惨，但还是连套都买不起，我又怕死，每天早晨都去中档小区门口偷防艾宣传盒子里的避/孕套，它放一盒子我拿一盒子，去晚了就全被拿完了。后来攒了点钱，买了手机，我就开始去宾馆发小卡片，还得找没被鸡头占了的小宾馆。鸡头也划场子，进了他们的场子不是羊入虎口吗。

  
“有一天有个客人点了包夜，我去宾馆找他，人长得还挺壮的，想不到是个面瓜。他让我给他脱衣服，我就给他脱了。他又让我自己脱衣服，脱到剩内衣他就不让我脱了。然后他对我说，‘打我’，我上去就给他个大嘴巴子。他摸了摸自己的脸，在我面前跪下来，说‘继续’。那一晚上我啥也没干，光扇他了。第二天下午睡醒来一看，俩手手心都是青的。  
“当时我有点懵，这钱挣的挺容易，连避/孕套都省得偷了。后来我问了问街上的朋友，才知道世界上竟然有这么个圈子，叫SM。

  
“那个男人后来又找了我几次，每次要求都不多，不是扇他耳光就是用鞭子抽他，他还有点恋足。我倒是不介意，比这恶心的男人多了去了。约了几次后他对我讲，‘不要出去卖了，做我的主人吧，我养你。’，我就问他，他们这圈子到底是个什么情况。他给我讲了一晚上，讲完回去，我就把他给拉黑了。不让我挣钱，还只给他一个白嫖，想得美哦。  
“我在微博是橙V，微信加了当地的约调群，后来还开了自己的公众号。有了积蓄后我一直租的都是地下室，后来索性租了两间，一间自己住，一间改造成了工作室。说是工作室，其实就是刑房啦，手铐铁链什么的，阴森恐怖的工具摆一排，加个滤镜发到微博上，客人就会觉得很有气氛。来的人还不少。  
“可惜现在没网啦，不然你去搜紫罗兰公主，我的大v号，粉丝二十万呢。”陈定邦说得骄傲又遗憾。宋光明虎躯一震，差点把望远镜摔下去，这城乡杀马特风的艺名真是难听到让人窒息。  
“干嘛啊，有那么难听吗？这么难听还不是为了让人过目难忘。”陈定邦生气地猛捣宋光明后背。  
“那几年生意真的不错，我工作日每天晚上接客，周末接全天，日程都排不开。而且也不累，连屋子都不用我打扫，M自己就打扫干净了，让他们干活他们很开心的。我也从来没想过转行或者从良，毕竟我没文化，出去除了端盘子还能做什么呢？我只担心自己老太快，还没挣够养老的钱，就没客人约我了。  
“当然也过不少男M劝我不要工作，他们养我。”陈定邦冷笑，“男人嘛，都是这样的，不管是总裁还是包工头，S还是M，在高潮时做的承诺，不管他是站着说，跪着说，还是躺着说的，都是放屁。”她就这样在男性宋光明面前批驳男人的劣根性，大言不惭。  
“我没想过会嫁给男人，操了那么多男人后，我这辈子最讨厌的就是男人。”她自我意识强烈得过分，说得永远是‘操人’而不是‘被人操’。

  
“然而柳承山他……不太一样。”陈定邦的语速逐渐慢下来，露出迷惘又幸福的表情，“也许是他欲擒故纵呢，反正他和我调教过的所有男人都不一样。其他那些男M，虽然在流泪，但其实快乐又享受。而柳承山，虽然表情爽得要上天，却在事后悄悄地哭了。他那种拼命压抑着自己欲望和快感的痛苦，很美。所有客人都是来享受欲望的，只有他是分裂的，他一边在享受，一边想逃离。  
“他从来不说包养我，只是把我每周一多半的日程都付费预约下来，快到时间了又请罪说有事去不了。他体谅我的自尊心，想玩什么项目都要小心地试探很久，确定我不讨厌才开口。他也从不在我那里过夜，被我折腾到腿脚发软也咬紧牙关挣扎着回家。我说要他陪我全天，他那种内心滴血还是忍痛拒绝我的表情，真是太可爱了。  
“来往多了，我就知道了他为什么流泪。他一辈子都是个安分守己的乖孩子。乖乖考大学，乖乖选父母喜欢的专业，乖乖回到老家做父母满意的公务员，然后早早结婚，乖乖娶一个父母满意的妻子。但他改变不了自己的本性，他骨子里是个无可救药的受虐狂。

  
“他疯狂地健身，练出了六块腹肌。自残，在不易被发现的腋窝给自己烫烟疤。逛黄色网站，打色情电话。  
“这一切都没有用，他开始在网上约调，直到找到我，迅速地沉沦在我身下。  
“我们从来没有过性交，但是这一切，对他来说已经等于出轨了。  
“我觉得他很特别，我喜欢特别的男人。

  
“我也从来没要求他和我在一起，我有我的自尊，我衣食无忧生活独立，没有必要像个小三一样求他包养，尊严扫地。  
“我们就那样心照不宣地共度了三年，直到今年年初，他终于忍无可忍地向我示爱，我说，我可以接受，但你要先告诉你老婆。  
“我万万没想到，第二天他就向老婆摊牌了。他老婆歇斯底里地疯狂了一个月，然后不得不接受现实，向他要500万的补偿费。  
“他当然拿不出那么多钱，他只是一个街道办的办公室科员。所以他的工资卡、医保卡和其他证件全部质押在他老婆手里，每月的家庭开支从工资卡里扣除，什么时候能拿出500万，什么时候两人才离婚。  
“天降陨石，其实国际上早在半年前就有观测到，还尝试用太空站进行击碎。但没有效果，也没想到它还携带僵尸病毒。但是D市驻防的方案早就有了，一部分政//府资产也早早进行了转移。柳承山在体制内，得到了一点模糊的消息，所以提早在D市租房，把老婆孩子和亲戚们都送了过去。而我们两个留在C市，”陈定邦轻轻笑了一下，“过了一个月末日前的狂欢假期。”  
“他是真的爱我，我可以感受到，像一条狗一样，忠诚地，毫无保留地爱我。我觉得这种感情如果错过要遭天打雷劈的。  
“我知道他有家庭，这种事不管怎么说都是道德败坏，身败名裂。但我觉得世界上所有事情，总会有个价位，不管说得再无价，到了该索赔的时候，总是要一分一角计算价格的。生命是有价位的，爱情和婚姻也有价位。所以我要做的就很简单了，和他一起，赔偿他老婆500万，赎回他的自由。”


	19. 第十九章 一个新据点

第十九章 一个新据点

陈定邦絮絮叨叨讲了很久，四个小时不知不觉就过去了。  
然后他们把路时和柳承山叫醒换班。  
到早晨五点，天蒙蒙亮，在副驾驶座酣睡的宋光明被路时叫醒。  
僵尸潮已经离去了，一夜平安无事，他们可以上路了。

在出发前，他们讨论了之后的临时据点。  
“地下停车场恐怕已经吸引了大量僵尸不能用了，柳哥你还知道其他适合停车的地方吗？”路时率先发问。  
柳承山还在思索，宋光明犹豫了一下，提出了担忧，  
“其实我之前就在想，我们之前停车的枫镇，可能已经不安全。 D市政/府在鼓励难民外出探索资源，枫镇离那么近，很快就会被发现。一旦被发现，我们两辆车中的全部物资都会打水漂。”  
四个人神色都凝重起来。  
“停在更远的地方，从停车点到D市的路上会很危险。”柳承山说。  
“而且，枫镇僵尸少，是因为被D市大量聚集的活人吸引过去。换更偏远的镇子，光是全镇僵尸化的居民我们就应付不来。”路时补充。  
“那么乡村呢？”陈定邦突然发话。  
“乡村？”宋光明愣了一下，“乡村确实僵尸应该不多，但没有现成的地下停车库吧。”  
“其实普通的民宅车库就可以，只要做一些遮掩不被搜索资源的人发现。”柳承山说。  
“还有一个问题是动物。”宋光明补充。  
“动物？”柳承山愣了一下。  
“是的，”宋光明点点头，“我们住难民营的时候，管理员严禁往宿舍带任何食物，说可能吸引老鼠，而老鼠也会传播僵尸病毒。”  
“这个我也有所耳闻，”柳承山说，“我们政/府里也发起了灭鼠运动，还有一部分同事被安排的工作就是上街抓猫打狗。”  
“猫狗也会传染？”路时咦了一声，“你这么一说我想起来了，在C市确实见到过几只摇摇晃晃有点奇怪的狗，当时光顾着逃命了没多想。而D市，我们在那里住了七天，一只流浪猫狗都没有见到。”  
“应该是都被扑杀了吧。”陈定邦若有所悟。  
“具体什么动物会被传染，我没有确切消息，但是我有看到一小部分文件，畜牧场和猪羊牛驴的养殖场都被政/府控制起来了，进行了疫病排查。所以很有可能，全部哺乳动物都会传染。”柳承山解释。  
“所以，需要防范的不止难民，还有全部哺乳动物……”宋光明感觉十分头大。  
“这也是难民挤破头也一定要进入D市的原因，与高效而且信息灵通的政/府相比，个人面对危机四伏的荒野实在太无力了。”柳承山又给大家泼一瓢冷水。  
“那你为什么要出城呢？你在政/府消息明明更灵通。”宋光明不解。  
“我们C市的政/府班子和D市完全重叠了，我们这些C市的公务员完全处于停薪留职的状态，”柳承山无奈地说，“也会分配一些工作，比如打狗、抓老鼠、建墙，但很繁重报酬又很低，没得选的人自然只能接受，但我，我是要还债的人啊。”  
于是宋光明想起了柳承山的500万赔偿费。  
“咳，多说无益，到底该往哪里藏车呢？”陈定邦转移了话题。  
“其实我觉得枫镇周围的乡村是个好想法。”柳承山说，“一方面乡村资源不多，不会被难民关注。另一方面路程也不会很远。其实我们可以再找两辆被遗弃的车专门来往于据点和D市。  
“至于哺乳动物的问题，如果我们不是经常在那边居住，其实不用担心。如果长时间居住的话，我们就有必要改造房屋了，到时候顺便防范老鼠和流浪动物也不迟。”  
“如果能有房屋做据点的话，我们就可以开始收集资源了。”路时接话，“说实话，我车里的水和食物撑不了很久，我们还缺乏药品。”  
“是的，其实这个问题我也想说，我们这次行动实在是有些轻率了，没有准备任何药品，也没有预备方案，一旦实际情况与我们预料的不同，全军覆没也不是没有可能，”宋光明很严肃地说，“当然，这是我作为队长的失误，我检讨。”  
他有些惭愧地垂下了目光，却发现其他人都面带微笑地看着他。  
“这么快就进入队长角色啦，很负责嘛亮亮！”陈定邦踮起脚来摸他脑袋。  
宋光明很无奈地把她的手拨开。本来他是不介意配合陈定邦的日常调戏的，但是昨晚听完故事，想想旁边站着一米九的忠犬柳承山，心里总觉得毛毛的，担心暧昧的举动会导致他被柳承山手撕。  
“那么，既然决定了去乡村藏身，我们现在就出发吧。”玩闹结束，宋光明做出决定。

他们在GPS中查枫镇周边地图，最终选择了两个距离枫镇不到5公里的小村落，都离国道很远，只有一条小路进村，相对隐蔽。  
第一个村庄的地势相对平坦，村庄入口的小路两侧是广阔的稻田和遮蔽国道的水杉，入口被两层茂密的杉树遮挡，一晃神就会错过。  
“准备好，进村了？”两位司机对视一眼，柳承山一脚油门，率先驶离国道。  
在村口，此次只有柳承山和宋光明下车，路时和陈定邦则在车中持枪掩护。因为柳承山担心M2的燃料桶不稳定迟早会炸，所以他们决定趁早把它用光。于是下车的两人一人身负一台M2火焰喷射器，然后还是老办法，对天鸣抢。  
四人等了两三分钟，然后就听到了让人不安的低沉嘶吼，陆陆续续，僵尸从村庄的主路和岔路中冒头了。  
在僵尸从住宅奔跑到路口的这段间隙里，宋光明打量了一下尸群，确实人数寥寥，基本是老人和小孩，偶尔有体型近似中年的妇女，还有几个缺胳膊断腿，不知道是残疾人还是坟头诈尸。是一个很典型的空心化村庄呢。宋光明胡思乱想。  
在他遐想的时候，第一只僵尸已经冲到了他面前。他正打算点燃喷射器，僵尸已经脑袋开瓢扑倒在他面前。  
他回头一看，路时很风骚地戴着射击护目镜，向他比了一个V字。宋光明不得不承认他被可爱到了。  
“他打我的时候有这么可爱过吗？”宋光明小小的脑袋里充满大大的迷惑。  
“我也来！”陈定邦不甘示弱地砰砰砰连开五枪，没有一枪打中。宋光明眼睁睁看着距离柳承山左脚不到一指的距离被子弹砸出深陷的弹坑。  
柳承山深呼吸了三次，声音发颤地说，“主，主人……请相信我，暂且不需要您开枪……”

清场之后，村口留下了五十多只僵尸的残骸，然后他们换了装备，如同探索种子公司一样，宋光明打头，陈定邦殿后，四人紧紧抱团向村子深处行进。  
“有药店啊。”眼神好的路时率先发现。  
那是一个很小的诊所，前台兼职药店。  
柳承山率先进门，没有发现威胁，才招呼其他人跟上。  
路时和陈定邦在诊所搜集药品，柳承山和宋光明则进入后院排查危险。刚推开门，他们就听到了令人不安的吠叫声。  
“好像不是人……是狗？”宋光明不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
推开门他们就看到了，院子里空无一人，只有一只大黑狗被锁链紧锁在院落一角。  
其实已经难以辨认物种了，近半个月的腐烂，面部皮肤都已经脱落得血肉模糊，只能从低沉的吠叫中辨认出这生物恐怕是狗。  
宋光明等着柳承山一枪解决，没想到柳承山看向他，“你动手。”  
“我？”宋光明愣了一下，“我准头那么差。”  
“所以才让你练手啊，从种子公司到现在你一枪都没开过。我知道你怕浪费子弹，但是这种事不练是不会有进步的。”  
宋光明不得不承认柳承山是对的，所以他把刀收到背后，从腰间拔出手枪，隔着五米对准了黑狗。  
…  
他瞄准了半天，又往前走了两步。  
…  
又往前走了一步  
…  
直到黑狗忍无可忍地向他扑来，他终于向张开的血盆大口扣动了扳机。  
然而还是没打中嘴，只打中了喉咙。  
黑狗被冲击力击翻在地，仰面朝天抽搐不已，宋光明赶快上去补枪毁尸灭迹。杀死丧尸狗后他回头看柳承山，柳承山不知道该说什么好于是默默地戴起了墨镜。

后院有几间诊所和病房，但空空如也，人员已经全部撤离。鉴于还不确定要把哪里作为据点，他们没有动里面的医疗用具。  
心急的陈定邦已经推开了院门冲他们大喊，“你们在磨蹭什么啊！快过来！我们找到好多有用的东西！”  
“止痛、消炎、退烧、麻醉、消毒，还有各种治高血压心脏病之类老年常见病的药。我们能找到的就这些。”路时把药品按大致类别整理出来，摆在了柜台上。  
“先放在这里吧？不是还要继续深入？可以待会回来再拿。”宋光明提议，没人反对。  
他们接下来将全村转了一圈，还发现了小卖铺和榨油厂。这个村子还算富裕，普遍盖起两三层的小楼，而且家家有车库。  
自带杀马特气质的陈定邦认为他们应该住在最豪华阔气的村大队，被其余三人一起否定了。  
“如果有难民进村，第一个搜索的就是村大队。”路时毫不怀疑。  
同理，诊所和小卖铺附近的民宅也都被否定了。  
“硬化路面到达不了的地方也不可以，每次车辆驶过都会留下新车辙，很容易引发怀疑。”柳承山提醒。  
最后他们看上了一栋隐藏在蛛网一样小路深处的，平平无奇的二层小楼，只有一个车库，不过旁边邻居也有车库，所以车位足够。  
大门紧锁，不过侧面厨房的窗户居然是打开的。于是宋光明自告奋勇钻进去，从里面打开了门。  
“看起来还不错啊。”陈定邦上下打量。  
路时挑剔的眼光显示他对这里的装修其实很不满意。  
柳承山则很虔诚地双手合十向空气鞠躬，对被占用住宅的主人说了一声抱歉。  
“上面没有问题。”在三人查看一楼时，宋光明已经从二楼跑下来了。  
“单独行动很危险的啊，亮亮。”路时有点不满地皱起眉头。  
“抱歉……”虽然宋光明嘴上经常道歉，然而基本不会改就是了。  
陈定邦完全无视了他们俩，冲上了二楼，然后拉开主卧的大门就喊，“我和阿山要住这间！”  
“卧室总共上面三间下面一间，你们要住哪里随意。”宋光明说，“不过不是还有一个村子吗？不去看看吗？”  
“说实话，我觉得这个村子无论地形还是资源我都很满意了，不过谨慎一点也好，也许能多一条退路。”柳承山说。  
于是刚刚打量完新家的众人又要离开了，在出门前，陈定邦从门厅的鞋柜上翻出了一个狗项圈，她一把抓起，踮起脚扣在了柳承山脖子上。  
“决定了!今天的play是K9！”  
柳承山愣了一下，双膝跪在了地上。  
他用坚硬的短发去顶弄陈定邦的手心，然后在陈定邦的胸口，小声地说了一声，  
“汪。”


	20. 第二十章 一个住在新家的夜晚

第二十章 一个住在新家的夜晚

他们又回到车里，另一个村庄在枫镇的另一边。  
离村庄还有一公里远，手持望远镜的陈定邦就开始大喊，“停车停车停车！！！”  
两辆车不明所以地停下，宋光明拿起望远镜才看到，这村子紧靠公路的是一片坟场，如今被埋进去的全爬起来了，一片森森白骨挂着破衣烂衫在风中摇摆飘荡。  
“还是……别进去了吧？”  
众人对视一眼，掉头返回了第一个村庄。  
第二个村庄的坟场提醒了他们，宋光明急忙打开gps查看第一个村庄的坟地。地图告诉他，坟地要翻过一座小山坡再跨过一条小河，所谓背山靠水，他顿时放心很多。  
他问柳承山，“柳哥，我们直接把车开进车库？”  
柳承山戴着项圈点点头，怕他没看清，追加了一声，“汪！”  
“汪是什么意思啊！！”宋光明有点崩溃，“你们入戏也太深了！”  
“咳，游戏暂时中止，等安顿好我们再玩。”陈定邦不得不让柳承山恢复语言功能。  
得到指令的柳承山立刻恢复正常，“好的，我看邻居的车库要大很多，我停邻居家吧。”  
他们把车库门帘撬开，停好车子，还仔细检查了车库里有没有老鼠。据点车库里的杂物很多，被全部搬了出来，等待出村时扔掉。  
然后四人分头，一路去小卖铺和榨油厂，一路去诊所，把整理好的物资全部搬回了家。

“终于安顿下来了！”陈定邦惬意地仰面倒在双人大床里，舒展地伸了个懒腰。  
当然，柳承山跪在床边。  
“还没完，不要偷懒哦。”路时敲敲主卧房门，“为了预防吸引老鼠，要把屋子每个角落全部打扫干净。”  
“啊——烦死了！！！我都多少年没做过家务了！！！”陈定邦气得在床上打滚。  
因为老鼠僵尸化后也有攻击性，所以打扫房间仍然是一项高危行为。  
四人全副武装，从二层的卧室开始清扫，然后是一层的客套厨房和仓储。地下室十分使人畏难，最后还是宋光明提议用湿柴燃起烟在地下室燃烧，烧死的是没病的，烧不死冲出来的是有病的，最后尸体统统一把火烧死了结。  
从小卖铺带回来的老鼠药被大剂量地铺洒在后院、地下室、厨房以及堆积粮食物资的库房，剂量大到宋光明很担心挥发的毒药都足够把自己毒死。  
然而被毒死和被咬死只能二选一，那还是选被毒死吧。  
然后要把为空调留的管道口都堵上，将窗户封死，将后门堵死，将前门加固。

终于打扫结束时已经是晚上了，出于对黑暗的畏惧也出于对新家的向往，虽然路时对软装修颇多微辞，他们还是留宿在了据点。  
宋光明所住的次卧靠近主卧，可以依稀听见小皮鞭啪啪啪的声音，不禁使他面红耳赤。他觉得这个环境很难入睡，于是决定在这对狗男女游戏结束之前，先去找路时聊天。  
他敲敲门，得到许可后推门进去，路时正在龇牙咧嘴哆哆嗦嗦地给自己挑水泡。  
于是宋光明想起来，这两天里路时一直在持枪掩护自己，右手早就被后座力撞击得难以握拳。  
难以想象半个月前骄矜的总裁如今穿着一身休闲运动服，细嫩的皮肉伤痕累累，就像富家公子被人绑架了去打黑拳一样。  
宋光明有些过意不去，于是主动提出，“我来帮你吧？”  
路时看了他一眼，笑了，“当然可以，我是不会像某人一样死要面子活受罪的。”  
宋光明的脸腾地又变红了。  
他捧起路时的右手，然后接过针，小心翼翼去戳虎口上的水泡。  
路时忍不住笑他，“你比我还手软啊，这怎么戳得破。”  
被路时鄙视的宋光明只能加快动作，握紧路时的手腕，一狠心把掌心五个水泡全挑了，挤出积液，再为他轻轻涂消毒膏。  
他处理完，路时收回手，夸奖他一句，“你的手真的很稳。”  
宋光明的脸又又变红了。

宋光明想给路时讲陈定邦的事，被路时按到床边椅子上，他烧了一壶茶水，二人边喝边聊。  
很幸运，虽然电已经断了，小村庄的自来水还没有断绝，可能附近有水塔。  
他们从地下室找出一个烧炭的小炉子，被不喝茶就会死的路时不客气地占用了。  
水喝了半肚子，终于把陈定邦的故事讲完，路时点点头，“原来是这样。”  
“我倒是不介意他们有什么道德瑕疵，而且已经是队友了，自然能帮的要尽力去帮他们，倒是你，亮亮，你对未来有什么计划吗？”路时问。  
宋光明顿了一下，慢慢地说，“我其实很担心我母亲，但我家乡离D市太远了，离定邦姐的老家倒不远。现在这种情况，交通完全断绝，要回去几乎是不可能的。”  
“这样啊……”路时也想不出什么好办法，“那就先想办法活下去吧，之后不管是期待政/府恢复交通，还是我们自己去寻亲，总会有能见面的一天。”  
“我们？”宋光明有些惊讶。  
“是啊，我们不是朋友吗？”  
“那你的家人呢？”  
“我的家人啊，”路时语气很轻松地说，“应该过得比我现在好吧。我家有个码头，还有一架小飞机，如果遇到灾难，逃到安全的地方是不成问题的。”  
宋光明像听梦话一样听路时讲家事。  
“所以，我完全不担心我家人，但我也无法与他们取得联系。在这里我最熟的就是你了，所以我们还会共处很长时间。”  
路时很温和地笑着，向宋光明伸出一只手。  
宋光明没搞明白状况，但还是红着脸握住了路时的手。  
然后他就被路时一把拽到了膝盖上。

宋光明：？？？

“你还记得吗，”路时在他头顶上声音低沉地说，“在难民营，我说过要收拾你。”  
宋光明现在脑子很乱，突然的OTK和路时开启的训诫模式令他大脑当场死机，他找不到什么拒绝的理由也不知道该如何应对这尴尬场面，但是突然脑子里灵光一闪，  
“等，等等，路哥，你的右手不行！”  
“啊，没关系，”路时早有预料地轻笑一声，“我还有左手啊。”  
宋光明无言以对。  
“所以你不要挣扎哦，我恐怕按不住你。”路时提醒他。  
他听到床头柜被拉开的声音，然后眼角余光扫到，路时从抽屉里取出了一把竹尺。  
又换工具了！！路时到底带了多少工具！！！

坚硬又光滑的竹面贴上了他的裤子，然后毫无预兆地，路时抬手就开始打他  
竹尺声音清脆，感受也火辣辣的，宋光明想到隔着房间和楼道的陈定邦和柳承山恐怕也听得一清二楚，不禁又又又一次烧红了脸皮，紧紧抱住了脑袋。  
大概打了五十多下，宋光明隔着裤子也感觉到皮肤一片滚烫，竹尺落下时他忍不住要闷哼出声的时候，热身停止了。  
他毫无抵抗地任路时剥下了裤子，然后路时停住了。  
“这里，”路时指尖轻戳一下宋光明的臀峰，把他吓得一个激灵，“淤血还没完全消退。”  
“呃，好像没关系？”他反过来宽慰路时，“我没感觉很痛。”  
路时轻轻叹了一口气，“不好意思，上次我有点失控，把你打重了。”  
“没关系没关系，完全不影响行动的！”宋光明用力摇头。  
“好吧，把手给我。”  
“唉？”宋光明愣了一下，“我不会挣扎的。”  
“不，只是我喜欢这样而已。”路时的声音中充满恶趣味得逞的愉快。

竹尺再次落下的时候，宋光明忍不住瑟缩了一下。路时虽然态度上充满歉意，但动手完全没手软呢。  
刚刚退了点温度的皮肤马上变得滚烫，已经深红色的臀肉被一遍又一遍左右抽打，从路时的角度去看，可以很愉悦地观察到，皮肤在一点一点肿起高度。  
宋光明忍不住地开始小声呜咽。  
路时捏捏他的手，“忍不住了可以喊出来。”  
然后，“啪”的一下重击敲在大腿根，让宋光明倒吸一口冷气。  
一边安慰一边打人这真是太要命了……宋光明在心里哀叹。  
臀部已经均匀地肿胀起来后，路时很满意地把火力转移到了大腿的上半部分，敏感又脆弱，每一下都让宋光明呜咽出声。  
路时可能对效果还是不满意，于是用力甚至更大了！  
“啪！”  
“呜…”  
“啪！”  
“嘶…”  
“啪！”  
“嗷…”  
“啪！”“亮亮？”  
“哎？”路时突然的呼唤让宋光明理智回归。  
没想到路时手下却没停，又抽了十下，直到宋光明难耐地交叠起双腿。  
“我其实很担心你。”  
“为…呃…为什么？”宋光明忍痛回应。  
“当然是因为你不停地作死啊！”路时想想又开始上头，抡起尺子虎虎生风，一直打到宋光明嗷嗷叫为止。屁股肿了半指高，受创最深的皮肤已经从深红开始发紫。  
“我不会改的。”在呼痛的间隙，宋光明小声地说。  
他声音颤抖却坚定，没有犹豫过一丝一毫。  
路时，是你要我当队长的，我会保护你，我会保护你们所有人。宋光明在心中默默地想着，攥紧了床单。

他听到路时在他头顶轻轻叹息。  
“好吧，最后30下，报数。”  
然后狠狠一尺子敲上了淤血泛紫的臀峰。  
宋光明把痛呼抵在齿根，艰难地报出了一。  
然后是力度毫无改变的十下。  
到十二下的时候，路时暂停了下来。  
“起浮皮了，”他戳了一下最惨痛的臀峰，引起宋光明一阵呻吟，“但我不会停的。”  
宋光明小声嗯了一声。  
于是第十三下敲到了大腿根。  
小声呜咽终于变成了大声惨叫。  
宋光明难耐地一次次扬起腿，又想起路时右手不便，于是自己把腿放下去了……  
淤血浮皮的地方被打到，也会难以自制地拱起腰，路时毫无阻拦的意思，他自己又把腰压下去了……  
三十下打完，路时除了左手微酸，几乎没废什么力，反倒是宋光明自己和自己较劲，累得一身汗。  
路时放下尺子，轻轻拍宋光明的脑袋，“哭了吗？”  
“绝对没有！”宋光明大声回答！  
“那就不要躲到厕所去了，”路时轻轻笑了一下，刚才完全没用力的右手突然死死把宋光明压在了床上，“让我来给你上药。”


	21. 第二十一章 一个精英任务

第二十一章 一个精英任务

第二天起床后再碰头，宋光明和柳承山都有点神情恍惚，路时和陈定邦倒是意味深长地交换了一下眼神。  
简单地用小卖铺没过期的面包做早餐，宋光明小心翼翼坐上硬木椅子，感受了一下触感，不是很痛，不禁对昨晚路时强行压着他上药感到心情复杂。  
宋光明余光想瞟一眼柳承山，发现柳承山不在餐桌上，他扭头四处打量了一番，然后在厨房的地板上看到了柳哥！  
宋光明差点把面包喷出去。  
陈定邦看到他这么激动的样子，一边慢条斯理地给面包涂果酱，一边神态自若地解释，“调/教还没有结束哦，狗狗当然不能上餐桌。”  
桌上其余两人都拼命地咳嗽起来。

吃完早餐，柳承山终于被允许上桌说话了，轻轻调整了一下脖子上的项圈，他开口介绍之后的计划。  
“我建议我们今天就回城交任务。如果回去太迟，也许报酬也会被克扣。我不确定出城再回城的人是否需要再次隔离体检，如果还需要等三天才能进城的话，就两个人留下交任务，剩下两人出城搜集物资。我们现在搜集的食物里其实主要是零食和油，主食很少，不够四个人吃两个月，我希望能搜集更多食物，尤其还需要供应我的家人。”  
其他人都没有反对意见。  
“如果不需要体检，或者不用进城交任务，就一起行动吧？”宋光明的建议被柳承山同意了。  
“柳先生，你这次不用回家吗？”路时问。  
柳承山沉默了一下。  
“我想先了解一下调查小组的酬劳形式，如果不需要我本人，也可以把报酬交到我家属的手上，我就暂时不回去了，他们现在余粮还足够。”  
其他人当然没多置喙什么，讨论了一下细节就出发了。

他们用了不少时间给停车的车库做伪装，确保它们看起来破破烂烂，不会有任何人想强行撬开搜集物资。然后锁好家门，开始在附近寻找新的代步工具。  
村民也不是傻子，所有实用的机动车都被开走了，他们搜寻的过程中还险些被躲在车库里的僵尸袭击。四人辛苦搜索一大圈，最后找到的只有两辆自行车和一辆电动三轮车……  
“居然还有电啊。”路时按了一下三轮车的开关，有些意外。  
“没什么办法，只能将就了，”宋光明无奈地说，“骑快一点，不要被僵尸追上就好。枫镇应该还会有遗留来不及开走的汽车，回来的时候再换车吧。”  
于是宋光明和路时一人一辆自行车，柳承山蹬着三轮载着陈定邦，如同踏青郊游一般，四个人晃晃悠悠骑到了D市的进城哨卡，执勤的哨兵看到他们都瞪直了眼睛。

虽然只离开了两天，但环绕D市的围墙又变高了一米多。在难民24小时轮班的劳作下，人类所能达到的最大效率真是让人心惊。  
进城果然需要再次检疫三天，不过无需进城就有提交资源的快速窗口，不需要浪费时间在隔离和等待中。  
宋光明一行走近窗口，门可罗雀，只有一个长发男人在上班摸鱼，手提一柄折扇，一边喝茶一边读线装书，风格怪异，使人怀疑走错片场。  
“这么快？”看到宋光明，长发男人有些惊讶，“是带回来物资了，还是因为任务太难要放弃？”  
“带回种子来了。”宋光明提起手中的箱子给他看。  
“有点本事啊，”长发男人抄起墙上一串钥匙，“跟我去仓库。”  
四人一人提一个箱子，跟着他去仓库交货。男人用了半个小时把清单上要求的种子全部清点了一遍，目露赞叹之色，“完全符合，你们很专业啊。”  
“其实，是多亏了这位名叫林一磊的员工。”宋光明把遗书递给他。  
长发男人仔细浏览了一遍，神色有些低落，“他已经...”  
“去世了，我们埋葬了他。”  
“那就好，我会拜托民政局的人调查一下最近登记的难民，也许他的家属已经逃到D市了呢。”顺便，男人伸出手，“我叫陈寄舟，认识一下吧小兄弟，我们以后会经常打交道。”  
宋光明赶忙握住他的手，报上自己的名字。

“你们的报酬是800kg大米等价的代物券，需要换成什么特殊物品吗？”陈寄舟问宋光明。  
“我想问一下，不经本人转交，政/府可以直接把酬劳汇给其他人吗？”宋光明问，柳承山站在后面愣了一下。  
“可以的，说一下他的姓名身份证号和联系方式，只要他在D市登记了就可以直接汇给他。”陈寄舟漫不经心地转着笔。  
宋光明示意柳承山去登记他妻子的联系方式。  
“金额呢？是全部800kg吗？还是四人的分开算？”  
“全部。”宋光明抢在柳承山之前开口。  
柳承山难以置信地回过头，宋光明再次点头表示确认。  
“要继续接调查任务吗？还是先休养几天？”  
“继续。”  
“现在就接的话，其实我这边刚好有一个护送任务，需要身手好的精英小队，你看你们可以吗？”  
“具体内容是什么？”  
“护送施工队去修一个信号基站，离D市不远，”顿了一下，陈寄舟嘴角勾起一个微笑，“不过你们也明白吧，离城市最近才是最危险的。”  
宋光明肃然点点头，“这么重要的工程，为什么不让军/队护送呢？”  
“火力不够啊，”陈寄舟头痛地说，“还有那么多更重要的物资需要押运，郊区信号相比较来说是最不重要的事情了。”  
“政/府提供武器吗？”柳承山问。  
“你们应该有吧。”陈寄舟意味深长地微笑，“我会给你们开四张持枪许可证，这个任务完成，你们的武器就算过了明路了。”  
“时间是明天早上七点在城门外集合，你们的装备补给全部自备，报酬是800kg，施工队的负责人待会儿会与你们见面，还有什么问题吗？”  
宋光明正要摇头，路时突然一巴掌拍上他肩膀大喊，“眼镜啊！”  
恍然大悟的宋光明连忙追问，“不进市区的话可以配眼镜吗？”  
“没问题，检疫区就有眼科大夫。不过配镜的钱要从报酬中扣除，100kg代物券，可以吗？”陈寄舟问。  
宋光明觉得刚刚满口答应全部汇给柳承山的妻子，现在又改口，有些尴尬。正在犹豫，柳承山毫不犹豫地回答，“当然可以。”

配好眼镜的宋光明深一脚浅一脚地走出检疫区，从没戴过眼镜的他晕得头昏脑胀。回枫镇这段路还要骑车，他想把眼镜偷偷摘了，被发现的路时“啪”的一巴掌盖在屁股上。  
“不许摘，适应了就好了”。  
被像训孩子一样训了一顿的宋光明，在陈定邦的窃笑面前无地自容。  
因为宋光明晕得实在无法骑车，回镇时居然变成了陈定邦骑车，柳承山蹬三轮载着宋光明。  
宋光明蜷缩在露天车厢里，屁股上的伤还被颠簸得一跳一跳地疼，感觉自己像个被暴打一顿又要被卖进山里的小媳妇。柳承山还在一口一句队长地和他聊天。  
哪有这么尊严扫地的队长啊！  
宋光明气恼地抱住脑袋。

因为只携带了一把手枪和两把刀，他们没敢深入枫镇，只在周围路面上转了转，发现了一辆被遗弃后钥匙还插在上面的面包车，座椅和挡风玻璃上洒满黑色的干涸血迹，使人忧心之前到底发生了什么。  
“这能用吗？”路时对车的清洁程度表示嫌弃。  
宋光明把洒满血的椅罩拆下来，又从车厢找出润滑油沾着椅罩，大致把挡风玻璃擦干净，“凑合用吧，至少汽油是满的，还能发动。以后看到合适的车再换。”  
于是四人坐着仿佛凶杀物证的面包车回到了据点。


	22. 第二十二章 一个穷凶极恶的劫匪

第二十二章 一个穷凶极恶的劫匪

临近市区的护送任务有多危险，即使陈寄舟不提，大家也心中有数。  
当天晚上四人就开始整理装备。本着尽量财不外露的想法，他们决定只开吉普出门，把路虎留下。  
吉普车中的绝大部分军火都被藏进地下室，只留下防暴盾、弯刀、四把手枪和每把五组子弹匣，三把步枪和每把四组子弹匣，以及足够四人一周使用的食物、水和药品。  
第二天清晨出发，刚过七点，两拨人就在城门口汇合，施工队有五个人，开着一辆工程车，领头的人被叫做李工。  
施工队五个人脸色都不好看，住在临近城墙边缘的居民每天都能听到射杀僵尸的密集开枪声，在他们眼中出城无异于被派去送死。

工程车打头，两辆车在坑坑洼洼的公路上行驶，期间在两侧民居中有一群僵尸一闪而过，吓得李工一脚油门120迈就蹿了出去，柳承山差点没追上跟丢了。  
信号基站确实离市区非常近，不到15分钟就抵达了目的地，停车后，工程队按照宋光明的叮嘱没有下车，而是由紧急搜救小队先排查情况。  
四人全副武装地下车后，仍然是故技重施，制造噪音吸引僵尸，然而原地鸣枪可能把僵尸吸引到工程车附近，所以陈定邦做出一个惊人举动。  
她拿出一辆从小卖部找到的遥控玩具消防车，把小车开到了距离四人有20米的开阔场地上，然后打开警报音效。  
玩具车的尖锐警报声惊呆了工程队五人。  
宋光明捂着脸对路时说，“我觉得李工会怀疑我们的能力和智商。”  
然而策略是有效的，警报响了一会儿，藏在周围民居甚至基站电箱后面的僵尸就陆续探出了脑袋。  
陈定邦半蹲持步枪，率先开火，  
“砰”  
子弹擦中了僵尸的头皮，僵尸晃晃脑袋继续前进。  
“一定是被亮亮传染的！”恼羞成怒的陈定邦气得跺脚。  
突然背锅的宋光明一脸莫名其妙。

短暂的密集火力输出之后，基站前倒下了四五十只僵尸。  
陈定邦和路时留在工程队旁边警戒，宋光明和柳承山则走进基站中清场。  
因为已经不需要开枪，宋光明偷偷摘下眼镜握起了刀。说是偷偷，其实路时早已看到，但也没说什么。  
基站本身露天开敞，一目了然。环绕基站一圈确定没有僵尸隐藏后，两人向两侧修建的工棚和仓库走去。工棚的户门半敞，内部则一片昏暗看不清景象，看起来非常可疑。  
柳承山谨慎地持枪先推门进入，环视一群没有发现危险。他挥手让宋光明跟上。  
宋光明刚刚迈入工棚，天上突然垂下一条绳索狠狠勒住他的脖子，将他拽倒在地，袭击居然来自门后的屋顶！  
“嘭。”  
铁门被袭击者一脚合拢，拼命挣扎着摆脱绳索的宋光明才意识到，袭击者是想将他们一网打尽！  
绳索力气大得简直要把他脖子勒断，宋光明拼命挣脱，然而袭击者将他脸着地按在身下，对两臂关节轻轻一扭，他的双手就完全失去了力气。  
柳承山试图救他，但两人纠缠太紧无法开枪。他用枪托去砸袭击者，被此人拾起宋光明的盾牌挡住，然后盾牌反手一切，边缘狠狠砸在柳承山持枪的手上，柳承山惨叫一声松开了枪。本能驱使他向后退，但救队友的动力还是强迫他向袭击者扑去，即使用肩膀也要试图将此人撞开。  
趁两人搏斗，已经被勒得意识昏迷的宋光明拼命扭动身体乱蹬双腿，挣扎中仿佛踢中了什么，他听到袭击者闷哼一声，然后绳索的力度减小了。  
虽然双臂都痛得快要断掉，宋光明还是拼命抬起手挪开了绳索。刚刚脱离桎梏，他在地上连滚六七圈与袭击者远远拉开距离，还没来得及喘息，柳承山又被袭击者单臂勒着脖子钳制得无法呼吸。  
打是根本打不过的，救人也多半把自己也送进去。绝望的宋光明虽然喉咙痛得火烧火燎，但还是哑着嗓子大喊，“你想要什么！”  
袭击者愣了一下，放松了掐住柳承山的手，但仍然卸掉了他的肩关节，将他死死压在身下。  
抬起头的袭击者嘴唇蠕动了一下，然后以非常生涩的汉语一字一字地说，“水，和药。”  
那是一张东南亚的面孔，半张脸都被血污浸透。顺着昏暗的光线往下看，他胸腹部衣物也被血浸成深褐色，正是刚刚被宋光明踢中的地方。  
“水，食物，药品我们都有，但你必须放开我的同伴，如果我们俩不能走出这里，我们基站外的同伙会立刻射杀你。”宋光明厉声威胁他。  
袭击者停顿了很久，似乎在思索这句话的含义，宋光明怕他没听懂，正要重复一遍，他突然钳着柳承山的脖子站了起来。此人不是很高，不到一米七，柳承山被他掐住只能蹲着。  
“可以，我，和他，一起。”他艰涩地说。  
宋光明弯腰去捡柳承山掉落在地的枪，袭击者又掐紧了柳承山的喉咙，  
“不！”他大喊。  
宋光明赶忙高举双手不再做任何动作。  
三人互相提防着一步步挪出基站，袭击者的伤显然很重，一路星星点点洒落黑红色的血迹。但宋光明摸摸自己脖子上那道还在淌血的血沟，没动任何突袭制胜的念头。

三人出现在工程队视线内的时候，所有人都惊呆了。  
陈定邦和路时没有轻举妄动，然而工程队的人恐惧得大呼小叫，李工不仅高呼“快杀了他”，还试图下车抢夺陈定邦手里的枪。  
“闭嘴！”陈定邦顺势就把枪口堵在了李工嘴里。  
宋光明高举双手，缓缓走到众人面前，对路时说，“他要水和药物。”  
路时点点头，走到吉普车旁，打开后车厢，先将两瓶水放在地上，向袭击者缓缓滚了过去。  
袭击者踩住两瓶水，哑声说，“不够。”  
路时又推了两瓶过去，然后高举起打包好的一个急救包，对袭击者喊，“这里面有消炎、止血、镇痛的药物和绷带，放开我的同伴，我把它扔过去。”  
怕此人听不懂，路时还用英语重复了一遍。

袭击者摇摇头，将柳承山勒得更紧了，“药，给我。枪，留下。你们，离开。”  
看得出他忌惮众人的火力，担心一旦失去人质就会被射杀。  
谈判陷入僵局，而袭击者脚下的血越流越多，他已经无法拖延，于是从腰间抽出刀，狠狠一刀划在柳承山侧脸，“快！”  
陈定邦倒吸一口冷气，全身剧烈地颤抖起来。  
宋光明终于忍无可忍，他一把抢过路时手里的急救包，走到袭击者面前对他说，“换人质吧！”  
袭击者给他一个不明所以的眼神。  
“你，绑架我。我，给你治疗。你安全之前，我不会离开。”宋光明对他指手画脚地解释。  
还没从剧痛中缓过来的柳承山震惊地低语，“你疯了。”  
宋光明全当没听到。  
袭击者思索了片刻，恶狠狠地对宋光明说，“阴谋，没用。”  
“他有孩子。”宋阳明很坦荡地说，“他女儿才六岁，而我没有牵挂，杀死我，没关系。”  
仿佛被这个逻辑说服了，袭击者松开柳承山，一脚将他踹出两米远，然后匕首搭上了宋光明的脖子。  
“我们回基站去吧，我帮你治疗。”宋光明提议。  
仿佛不满于宋光明的自作主张，袭击者匕首倒转，在他肩膀狠狠捅了一刀。宋光明痛得眼前一黑，仿佛烧红的铁钎插进骨头里。他晃了晃，咬紧牙关没有倒下，最终还是被袭击者拖进了棚屋。


	23. 第二十三章 一种肝胆相照的信任

第二十三章 一种肝胆相照的信任

进屋之后，宋光明明显感到钳制他的力度变小了，然而刀还在他脖子上，所以他非常担心此人为了省心直接抹脖子灭口，连忙举起医疗包对他大喊，“我帮你治疗！”  
袭击者犹豫了片刻，最终还是将他拖到一个角落，又是狠狠两刀扎在两腿后侧膝弯，宋光明感觉筋都被割断了，惨叫一声就跪倒在地上。  
袭击者顺手抽走他背后的弯刀扔远，又拍打他全身确认没有其他武器，最终放心地倚靠在墙壁边坐下，对宋光明说，“来吧。”  
宋光明痛得根本动不了。  
他两腿腿筋都被割伤了，右肩又被捅了一刀无法施力，就只能一点一点慢慢爬过去。  
宋光明爬到袭击者面前，掀开他的上衣，才看到此人腹部有一个巨大的创口，创口之大之深，可以隐约看到内部蠕动的组织，仿佛是脏器。虽然创面已经被烙铁烫烧止血，但很明显再次感染了，脓液混合着鲜血不停地从边缘渗出。  
难以想象此人带着这样的重伤还能轻而易举一打二，差点将宋光明和柳承山全部击杀。  
袭击者看到宋光明犹豫不决，挥起匕首又在他大腿上捅了一刀，宋光明痛叫一声，捂紧伤口连声对他说，“不要急不要急。”  
一边安慰袭击者，他一边打开急救包，按照之前陈定邦的简单培训，先找出止血药进行止血，血流停止之后他又想起还没清创，于是手忙脚乱地将已经化脓的伤口用小手术刀切开，再往进倒消毒药剂。他将伤口清洗了三遍，直到脓血已经被冲洗干净，然后打开本应内服的抗生素胶囊，在伤口上洒满厚厚一层，才再次敷上止血药。  
因为创面太大难以缝合，宋光明用两块消毒纱布填充进凹陷的伤口，又在外面贴了两层纱布，然后用绷带围着腰间缠了足足十圈。  
在治疗的全过程中，袭击者都一声不吭，只是用匕首死死抵着宋光明的太阳穴。宋光明甚至可以感受到刀尖在微微颤抖。

“结束了，”宋光明抬起头，清晰地感受到肩头和膝弯还在汩汩流血。肩膀的血甚至顺着胳膊一路流下，沿着指尖滴到了袭击者绷带上。但是他担心没用了也会被灭口，于是强撑着问对方，“还有别的伤口吗？”  
小个子男人意味不明地看了他一眼，指指自己头顶，“这里。”  
于是宋光明需要跪立起来去察看他的头顶，这个姿态牵动大腿的肌肉，两道膝弯的伤口撕心裂肺地疼起来，血流得更快了。  
袭击者头顶的伤势并不严重，仿佛是被类似陈定邦的描边枪法擦过，子弹沿着头皮留下深陷的血痕，但没有打透头骨，因此只是皮外伤。宋光明用小剪刀将创口周围的头发剪掉，然后依次进行清创和消毒。他还想再裹一圈绷带，被对方挥手制止了。  
“还有哪里？”失血使宋光明感到晕眩，跪立都难以维持，但他还是强撑着问对方，并从急救包里取出六颗胶囊递过去，“两颗止痛，两颗防感染，两颗退烧，吃掉。”  
对方连水都没喝就把胶囊吞了下去，用刀背戳了戳他肩膀，使宋光明轻轻抽气，“还有，你自己。”  
他说出的话使宋光明难以置信，但听起来不像要立刻杀死自己的样子。于是宋光明也毫不客气地脱掉上衣，给肩膀止血包扎。  
腿伤有点难办，需要脱掉裤子。宋光明试图从创口的位置把裤腿撕掉，但因为手脚发软没有成功，而且动作引起了对方的怀疑，男人问他，“裤子，为什么不，脱掉。”  
宋光明一时语塞，总不能告诉他前晚被路时打了屁股现在还没好。  
但他不知该如何敷衍一个汉语贫瘠的外国人，而且对方的匕首还在自己身上徘徊，于是只能心一横眼一闭把外裤脱了，然后不管不顾地扯起绷带就开始压迫止血。  
内裤把大部分伤挡住了，但大腿根的紫痕果然引起了男人的注意。他用刀背拍开宋光明遮遮掩掩的手，匕首尖抵着腿根问宋光明，“谁。”  
虽然流失了快有500ml的血，但宋光明的脸还是腾地红了，他小声地说，“队友。”  
男人问，“虐待”  
宋光明摇摇头，“我自愿的。”  
“你是...”男人苦苦思索了很久汉语词库，“弃子？”  
宋光明再次摇头，“我是队长。”  
“队长？”男人的神情更加迷惑，“队长，来送死。”  
“总要有人牺牲，”宋光明直视他的眼睛，“而且，我们并不想伤害你，你一定要杀死我吗？”  
男人眼神并没有犹豫，“你，引来，政/府。”  
“我们并不是官方组织，”宋光明向他解释，“我们是一个独立的小队，只是临时接受官方委托的任务，但并不受政/府指挥。我不会告发你，因为这对我没有好处。”  
“像，佣兵？”  
宋光明思索了一下，“差不多吧，但我们没有公司，我们是自由的。”  
“自由，怎么信任，队友？”男人费解地问。  
“因为我们救过彼此的命啊。”宋光明理所当然地说，“我相信他们，他们也相信我，所以我们才会成为队友。”  
“讲讲。”男人很有兴趣地说，甚至递过一瓶水，倚靠在墙边，一副准备听睡前故事的样子。  
宋光明也就豁出去了，接过水瓶，也紧挨着男人靠在了墙边，“我救的第一个人是路时，那还是陨石坠落之前的故事。”  
他讲了与路时的初遇和再遇，讲了在净化站遇到的陈定邦，讲了陈定邦的悖德男友柳承山，讲了他们决定组建小队在野外求生，讲了他们第一次还算成功的任务，讲了他们找到的新家。为了解释他为什么会被路时打屁股，他甚至不得不把几次实践都讲了个清楚。  
全部讲完时已经接近傍晚，房间变得更加昏暗，二人依稀只能看到彼此的轮廓。  
男人突然问宋光明，“你猜，队友还在吗？”  
“还在，”宋光明笃定地说，“虽然我很希望他们离开，但他们一定还在等我。”  
“那么，打赌吧，”在宋光明看不清的阴影里，男人的嘴角勾起一个残忍的微笑，“他们不在，我杀死你。他们在，我加入你们。”  
“你加入我们？”宋光明有些惊讶，“你愿意做我们的队友吗？”  
“你，有趣。赌吗，队长。”  
“当然要赌，”宋光明毫不犹豫地说，“不管是被杀死还是做队友，我希望能知道你的名字，我叫宋光明，你呢？”  
他向袭击者伸出手。  
“丹拓。”  
男人握住了它。

他们互相搀扶着走出基地，两辆车果然还在。所有灯都熄灭了，但步枪的红外线瞄准镜还闪着微光。  
宋光明抬起完好的左臂用力挥舞，“我没事！”  
急性子的陈定邦拔腿就往前跑，跑到近前才看到另一个人正是之前穷凶极恶的劫匪，急忙止住脚步。想掏枪又把连累到亮亮，尴尬地把手搭在了腰上。  
“没事的，定邦姐，”宋光明以一副胜利者的姿态对她说，“向你介绍一下，这是我们的新队友，丹拓。”

“新！队！友！！！”陈定邦难以置信，“开什么玩笑！！”  
“嘘，不要招来僵尸。”宋光明提醒她，“我和他打赌，你们没走，他就留下来做队友。”  
“我们要是走了呢？”陈定邦反应很快。  
“那就另说了...”宋光明讪笑着。  
在走向其他人之前，宋光明对丹拓说，“你要对柳承山道歉，就是那位最高的男人。因为你划伤了他的脸。”  
“好的。”丹拓满口答应。  
他们走近吉普车，柳承山和路时的枪口同时抵上了丹拓的脑袋。  
“请放下枪，”宋光明说，“他答应成为我们的队友，所以才会随我过来。”  
“亮亮，你确定你没得斯德哥尔摩综合症？”路时怀疑地问。  
“我确定。我们需要他的力量，而且他随时可以逃走，没必要再谋害我们。”宋光明笃定地说，然后看向丹拓，“轮到你了。”  
丹拓走到柳承山面前，利落地跪下向他叩首，“对不起。”  
柳承山摸着脸上那道火辣辣的伤口，沉默地看着他。  
“总之，是否接纳他可以等任务结束后再谈，现在既然危机解决了，就开始考虑任务吧。”宋光明出来解围，“李工，这个时间可以施工吗？”  
工程师战战兢兢地说，“你不怕夜间作业招来僵尸吗？”  
宋光明被问住了。  
“那就先休息吧，”他无奈地说，“辛苦你们了，今晚你们睡个好觉，我们来守夜。”  
宋光明还试图假装无事发生，企图守前半夜，结果丹拓一句“他失血不少”，路时立刻翻脸，把宋光明按倒在车里强行要他休息。  
宋光明怕丹拓半夜被一群暴怒的队友抹了脖子，强烈要求丹拓也进车里睡后排，睡前还又塞给他一把药，镇痛消炎退烧一个不能少。  
宋光明自己也被路时喂了一把药。看着他染成绛红色的裤子和被血染了半边的肩膀，路时气得把座椅皮面捏得呲呲作响，忍了半天在宋光明耳边低语一句，  
“你给我等着。”  
宋光明微笑着任凭路时跑来跑去给他喂药盖毯子敷额头退烧，路时威胁他的️时候，他也在路时身旁轻轻咬耳朵，  
“路哥，还能看见你真好。”

然后他就陷入了一片黑暗里。


	24. 第二十四章 一场严肃的小队正式会议

第二十四章 一场严肃的小队正式会议

宋光明一觉睡到天亮。  
完全自然醒，吵醒他的是叮叮咣咣的施工现场。  
醒来第一个反应，他向车窗外看去，队友们还齐全地持枪警戒着。第二个反应，他扭头向后座看去，丹拓还完整地躺在车座上。  
他着实松了一口气。  
“丹拓，还活着吗？”宋光明小声地喊。  
“当然。”丹拓身子一拧就坐了起来，“血，止住了。药，很管用。”  
“管用就好。”宋光明很宽慰地说，“没想到你那么重的伤居然恢复得这么快。”  
“习惯了。”丹拓平静地说。  
“对了，如果你不想跟我们走的话，随时可以离开，不用为了打赌而勉强。如果你不情愿的话，我们也无法信任你。”  
“你愿意吗？”丹拓反问，“我捅你，四刀。你信任我吗？”  
“我信任你。”宋光明毫不犹豫地说，“既然决定做队友，之前的事既往不咎。”  
“那么我愿意，留下来。”丹拓顿了一下，“如果队友，也愿意。”  
“我会说服他们的。”

宋光明试图下车去与队友们打个招呼，刚一迈腿就因剧烈的撕裂感而眼前一黑，直挺挺地扑倒在车门外。  
离吉普车最近的路时大惊失色，赶忙把宋光明扶起来塞回车里。  
“你能不能老实一会儿！”路时生气地戳他脑袋。  
“我只是想给你报个平安。”宋光明十分无奈，甚至有些委屈。  
他也没有想到，休息了一晚上，膝窝的伤口粘连起来，再活动居然比昨晚还痛数倍。  
“你不恨我，真的吗？”丹拓在后座问。  
宋光明轻声叹息，“没有关系，只要大家都活着，一切都没有关系。”

在工程队疯狂地抢修之下，信号基站用了半天就修好了。  
非常奇怪的是，在人口稠密的郊区，从晚上到中午都没遇到第二波僵尸。丹拓解释后众人才明白，之前的僵尸已经被他清理得差不多了，搜救小队刚来时那一波则是丹拓为了隐藏起来而故意留下的。  
娴熟于交际的公务员柳承山对工程队一顿威逼利诱，用半箱压缩饼干贿赂他们，要他们对丹拓的事情保密，然后他们发动汽车，丹拓与柳承山和陈定邦都坐在后排，看得出陈定邦脸色阴沉，手一直紧紧地按在手枪上，一路都没有松开。  
在D市城门口，柳承山问宋光明，“队长，你能行动吗？”  
“不行。”路时代替他一口回绝，“你们去吧，这次我要求留下400kg代物券，换一台小型发电机和一个净水器。”  
柳承山和陈定邦点点头就随着工程队离开了，过了半个小时，两人一人扛着一台机器回来。  
“发电机和净水过滤器都有，代物券还剩一百，给你。”柳承山敲开窗户递给他。  
路时摆摆手，“你留着吧，以后财务归你管。”  
柳承山也没再客气，收了起来。

他们将车开回据点，路时下车后将宋光明打横抱了出来。  
“有没有压到伤口，亮亮？”路时关切地问，被抱起来的宋光明脸颊通红。  
“没有，我没事。”他强忍着伤口被撕扯的痛感，在路时怀里小声地说。  
路时低下头，贴近宋光明的耳朵，极温柔且极慢条斯理地说，“你再说一遍我没事，我就在这里，当着所有人的面，扒了你的裤子，打烂你的屁股。”  
宋光明噤若寒蝉。

丹拓也想跟着下车，被陈定邦拦住了，“你先在这里等着，我们还没决定是否接受你。”  
丹拓无所谓地坐了回去。  
陈定邦关上车门，从外面锁死了车。

路时将宋光明一路抱回了自己的房间，两三下扒光了他的衣服又将潦草包扎的绷带全部拆开。宋光明羞得从头顶红到脖子，但是因为路时刚才的恐怖威胁，他现在哆哆嗦嗦地趴着不敢说一句话。  
路时看到肩伤就倒吸一口凉气，丹拓毫不留情地垂直捅下去，甚至可以看到白森森的锁骨和附着的肌肉。再看到腿上三道深刻的伤口，每一道都捅穿了脂肪和肌肉，隐约可见筋膜与骨头，气得抄起医疗包里的止血带就对着宋光明屁股连抽十几下。宋光明只敢小声吸气，完全不敢说话。  
消了气，他才开始认真观察伤势。  
“肩膀和膝窝的伤口都太深了，还在渗血，我看需要缝几针。”  
“那就缝吧，这样愈合还比较快。”宋光明表示赞同。  
“你等一下，我去拿止痛药和针线。”  
虽然诊所里找到了麻醉药，但对剂量和用法一无所知的四人并不敢乱用，因此还是谨慎地内服了两颗止痛药硬扛了事。  
路时又对肩膀的伤口内部做了一次彻底的清创，一边倒双氧水一边可以摸得到宋光明的肩膀在剧烈地哆哆嗦嗦，胸腔中的呻吟声清晰可闻，然后他举起针说，“亮亮，你忍一下。”  
宋光明咬紧了被子。

四处创口都缝完，两个人都紧张得全身是汗，宋光明是疼的，路时是吓的。  
路时给严重虚脱的他补充了水和葡糖糖，又喂他吃了一把药，给他盖好被子，正要让他好好休息，就听见宋光明哑着嗓子说，“路哥，能不能把柳哥和定邦姐叫进来。”  
路时沉默了一下，“丹拓把你伤成这样，我不能接受他入队。”  
“他非常有用，”宋光明急切地说，“我们太弱了，这是我们变强的机会，拜托了路哥，把大家叫进来。”  
路时无奈地点点头，把两人叫进了卧室。  
陈定邦冲进来就给了宋光明一个爆栗，“我说你这小瘪犊子真不要命啊，你不想活了姐这就掐死你！”  
说着就去装模作样掐宋光明，柳承山赶忙把她拉开。  
嬉闹了一通，宋光明郑重地对他们说，“我希望大家能接受丹拓，他对我们真的很有用。”  
陈定邦张口就要说话，宋光明打断了她，“定邦姐，你先听我说。我和柳哥两个人，拿着刀和枪，对他完全无法构成威胁，我们甚至没有发现他的存在。如果不是他需要挟持一个人质，我俩早就被扭断了脖子。”  
说到此处，两人都忍不住摸了摸还有血痕的脖颈。  
“他是专业的，训练有素，非常熟练，和我们这种普通人完全不一样。虽然我不知道他到底来自哪里，待会可以问清楚，但这是我们变强的好机会。”宋光明严肃地说。  
“既然已经决定不在城里受庇护，要走上荒野生存这条路，那么我们今后会遇到无数的敌人。更强的僵尸，超能力者，持枪的难民甚至军/人，一切皆有可能。以我们现在的水平，是不可能活下去的  
“所以，既然丹拓愿意加入我们团队，不管他到底为什么，我都觉得应该抓住这个机会向他讨教。  
“我们真的，”想想差点被勒死的巨大无力感，宋光明沉重地闭上了眼，“我们真的太弱了。”  
三个人都沉默了。  
路时终于开口，“他需要向你道歉。”  
“我已经原谅他了。”宋光明说。  
“我没有原谅。”路时紧盯他  
“他伤害的只有我。”宋光明毫不退让地与他对视。  
“你！”路时深深地吸了一口气，重重地吐出来。  
“好吧，我会给他一次机会，把他叫进来，让他把背景交代清楚，如果他背景可疑，再让他滚。”路时咬牙切齿地说着，摔门离去。  
“我也是这么想的。”陈定邦说，柳承山跟着点头。

路时把丹拓叫到楼上时，宋光明已经裹着毯子坐到了床沿。  
路时看到，脸又黑了一圈。  
宋光明假装没注意，对丹拓挥挥手，问候他，“您的伤怎么样了？”  
丹拓坦然点点头，“很好。”  
路时本想搓磨一番丹拓，让他站着回话，但看着宋光明一遍又一遍恳求的眼神，路时还是无奈地给他递了一把椅子，丹拓也不客气地坐下。  
四个人围着他坐了一圈，路时率先发问，“你是哪里人？”  
丹拓：“缅甸。”  
路时：“来中国做什么？”  
丹拓：“安保公司，雇佣兵。”  
陈定邦：“为什么你藏在信号基站？”  
丹拓：“突发。我的队友，尸变，开枪，击中我，我重伤，被遗弃，在那里。”  
宋光明突然懂了丹拓问他是否是“弃子”时的意味深长。  
柳承山：“你们的任务是什么？”  
丹拓：“保护，大人物。”  
柳承山：“是谁。”  
丹拓：：“不认识。”  
柳承山：“你的队友还会回来找你吗？”  
丹拓摇摇头，说：“他们，当我死了。”  
路时：“你的格斗技巧是在哪里学的。”  
丹拓：“缅甸。”  
路时：“缅甸哪里？”  
丹拓：“军/队。政/府军和掸邦军。”  
路时皱起眉头问：“这两个组织是敌对状态吧？你怎么会同时在两个地方。”  
丹拓：“先在政/府军，然后被掸邦俘虏，又在掸邦。”  
路时：“总共服役多少年？”  
丹拓想了一下说，“三一。”  
“三十一年！？”路时难以置信，“你现在多大？”  
丹拓：“四十”  
路时：“几岁入伍？”  
丹拓：“八。”  
“八岁？！”四个人同时震惊出声。  
丹拓解释：“我父亲，三六，想退役，政/府军要他用两个小孩交换，他把我和弟弟交上去。弟弟，死了。”  
路时想了想恍然大悟，“缅甸用童兵。”  
陈定邦接着问，“怎么来了中国？”  
丹拓：“我，三九退役，没有钱，不会种地。战友介绍工作，就帮我，偷渡过来。”  
宋光明问：“所以你不想被政/府发现？”  
丹拓点点头说：“是的，没有证件，会逮捕。”  
柳承山问，“除了格斗，你还会什么。”  
丹拓：“枪械，炸药，制/毒，急救，生存的常识。你们，差太远。”他比了一个大拇指朝下的手势。  
陈定邦低声骂了一句操，没有动手。  
路时：“你为什么想加入我们？”  
丹拓指指宋光明说：“你们的队长，很有趣，不怕死，我欣赏。”  
路时狠狠地瞪了宋光明一眼，宋光明只能讪笑。  
路时：“我需要一个保证，你怎么证明你不会半夜杀了我们，然后占据我们的武器和物资取而代之？”  
丹拓很轻蔑地说：“没有必要。物资，到处都有。武器，毁掉信号站，等着维修的人，送上门。”  
众人无语，原来之前的信号基站就是被他破坏的。  
路时点点头，“好吧，那么我需要一个保证，如果你想离开，随时可以拿着这里任何东西走，但是不要伤害任何人。”  
丹拓：“没问题。”  
宋光明：“我还有一个问题，你愿意把你的知识和技能教给我们吗？”  
丹拓毫不犹豫地说，“当然，你们，太弱了，需要训练。”  
宋光明看向队友们，“还有别的问题吗？”  
满屋寂静。

“那么，”宋光明忍着肩伤，笑着向丹拓伸出右手。  
“欢迎加入紧急搜救小队，丹拓。”


	25. 第二十五章 一名没有感情的武术教练

第二十五章 一名没有感情的武术教练

难以置信的是，丹拓被接纳入小队的当下，不是索要药品和资源，而是一板一眼地为他们制定起训练计划。  
“格斗，弱”  
“枪械，弱”  
“急救，”他看了一眼被宋光明裹成粽子的腹部，重重地说，“弱。”  
“明天早上6点，开始训练。”  
四人目瞪口呆地看他已经订好了时间表。  
“那个...我...”宋光明举起左手。  
“你，另有安排。”丹拓说。

商定好集合时间，柳承山和陈定邦打着哈欠离去补眠。宋光明和路时商量了一下，最后决定两人共用一个卧室，把宋光明原来的房间让给丹拓。  
路时希望宋光明躺倒就睡，但在宋光明的强烈要求下，路时不得不把他龇牙咧嘴地搀进卫生间一番洗漱。  
终于折腾完，两人如释重负地瘫倒在床上。阖拢窗帘，吹灭蜡烛之前，路时问宋光明，  
“那个赌约，如果我们不在原地，丹拓会怎么做。”  
宋光明沉默了很久，直到路时以为他睡着了，吹灭了蜡烛，才听到他轻轻地说，“会杀了我。”  
路时冷笑一声，笑声里包含着宋光明听不懂的复杂感情，仿佛两人的距离突然变得遥远，这份疏远使他不安。  
在黑暗中，路时说，  
“我就知道。”

第二天，宋光明又是自然醒的。  
接连睡了两天好觉，他现在懒洋洋的，四肢都有些酥软。他轻轻翻了个身，腿上的剧痛立刻使他精神起来。  
床头放着路时为他准备好的早餐，屋子中鸦雀无声，空落落的，他想，队友们多半已经出门了。  
确实，其余三人六点钟就被丹拓带出了门。丹拓嫌小楼前的空间太狭窄，要求去村后的打谷场上进行训练。  
然而路时说打谷场靠近后山，而翻过后山再过一条小河就是坟地，容易招来僵尸。  
丹拓奇怪地看了他们半天，然后说，“地雷，不会做吗？”  
“怎么可能会做那种东西啊。”路时无奈地捂住脸。  
于是原计划的体能训练课被临时改成了武器教学课。丹拓带着三人持枪，挨家挨户地搜寻高压锅、玻璃瓶、汽油、木炭、硫磺、爆竹和五金零件，又去药店寻找含硝酸钾的药品。  
集齐材料后他们全部搬回据点大厅，丹拓对路时说，“把队长抱下来。”  
“啊？可他.....”路时有些不忍。  
“他一起学，我，只讲一遍。”丹拓坚持。  
路时无奈，只能把宋光明抱了下来。  
四个人在客厅听丹拓讲如何用高压锅和啤酒瓶制造土地雷和燃烧弹，听完还要亲手制作四五个。每个人都做得战战兢兢，生怕一不小心就集体被炸上天了。  
丹拓在旁边监督指导，非常粗暴，一步不到位，一个耳光就上去了。他甚至用高压锅锅盖砸柳承山的脑袋！  
陈定邦几次握紧了拳头想要发作，想想昨天丹拓可是抄起匕首就往人身上捅窟窿的人，相比之下锅盖实属温和，于是一次次深呼吸忍了下来。  
虽然这不妨碍她小声用东北话进行素质八连。

五个人一起做了三十个土地雷，因为手抖，宋光明已经被耳光扇得眼冒金星。丹拓支使三人将地雷小心翼翼装进篮子，随他提着去了后山。在后山的背面，村民上坟渡河的必经之路，他指挥众人一颗颗埋雷，布置出一个步步杀机的雷区。  
“这样，就不用担心僵尸。”丹拓满意地将三人带回打谷场。  
“先做五百个蹲起吧。”他云淡风轻地安排热身。

宋光明在房间里啃一本丹拓随手从诊所抽出来的外科教科书，丝毫不知道他的同伴们已经陷入了水深火热的地狱。  
陈定邦手臂力量太弱，只能做两个俯卧撑，所以在其余两人要死要活地做着三百个俯卧撑的时候，丹拓脱下背心撕成布条，把陈定邦绑在了打谷场边缘的高低杠上。  
“为什么要把我绑在这里啊！”一米六的陈定邦双脚离地，愤怒地蹬着腿大喊。  
“你握力，太弱。撑不住。你要挂，一个小时。”丹拓认真地说。  
“一个小时？？？怎么可能？？？”陈定邦仰天长啸。  
至于剩下两人，路时做了不到一百个俯卧撑就瘫在了地上，丹拓拿着从后山随手折来的毛竹，挥起食指粗的竹枝就对路时一顿乱抽，直到路时爬起来为止。柳承山倒是还能坚持，然而动作不标准，也挨了几棍子。  
然后是卷腹、跳绳、往返跑。  
虚脱在往返跑的路时也被并排挂在了单杠上，期间陈定邦一直在对丹拓进行噪音污染，  
“胳膊要断了要断了要断了！！！”  
“要脱臼了！！肩关节都变形了！！”  
“丹拓我日你爹！！日你祖宗！！”  
丹拓毫无反应，简直像是聋了。  
路时在旁边小声提醒，“是他爹把他卖了，你日他爹他估计挺开心。”

训练一直持续到傍晚，四个人中，陈定邦是被柳承山一路公主抱回来的，看起来简直比肚子上被开了个窟窿的丹拓还惨。  
五人一起吃饭的时候，宋光明发现陈定邦完全不抬胳膊，只张嘴让柳承山喂饭，于是关切地问，“定邦姐，你手怎么了。”  
陈定邦幽怨地说，“今天是慕残play，我没有手了。阿山，我要吃烧肉，啊——”  
丹拓埋头吃饭，无视这群妖魔鬼怪。  
晚饭后教学仍在继续，对身体的按摩调整也是课程的一环。  
丹拓拿柳承山做范例，让他四肢平摊趴在地板上，然后一脚踹了上去。  
......  
柳承山一声闷哼。  
其余三人惊恐地看着丹拓。  
丹拓：“你们胳膊还有劲？”  
路时：“没有。”  
丹拓：“手还能握拳？”  
陈定邦：“不能。”  
丹拓：“不用脚用什么？”  
四人无言以对。

闲了一天的宋光明不能幸免地被丹拓检查作业。丹拓让他背那本外科教科书，这毫无道理，因为丹拓认识的汉字不超过十个，根本看不懂教科书。  
很难和一个词汇量不超过500的人讲道理，于是宋光明认命地从第一章开始背，停一下，背上就挨一棍子。再停，再抽。  
宋光明很无奈地说，“我没有背错。”  
丹拓：“你停了。”  
宋光明问，“我要是不停地说瞎话你是不是反而不打我。”  
丹拓抄起棍子就抽他，“你当我傻吗？”  
背完两章，宋光明诚恳地表示真的不会背了，打死他也没用，于是丹拓把他按趴在茶几️上就是一顿猛抽，直到后背的衬衫渗出血为止。  
路时就在旁边看着，一言不发，宋光明怀疑路时甚至想说一句打得好。

急救教学也不能落下，丹拓牺牲肉体亲自示范，拆开了腹部的包扎，没有做引流的伤口深处果然又有化脓的迹象，这回换陈定邦治疗，虽然她一直嚷着手断了，但丹拓指挥她清创引流敷料的时候，她却难得没有因失误而挨打。  
“调教师嘛，手当然很稳，指哪儿打哪儿。”陈定邦洋洋自得。  
宋光明的四个血窟窿也被拆掉了纱布，愈合还不错，就是线缝得太丑了。丹拓对路时因为不敢用麻醉剂而生缝的头铁举动表示嗤笑，讲解了利多卡因的使用剂量，甚至想给宋光明拆了线再缝一遍。被众人强力阻拦才作罢。  
“算了，还有机会。”  
丹拓一句话让四人毛骨悚然。

晚课结束前，丹拓给宋光明留了新作业，随手捏了课本里一沓书页全部背诵，宋光明一看页数，105页。  
“路哥，我明天可能会被打死。”宋光明被路时抱回床上，脸埋进书里沉痛地说。  
路时一边换睡衣一边冷笑，“这不是你自己请来的吗？”  
路时脱下上衣的瞬间，宋光明看见他笞痕交错的后背，大惊失色，“路哥你怎么也...”  
“是啊，也被他打了。”路时很坦然地把跌打药塞进宋光明手里，“来吧，别闲着，给我上药。”  
宋光明沾了药，轻轻抚摸路时后背那一大片条条隆起的紫黑伤痕，指尖颤抖，“对不起，都是因为我...”  
“不，你是对的。”路时打断他，被药蛰得闭上了眼，  
“是我们太弱了。”


End file.
